Let's Go Rito!
by AI The Original
Summary: Issei is promoted to a high-class devil and is given his peerage. He also moves to Sainan for college. During his new life, Issei is disgusted by a person named Rito who acts strangely in front of women. After Rito gets killed by Darkness, Issei adds Rito into his peerage group. Rito is difficult to work with and Issei needs to find encouragement for him.
1. Introduction – Devil Graduation

**Author's Note:** This is my third DxD fanfiction and my second attempt at making a crossover. Being a longtime To Love-Ru reader, I really feel that Rito needs someone like Issei to become a better man. Despite Rito making marginal improvements starting in To Love-Ru Darkness, he still has a long way to go.

The story will start in DxD world and quickly shift to To Love-Ru world. The story will mostly focus on the To Love-Ru with Issei being pretty much the only element from DxD.

Like Boku wa Tomodachi, this fanfiction is completely separate from my other To Love-Ru and High School DxD fanfictions.

**Disclaimer:** All characters are property of their respective owners.

**Chapter 1:**

**Introduction – Devil Graduation**

Today is the day of the ceremony. Everyone is seated in their proper positions, waiting for the announcement from Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the four Satans that govern the entire Underworld. By the time Sirzechs arrives to the podium, he is greeted with applause.

"Greetings, everyone. I have brought you all here to celebrate the inauguration of our new high-class devils. Ever since the Great War many centuries ago, our devil population has shrunk to a small fraction. We have been making every effort to preserve and grow our devil population back to its original size such as our alliance with the angels and the fallen angels who were once our greatest enemies. Because we devils have a very low birthrate, we have been seeking alternative methods to raise our devil population. Thanks to our Ajuka Beelzebub, his invention of the peerage system has allowed us to reincarnate highly qualified creatures including humans to become devils. Once these reincarnates demonstrate their strengths, powers, techniques, and intellects being on par with us pure-blood devils, we shall accept these reincarnates into our devil society."

Sirzechs then continues. "Becoming a high-class devil was not an easy task for these reincarnates. These devils have endured constant hardships, troubles, and discrimination from us pure-blood devils. Hardships include abuses from their master, intense training, intense surgery, and near-death fights. However, these reincarnates sitting in front of me have demonstrated themselves worthy of holding the title 'high-class devil' and we shall now treat them as equal as pure-blood devils. I will now hand the podium over to Ajuka Beelzebub, who will also present each new high-class devil their evil pieces."

The audience gives applause to Sirzechs as he steps down. Ajuka Beelzebub, also a Satan, walks over to the podium and gives his speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my servants are currently preparing to hand over each new high-class devil a set of their own evil pieces. By taking this important step, we can further expand the population of us devils. Each newly graduated high-class devil will become a king of their own peerage group and be given a set of 15 pieces. We wish these high-class devils will choose their new peerage wisely and contribute to the strengths, powers, techniques, and intellects of our society, allowing us to protect ourselves more effectively in the case of another Great War. We also hope to see new challengers for our rating game."

The rating game is an event where high-class devils get to challenge other high-class devils with their peerage. Under different game rules, the high-class devils must understand the abilities of each of their peerage members to maximize their advantages and increase their chances of winning the game.

Ajuka's servant roll a large cart filled with many wooden boxes. Each box consists of 15 evil pieces.

"Now that the stage is set, it is now time to officially graduate these middle-class devils into high-class devils by giving them their evil pieces. Please form a line to the right."

All of the new high-class devils line up, waiting to receive their wooden box. From Rias's group, Issei, Akeno, and Kiba are in line. No one from Sona's group is in line as her peerage group including Saji is still working towards the middle-class devil rank.

Kiba is next to get his box. Sirzechs hands Kiba his wooden box. Kiba takes a glance at the evil pieces inside his wooden box before stepping off the stage. As he walks off the stage, most of the women in the audience quickly ask Kiba to make them his servant. Kiba declines them all as he returns to his seat.

Akeno is next to get her box. She gratefully takes the wooden box from Sirzechs and walks back to her seat. Like Kiba, she gets bombarded by men who request to make them her servant. Akeno declines and also tells them that qualifications for her peerage are too high for them.

Issei is next to walk onto stage. Sirzechs introduces Issei a wooden box. Issei glances at his pieces and returns to his seat. Like Kiba and Akeno, Issei gets the attention of young children. Most of these children are fans of Issei's 'Chichiryuutei Oppai Dragon' TV show. Despite these children being born as pure-blood devils, they make their request anyways.

After a few more new high-class devils receive their boxes of evil pieces, the graduation ceremony officially ends. The entire Occult Research Club returns to the old schoolhouse building at Kuou Academy. Issei is smiling as he looks at his shiny new evil pieces.

"I did it. I'm now a high-class devil. From today, I will make my ultimate dream come true. I will build an all-female peerage group and create my own harem. Woo! I can't wait to get started."

"Congratulations Issei, I am proud of your work. I wish you the best success Issei. Akeno and Kiba too," Rias makes her compliment. "Everyone else, I hope all of you will show outstanding results like these three new high-class devils here. There is still plenty of room left for additional high-class devils in our society."

"Yes, Buchou. We'll work hard." The promotion gives encouragement to Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Gasper, and Rossweisse, all who are still low-class devils. Xenovia and Koneko have an endorsement pending while Gasper and Rossweisse are far from promotion. As for Asia, her abilities make it difficult for her to get endorsements for promotion. However, she still smiles and supports her group.

"Do your best, Issei-san, Kiba-san, and Akeno-san."

"So, any plans from you Akeno and Kiba? Do you have any idea who you want to add in your peerage group?" Rias asks.

"Well, Buchou, I haven't thought about my plans yet. It already feels strange to be a king for you own group. I really don't know who I will end up adding." Akeno is first to answer.

"Same here, I haven't really thought about my plans yet either. Unlike Issei-kun, I never really had close friends and contact with normal humans," Kiba answers.

"That's OK, Akeno and Kiba," Rias replies. "When I got my evil pieces from my father back in junior high, I didn't know who I was going to add to my peerage group other than you Akeno. I guess the surprise is part of what makes this exciting," Rias smiles at Akeno.

"Yeah Buchou. When my peerage group is all built up, I'll have a rating game with Issei-kun. Uhuhu, Issei, it will be fun to compete against your peerage of females. It will be fun," says Akeno.

"Yeah, I want a rating game with Issei-kun too. We can use the results to motivate us to work hard, even as high-class devils," Kiba brings up a suggestion.

"Do you best Akeno, Issei, and Kiba. I look forward to meeting your new peerage members and seeing your rating game results," Rias congratulates all three of them.

"Reality hurts. Maybe I am better off staying as a middle-class devil," Issei cries upon hearing Rias's message.


	2. On the Road to Sainan

**Author's Note: **I have finally come back from my break. Chapter 2 is mainly a reflections chapter so don't expect much progress here.

Unlike most of the other fanfics I have online, I do not have a very clear idea on how this fanfic will proceed. My framework is largely incomplete with only a possible ending in mind. This is also one of the few fanfics not based on another media (Along with "Oppai Dragon: The Motion Picture" and "Don't Forget Kobato"). Comments are appreciated.

Stay tuned for Chapter 3 when Issei 'sees' Rito for the first time.

Published 1/28/2015

**UPDATE** 8/25/2016: This chapter received slight modifications to reflect on the events in Volume 20.

**Chapter 2:**

**On the Road to Sainan**

Fast-forward to present time.

Issei wakes up from his dream and remembers he is currently riding on a train to Sainan City. He is currently heading to Sainan University for college. Issei's first choice of college was Kuoh City University where Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, and Kiryuu are attending. He was able to score high enough on the national college admissions exam to receive a seat for the Kuoh City University entrance exam but he failed to get enough points on that exam to secure admission.

As he looks around in the train car he is currently riding, he finds many empty seats, giving him the feeling that Sainan is not an attractive destination. Issei takes a deep breath and thinks about the events that brought him here.

"I can't believe I did so poorly on that entrance exam. Now, I can't even go to the same university Rias and Akeno-san go to. Kiba, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, and Kiryuu are all going to Kuoh City University with Rias and Akeno-san. Most of the student council members are there too. Saji also got into University of Tokyo, the best university in Japan. Then, there's me. Why does life have to be so hard?"

Issei has never been an excellent student. He and his two friends spent too much time spying on girls and watching pornographic films through the night. Now only did all three of them get the ire from most of the females in high school, they also got the ire from teachers for extremely low grades. Issei was able to improve through the Occult Research Club, but most of the improvements went towards his physical abilities. Issei did have some intellectual improvements, but that was not enough to get him ready for the difficult admission exams.

Meanwhile, his two friends, Matsuada and Motohama, continue to flunk and are now stuck in cram school, hoping to get better scores for the national college admissions exam next year. They both planned to set up a secret porn shop after they graduated from high school, a perfect solution for their sexual desires, but failed because they were underage and could not get permission from their parents. Issei looks at the window and continues.

"Maybe I should have waited another year and go to cram school like Matsuada and Motohama. After all, it won't hurt to be one year behind from Asia and the others. After all, I am a Devil. Devils have long lives so a one year wait isn't too bad."

Issei then thinks about the decision from a larger perspective.

"If I did stay for another year, I'll be very bored at home. Rias and Akeno-san are currently in college so it is going to be as quiet as it was before I met Rias. They haven't returned home once during the entire school year. Well, I could use the time to catch up on all the porn videos that I was unable to watch before."

Issei then resents sharing his room with Rias and Asia. "I am jealous that Matusada and Motohama can watch videos without other people peeping at them. I miss the old days. Whenever I try to watch something, Rias and Asia join in. Also, Rias and my mom secretly threw out of my collection of Momozono videos last week. It's so embarrassing." Issei then pictures the event in his mind.

"Issei doesn't need all this junk."

"Wow, I can't believe that Issei had this many pornographic magazines. This is way more than I thought."

"No Rias, wait! Please let me keep those. Those are limited edition items and worth a lot."

"Issei-san! If you really wanted porn, you should just ask me," says Asia.

"Same here, Issei. You always have me around so what's the point of reading all this?"

"No! Why can't I have the best of both worlds? I'll have fewer things to share about with my friends!"

Back in the present, Issei continues to think about his decision. "Anyways, that entrance exam was hard. I don't ever want to go back to preparing for those exams ever again. I guess this was a better choice."

Issei tries to calm down as he looks out the large windows on both sides of the passenger car of the train. He can see large acres of farmland on both sides. The farmlands help Issei calm as he tries to think about the positives of going to Sainan for college.

"I'm sure everyone will miss me, especially Rias. Asia too. They'll surely visit me during the holidays. Maybe I'll get accepted to Kuoh City University next year and transfer there. I'll get to be with Rias again. Ehehe… I'll just have to study hard and sign up for the exams again." Issei then daydreams about him reuniting with Rias.

"Issei, welcome back! I'm glad we can now go to college together."

"Yes, Rias. It's so nice to be back. I was so lonely without you. Sainan University was so boring."

"That's alright. In fact, we're going to celebrate your return by letting you stay in our all-girls suite. I even reserved a space right here you here."

"…and it's right next to me too. You're going to get all the therapy you missed out while you were at Sainan."

"…and we get to go on a devil-angel adventure at Kuoh."

Issei then pictures all five girls hugging him while he falls asleep on the bed.

"Ah, such paradise… I can't wait!"

Suddenly, Issei is rudely awakened by the public announcement system inside the train.

"Ding Dong! This is your conductor speaking. The train will be arriving at Misora station shortly. Passengers whose destination is Misora, please prepare to disembark."

"Aw man! Why did you have to interrupt me? I was having a good dream." Everyone else looks at Issei with a puzzled face.

The announcement continues with information regarding transfer to other trains. As people get on and off the train, Issei quickly pulls out the map and looks through it. He follows his current route and calculates how far he has travelled from Kuoh Town.

"This trip is going to take forever. There's still quite a long way to go. I'm only about halfway there. Maybe this is why no one wants to go to school there."

As the train continues its journey, Issei brings out the "Welcome" packet and starts reading through it. He is a little nervous regarding his new life at Sainan University. He has only visited it a few times mainly to see the results of his university entrance exam.

"I wonder what this university is going to be like. I hope there are lovely girls with big boobs at this place. Maybe everyone here won't mind my lecherous desires. It will be something nice to have in the absence of Rias." Issei then turns to his peerage pieces. "I can even start building my peerage here. By the time Rias comes for a visit, I'll be able to impress her with my awesome lineup of peerage. I might even get ahead of Akeno-san and Kiba. My peerage will be more attractive and powerful than yours, Kiba."

Issei then remembers what he said earlier and puts away his peerage pieces. "No! I should not be thinking about this. I am here to study. That's right, study. I am here to study hard and prove myself worthy of transferring back to Kuoh City University. Since devils live long lives, I have plenty of time to build my peerage group. The Great War has ended long ago and the terrorist movements in the underworld, the heavens, and this world have all been brought under control. The Chaos Brigade has finally dissolved and many of old-timer leaders have retired. There's no more need to quickly build up my peerage group. Plus, I won't have to worry about the rating games if I postpone my dreams of building a harem peerage group."

After a few more hours, the conductor speaks through the public announcement system again. "Ding Dong! This is your conductor speaking. The train will be arriving at Sainan station, the terminus of the White Line, shortly. After that, the train will be going out of service. All passengers must disembark at this station."

Issei looks out the windows and finds that the train has entered a large populated city filled with many convenience stores and a large shopping center in the background. The train finally comes to a complete stop at Sainan station.

"It looks like I am here. Time really passed by quickly." Issei gathers his belonging and steps off the train. The moment he steps off the train, he begins to feel a strange aura around him. The aura feels similar to the aura back in Kuoh City. Issei stops before the turnstiles and tries to understand the strange aura around him.

"So, this is Sainan City? For some reason, I can feel a strange aura wandering around this city. It might be because this place is home to one of the devil clans. Maybe it is home to one of the angel clans. Or maybe it's owned by some magical creature. I have to figure out what this is."

"Sir! Please keep moving. You're blocking the exits," an old man interrupts Issei from behind.

"Oh! Sorry." Issei exits the station and tries to feel the aura in the open streets of Sainan.

"This place does feel weird. This aura nearly matches the aura back in Kuoh. There has to be a devil clan or an angel clan somewhere. Oh well, they should be able to sense my presence as well. I hope that they don't mistake me as a stray devil or think that I am trying to invade their territory."

Issei looks around trying to learn more about his new environment at Sainan. As he continues to observe his new surroundings, his watch begins to beep.

"Oh no! I'm late. I was supposed to be at the dorms by 6:30 PM. I'm going to miss the check in time. Shit! I've got to hurry."

With that in mind, Issei heads over to the dormitories of Sainan College.


	3. The Mysterious Student

**Author's Note: **It is interesting to see people making conclusions when only two chapters are released. This is only the beginning and I haven't unleashed any of the major plot points yet. I am still working on them at the moment.

This chapter mostly pulls elements from To Love-Ru OVA. I hope the events presented here give Issei enough curiosity to keep his eyes on him.

There were some more parts about Issei's curiosity. However, I decided to leave that part out. Depending on how this story goes, I may not need that extra bit of element at all.

Published 2/18/2015

**Chapter 3:**

**The Mysterious Student**

"Room 251. It must be this room here."

Issei quickly finds his room and moves in. Given his extraordinary strength from the training with Tannin and his red dragon power, Issei is able to move all his belongings in without any trouble. When he finally gets a chance to sit down on his bed, he observes the room he will be bound to for the next year. Like all of the student dormitories in this college, the place looks like a furnished prison cell. The only difference is that there are no bars in front of the doors.

"This is sure going to be a boring place for the next few years. I am already missing Rias and Asia just looking at this place. The probably have a better setup in their dormitories since their college is more prestigious. Maybe it even looks like a hotel with two western-style beds next to each other. There's probably top notch maid service over there too."

Issei tries to lie down on his bed but accidentally bumps his head. "Ouch! Even this bed is hard as rock. What a very cheap facility."

"Hey you man, over here." Issei rolls around in his bed and sees his new roommate on the other side of the room. His roommate is sitting up staring at him with thick glasses.

"You have been here for more than 10 minutes and you still haven't noticed me? From the looks of you, you probably like to hog the room all to yourself with those stupid decorations."

"What are you talking about and who are you anyways?" Issei tries to understand his words as he feels the unwelcome vibes from his new roommate.

"You are Issei Hyoudou, right? You know it is improper not to introduce yourself first. Have your parents taught you this?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to ignore you. Ehehe… Nice to meet you. You are right that I am Issei Hyoudou. What is your name?"

"I am Ken Carbin." Ken quickly shakes Issei's hands and returns to his bed.

"Listen, Hyoudou-san, let's get things straight. First, I hate H. Second, I am not supposed to be here. I was supposed to go to Tokyo Institute of Technology, but I missed the deadline to apply so I am stuck here. That leads to number three, I want a sterile environment that will let me study and earn good grades for me to transfer over there. That means nothing except peace and quiet. Do you understand?"

"Yes, whatever. You should know that this is my room too." Issei pulls out his collection of female model posters, making Ken angry. Ken gets the relief when the dorm supervisor comes to inspect their dorm room.

"Hello. So you are Issei and you are Ken, correct? I am here to make sure that everyone is checked in and there is nothing wrong with the move-in process."

Both of them nod. The dorm supervisor then spots Issei's posters. "Issei, I haven't gone over the rules yet, but one of the rules is not to put any inappropriate decorations up. I know you are at the age, but your posters are too distracting for an educational environment. You can be cited for putting those posters up so put those away." The dorm supervisor exits and leaves Issei with a disgruntled face. Issei, not wanting to deal with Ken anymore, decides to move with his laptop computer to the lounge in the middle of the hallway. Inside the lounge are large sofas and tables. There is also a small kitchen nearby for people who want to cook.

"This place is much better. I really wish I can make this place my room. Why did I get paired up with such as jerk? I don't know anybody here so I really didn't have a choice."

By the time Issei's laptop has completely booted, his ComTalk application starts to buzz. Issei quickly hovers over to the icon and clicks on it.

"Huh? Rias is on the line? I guess I am connected to a network. That was fast." Issei answers it.

"Hello, Issei. I am calling to check on my dear servant. It looks like you made it fine."

"Hey Rias. Yeah, the travel portion went pretty well," Issei enthusiastically answers.

"That's good to hear. So, how is your new life at Sainan? Anything new you would like to share with me?"

"Umm…" Issei organizes his thoughts. "It's horrible. This place is weird. My dorm room looks like a prison cell and I have an annoying roommate to deal with."

"Interesting. I am sure you will have exciting adventures from this point forward."

"This point forward? How? I'll probably feel more miserable than before. Sigh! If only I got into Kuou City University. I really want to be with Asia, Akeno-san, and you."

"Don't worry, Issei. I'll do anything to help out my fiancé. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you."

"Well, Rias, is it possible for me to transfer to Kuou City University? I still want to be with you. Your school is probably better."

"Don't worry Issei, leave that all to me. You will get your wish. Just focus on your studies."

"Thanks." The conversation ends. Now that Issei feels a lot better after talking to Rias, he starts preparing for his first day of class.

"It looks like I have Japanese History in the morning. Then, there is Chemistry next. To be honest, I don't know where I would go from here. I am still undeclared and I have to make my choice by the end of my second year. Devils have long lives, but humans don't."

Before Issei can look through the rest of his schedule, he hears a loud thump followed by a long stream of noises. Issei walks over to the window and finds a strange boy on the floor with books on top of him.

"This place is sure weird. Now, there is a clumsy boy who falls in the middle of a flat hallway. How is that even possible? Everything doesn't make sense."

"Hey Yuuki-kun! Are you alright? I can help you if you want." A blue-haired girl offers this boy some help.

"That's OK. I can do it by myself." The person gets up and tries to pick up all the books he dropped. Being heavy, the books disrupt his balance, making him fall all over again, this time with a surprise.

"Gyaaaaa!" Issei could hear screams followed by a series of slaps. He quickly races over to see the aftermath of this boy. The boy has fallen again, this time under the blue-haired girl's underwear. There are also many girls kicking and yelling at him.

"What a monkey!"

"You're such a pervert!"

"You're the worst."

Issei watches as the boy quickly begs for forgiveness. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me!"

"Seriously, you're getting too old for this. Who the hell slips on carpet?" The girls walk off, leaving the boy alone.

"I feel so ashamed to be in the same dormitory with such a weird kid. He slips on rough carpet and manages to lunge himself towards girls' underwear."

Issei then compares the boy to him. "But… it does make me feel jealous. I wish such accidents happen to me too. No, I must be pure. If I copy him, I will get frowns from Rias and Asia. This kid probably doesn't have any girlfriends or engagement yet so he can do it without much trouble. Sometimes I wish I can be free like him."

Issei's theory is questioned when he sees another girl approach him. She has short pink hair and is shorter than the blue-haired girl he saw earlier.

"Good evening, Rito-san! Don't worry about what just happened; accidents always happen. Here, take this. This plant will decorate your dorm room very nicely. It will also help you refreshed after a long day of difficult lessons."

"Ah, thanks. Momo. I'll take it into my room later."

"Oh, you better hurry. Onee-san is waiting for you upstairs as well." As the boy walks off, another girl with pink hair approaches him. This time, her hair is slightly longer than the person before.

"Hey, Rito. I have a present for you too. It's a nice teddy bear that Haruna and I picked at the mall."

"Oh, thank you," Rito takes the teddy bear as well.

"Don't get me wrong! I am here to make sure you don't act perverted. You better remember that you are also Ane-ue's fiancée."

"Same here. I am here to keep your morality on your toes, Yuuki-kun. You are already an adult and your actions are unacceptable in the real world. Got it?" A black-haired girl approaches the boy from another angle. As more girls approach the boy with gifts and invitations, Issei is stuck trying to analyze the situation.

"Is this a dream? How can it be? Isn't this the same person that got beaten up by the girls? How can this person grope girls while getting the same level of admiration as Kiba? …and he has a girlfriend too? How was he able to get one?"

"I see you're watching that boy over there. Doesn't that make you feel jealous?" Issei turns around and finds someone standing next to him.

"Well, a little bit. Do you know him personally? How can get girls despite his mistreatment of them?"

"I don't know him personally, but I went to the same high school as him. You are looking at Rito Yuuki, the biggest pervert back in high school. His perversion is so horrible that he is always discussed by the Morals Committee. I was one of the members. His acts of indecency includes showing up in school naked, wedging himself between the legs of girls, and groping girls' breasts. He has been moderated many times, but with a principal as bad as this boy, he was always let go. I hope this university thoroughly gives him the makeover he missed out on in high school."

"What! No fair." Issei thinks in his mind. "I wanted to do those too and get away with it. When I was in high school, the farthest I have ever gotten is peeking into the girl's locker room. Before I met Rias, I would never get the chance. Matsuada and Motohama always take the jackpot and I get the beating. Why can't I have a high school life just like him? Life is just not fair!"

"Don't you feel enraged when you see this? You are probably thinking how this boy is able to attract so many girls too. There's nothing spectacular about him. He has good athletic skills, but that's it. He is always near the bottom of the class rank and always has to take remedial classes. It's surprising he somehow made it here. If I could, I would throw all my hatred and stress on Rito."

"So his name is Rito, eh?"

"Yes, that's all you need to know about him. Don't even try to befriend him. He'll make you angry. All those beautiful girls around him will defend this worthless boy vigorously so there's no hope if you wish to lure them away."

"Interesting analysis. Thanks for the input." Issei watches the boy next to him leave and join the other boys in beating down Rito. The fight lasts for a good minute before the dorm supervisor arrives. Issei has something else on his mind.

"That Rito boy has the ability to attract girls even though he does many indecent acts on them? The girls would also defend him? Why would the other boys get insanely jealous at him? I am sure there is something inside of him that gives him such powers. Maybe it's a Sacred Gear."

Issei becomes more curious about Rito that his head starts to hurt. Issei sees the same blue-haired girl guiding him upstairs. Waiting for him at the stairs is another pink-haired girl, this time with extra long hair matching the length of Rias's hair.

"I don't understand. How is it possible that he is a ladies' man? He doesn't have the looks and intelligence of Kiba. This is beyond my thinking power."

Issei's curiosity reaches a point where he summons his familiar to watch over Rito. He outfits his familiar (a flying ship) with cameras, microphones, and sensors to spy and track all of Rito's movements.

"Now, show me all the secrets of this Rito boy."

In the meantime, Issei tests his Bilingual technique.


	4. Issei's Confusing Discovery

**Author's Note: **I am very sorry that Chapter 4 had a long delay. I am currently working on decrypting a program and don't know when it will be finished. I'm releasing this long overdue chapter to celebrate the premiere of High School DxD BorN.

I know the character naming is getting complicated, but we're still looking at this story from the DxD side. Keep in mind that Issei still does not know who these people are. Once I move over to the To Love-Ru side, I'll slowly unmask the names of all the characters.

Chapter 5 may face a long delay as well. However, I hope to be on the To Love-Ru side for that chapter.

Published 4/4/2015

**Chapter 4:**

**Issei's Confusing Discovery**

"It looks like this is a good place to stop for today. Make sure you review those lecture notes on the different Eras before coming to next class. I may throw a pop quiz out at you sooner than you think."

Issei's first class, Japanese History, just ended. He quickly packs his belongings and walks out the door. As he walks to his next class, he makes optimistic thoughts.

"Japanese History will be fine. I guess all that testing for me to become a high-class devil helped. I hope my next class goes well too. Just a little bit more effort and I'll be home with Rias and everyone else."

Issei arrives at his Chemistry class and takes a seat in the back of the classroom. He remains optimistic as he prepares for class. As he looks around to see his classmates, one particular classmate shocks him.

"Huh? Is that the Rito-boy who lives on the same floor as me? He's also in the same Chemistry class as me? What a coincidence!"

Issei becomes curious at Rito and focuses all his attention on Rito. "Who are those girls around him? They look familiar. I remember that blue-haired girl. He accidentally groped her yesterday, did he? What about that pinked-hair girl next to him? I remember seeing her invite that Rito boy upstairs. …and what about that black-haired girl over there? Wait, what is going on? Are they his bodyguards?"

Issei's observations give him more suspicion that Rito might have a sacred gear that attracts girls.

"I just have to know what that power is. Those girls don't seem bothered by him looking and touching their private parts. They talk to him like a usual person. Maybe the girls have something special too just like Rias, Asia, and everyone else from the Occult Research Club."

Suddenly, some random girl appears behind the blue-haired girl and gropes her breasts.

"Yaho! Haruna. Your big sis' has come to see you. Look how much you have developed when you became a college student."

"They've gotten bigger too," another girl with red eyeglasses makes an embarrassing comment.

"Geez… stop. It's so embarrassing."

The black-haired girl stands up and defends the blue-haired girl. "Hey, Momika-san. This is public place. You should know how to behave in public by now. That's probably why you failed your entrance exam. Go back to your remedial classes and work on your brain."

"Oh! Kotegawa-san, that's not much of a problem. I just got carried away a bit too much during my senior year. Don't worry, I'll be all refreshed and ready to attend this college next semester. In fact, my remedial classes have been going very smoothly these last couple of weeks."

"Suit yourself." The black-haired girl walks off. With her out of the way, a turquoise-haired girl clings Rito from behind.

"Rito-kun. I am so happy that I am in the same Chemistry class as you. Please help me; I'm not that good at Chemistry. I'll give you a VIP ticket for my next concert as a reward."

"Umm… I guess I can help you, but I am not that good at Chemistry either."

"Well, how about all of us get together sometime," the long pink-haired girl makes a suggestion.

"Thanks for the offer, but just Rito-kun and me will be fine," the turquoise-haired girl backs away and makes second thoughts. "This was a good chance to be alone with Rito-kun, but that Lala-san had to ruin everything. Why does she always have to intrude my relationship with Rito-kun?"

"By the way Haruna-chan, how is your progress with Yuuki-kun? Maybe Yuuki-kun still finds you too underdeveloped and wants someone like her." The random girl walks over to the pink-haired girl and gropes her breasts. "You need to work harder to have a body like this. Seriously, Lala-chi, how did you get such a body?"

"Ehehe… I just got these from my mother." The pink-haired girl giggles while responding.

"Stop it, Risa. Don't talk about this anymore."

Suddenly, a loud noise could be heard. The girls all find out that Rito has fainted from too much excitement.

"I guess Yuuki-kun's tolerance is still too low. What a pity."

The fainting also surprises Issei. "Huh? Rito faints and passes out from looking at too many breasts? How is that possible? That's one of the best parts of being a man! Seriously, this guy is making me angry. He's such an idiot if he can't understand a man's desires."

"I told you about this. If you keep looking at Yuuki-kun, you'll be angry. Do you believe me now?" The person from the morals committee, who was also in the same class, tries to get Issei to look away.

"No! That's not what I am talking about."

As soon as class ends, Issei continues to observe Rito. He equips his Boosted Gear and aims it right at the girls around Rito.

"Here's my chance. I'll use my new technique to understand more about those girls around Rito: Superscope Bilingual! Since all the 'Rito' girls are in the same place, this technique will be most effective."

Issei activates his Boosted Gear.

"Let me hear those breasts."

The first person Issei target is the blue-haired girl.

"When is Yuuki-kun going to confess? Why does he have to be so indecisive? It hurts. Maybe he likes Lala-san more because she has a more attractive body than me."

Next is the black-haired girl.

"Yuuki-kun's such a shameless pervert. But on the other hand, I wish I was the victim. How am I supposed to approach him without dropping my guard?"

Finally, Issei targets the pink-haired girl.

"We're going to have a threesome with Haruna, right Rito? Just like what Peke said, the king of the universe can do anything he wants."

"Huh? Threesome? What is she talking about? …and what is this about the 'king of the universe'?"

The moment Issei hears those words, he puts away his Boosted Gear.

"Is the only reason why all these girls are following him is because he is destined to be the king of the universe? King of the human realm? That makes sense. No, wait! There's no way anyone would pick him to be the king of universe? He's too weak to be a king; he acts crazy in front of all these wonderful girls and faints and falls everywhere. If that is true, then there really is something special about him."

Issei looks in his backpack for other tools he can use at the moment. "I guess I don't need to be in a rush for that. He lives in the same dormitory as me and we share at least 1 class together. I'll worry about this after English." Issei quietly heads off to his English class.

The following night, Issei calls back his flying ship. He downloads all of the videos onto his hard drive and commands the flying ship to continue monitoring. Since Issei was able to observe most of Rito's girls in class, Issei has his familiar monitor the rest of Rito's girls he saw in the dormitory earlier.

"Now, let's see what secrets you have to hide from me, Rito-boy."

Issei watches the first clip. It's a clip depicting the activities occurring at Rito's home. His parents are rarely home as Rito's dad is always busying meeting the deadlines for his next manga chapter and Rito's mom is always overseas showcasing her new clothes design. In the clip, one of the pink-haired girls is being scolded by Mikan, Rito's sister.

"What are you trying to do in Rito's room?"

"Umm… I'm just cleaning it. It will be clean and shiny when Rito-san returns for the holidays."

"Is that so? What's with that perfume in your hand?"

"This is an extract from the Spindatesse plant. It has a sweet smell that will keep the room fresh when Rito-san is not here."

"Alright, do whatever you want." Mikan walks away.

"Phew, that was close. This perfume is actually part of my secret love potion that I am working on. By using the sweetest flowers I can find, I'll be able to hypnotize Rito-san and make progress on my harem plan."

After hearing that message, Issei presses the stop button.

"So, that short pink-haired girl has a harem planned out for Rito? That's so nice of her. I wish Rias or Asia-chan could do the same thing for me. What's next?"

Issei watches the next clip. This clip focuses on a nearby candy shop. Inside the shop are three girls. One has medium-sized pink hair, the other person has red hair, and the last person has blonde hair.

"I really want to see Rito-san in his beast form," the red-haired girl speaks.

"He's already a beast in his usual form. He goes wild whenever a beautiful girl approaches him."

"I think you're just jealous. I can tell by the way you're speaking to me."

"No I'm not!" The pink-haired girl reiterates her statement.

Issei stops the tape. "Maybe Rito does have a beast mode in him. That might be from his sacred gear and he doesn't realize it. I didn't realize my scared gear until I became one of Rias's servants."

The final clip shows the interior of Sainan High School. At first, all Issei could see is the perverted principal running after the beautiful girls in the hallway. He then strips himself and dives into girls. Before he was able to give a deadly kiss, the morals committee corner and discipline him. Next, the camera points to an empty room. In this room, Issei sees the girl who handed Issei a gift earlier talking to the school nurse. The school nurse reminds Issei of Rias.

"It was quite an interesting experience with Yuuki-kun around. He was the first person to break the alien-human barrier."

"Well, I guess so. I hope his life goes well in college."

"It's alright. As long as Lala-san is with him, everything should be fine. I really want to see them kiss."

The thought of Rito being able to kiss shocks Issei as he turns off his computer. "Why does life have to be so unfair? I had to work hard to get acceptance from girls like Rias, Akeno-san, and Asia-chan while this Rito boy naturally attracts girls but acts weird and faints whenever he gets close to them. Why can't I be the person who gets this talent? If only I could switch places with him."

Issei then looks at his left hand. "Well, since I am a king in my own regard, maybe I can use this power to my advantage. That's right; I can make him one of my servants. But wait, what happens if it fails? I won't be able to retrieve my pieces if this method doesn't work."

Issei looks for other tools to help him. He finds an envelope with reams of paper inside it. Each paper has a decorative circle printed on it.

"That's right, I can use this to keep him under my watch for now. I have lots of them and can always get refills from Rias. Let the preparations begin."

"Shut up! I'm studying. Don't you have homework too?" Issei finds Ken Carbin angrily digging through his homework assignments.

"Oops, sorry, my bad." Issei leaves Ken alone and exits the dorm room.

Later that night, as Rito tries to go to bed, he hears a knock on the door.

"Rito! Are you awake? This is quick; I just need to give you something." Rito walks over to the door and slowly opens the door. He finds his dormitory neighbor with a small envelope in his hands.

"Hi Rito, I found this envelope with your name on it. It was lying on the floor next to your door."

"That's strange…" Rito takes the envelope and returns to bed. Before he turns off the lights, he looks at the envelope.

"Who is this from? There's no one else's name printed on this envelope. Oh well, I'll just take a look at and throw it away."

Rito opens it up and finds a piece of paper with a large decorative circle printed on it. "Huh! What is this? What's with this decorative circle? This pattern looks interesting, but what is it supposed to mean?" Rito searches for clues and only finds one readable sentence.

"Your wish will be granted."

Rito is puzzled by the sentence. "What wish? I didn't make any wishes. This must be another prank by Momo, Lala, or Risa. Maybe Haruna-chan wanted to make up with me after that incident and draw this nice circle for me."

Rito puts the piece of paper on his desk and goes back to sleep.


	5. Your Wish Will be Granted I

**Author's Note: **Here's Chapter 5. As promised, we are now on the To Love-Ru side. Although I'll reveal who each hair-color refers to, I'll also be masking Issei's name because Rito does not know who Issei is.

This chapter partially serves as filler because I don't want to rush the events too quickly. I am also writing Chapter 6 so it should not take too long for me to get Chapter 6 ready. Don't worry, Rito and Issei will come to know each other at some point.

As for what will happen next, wait and see to find out. I am still iffy about some parts of this story and probably will be adding some ideas as I go along.

Published 4/13/2015

**Chapter 5:**

**Your Wish Will be Granted I**

"What does this piece of paper mean?"

Over the next few days, Rito examines the circle everywhere he goes. He tries to ask Lala, thinking this piece of paper is from her. Lala, an expert in technology and gadgets, has no clue. Momo, another suspect, gets dizzy from looking at the circle and faints. Haruna asks her sister Akito for help. Akito thinks the circle means 'good luck' for Rito and Haruna. Saruyama, his roommate, has the most legitimate idea; he thinks it's an invitation to one of the clubs.

"This must be an invitation for the magic club. The way this circle is drawn looks like something used to chant magic spells. Remember that magazine I showed you which had an enchantress casting a magical spell? It looks like that with the exception that circle is drawn on the table instead of a piece of paper."

"Magic? There's no way something like that could be possible in real life. The depiction on the magazine cover probably isn't magic either. The artist might have added it to make it look attractive." Rito applies the knowledge of his father's manga to judge the cover of the magazine.

"Or, this may be a recruitment flyer for the knights club. This circle is the logo of their club."

"But why would it say 'Your Wish Will be Granted' across the top of the circle?" Rito points to the readable words on the piece of paper.

"Maybe it really is for the magic club. It could be for the fortune-telling club. You give this piece of paper to one of the club members at the booth and they will decipher this for you. I hope it's something good."

Rito looks at both the front and back of the paper. "Anyways, it's strange the person who created this flyer didn't put any details about their club. How are people going to know which booth to go to when club recruitment events start next week?"

"Who knows? It might be one of those secret clubs. Only people who can decipher this puzzle are allowed to join. I hear that these clubs are usually the best clubs to join. The entrance requirement is like a basic test and only the best and brightest students are allowed to join."

"Huh?" Rito is unsure about Saruyama's explanation.

"Don't stress yourself out so much, Rito. There's plenty of time to think about which club you want to join. Just enjoy your first few weeks of class."

"Yeah, I guess that sounds good." Rito and Saruyama part ways as they both head to their classes.

Rito's next class is Calculus. He is not looking forward to this class since he struggled with his homework assignments and didn't do well on the quiz last week. Today, they get their results. As expected, the teacher comes up to Rito with a frown.

"Yuuki-san, I am very disappointed with your score. These questions are mostly review from your math classes in high school. Either the math classes at your high school are subpar or you were lazy and didn't bother to work on math. You better brush up on these basic skills or you will never succeed in college," the teacher ungratefully hands Rito his test. Rito turns it over to find a red 15% on the top right corner of the paper. As Rito looks at his mistakes, he makes comments about his math aptitude.

"I always hated math. I never had time to work on math because my dad always called me to help him work on his next manga chapter. He's so enthusiastic with manga that he's always rushing to meet deadlines for three different stories. Why can't teachers understand the situation I'm in and be more lenient on me?"

"Don't worry Rito, that's why I am here." Rito turns to left and finds Lala, the girl with the long pink-haired, smiling at him. "Even though I was the valedictorian in high school, I only applied to this college so I could be with you."

"How is that going to help? We have a term exam in math in a little over three weeks. There's no way I could learn all this in just three weeks."

"I'll be here too," Haruna, the blue-haired girl, sits on the other side of Rito. "Just like how you learned how to cook, being good at math takes time. You might not do well on this exam, but there are few more exams down the road and that final exam. Lala-san and I could help you catch up."

"Yeah…" Rito still feels stressed thinking about all the math he has to catch up on. Over the next few days, Rito continues to keep his mind off the mysterious circle and work on brushing up his math studies. Rito looks at the circle every time he goes to sleep but manages to keep it from distracting him.

After a week has passed, club recruitment events finally begin. Rito can see rows of booths lined up in front of the cafeteria. As Rito looks for the booth that matches the piece of paper, he finds many students are crowding around some of the booths, notably the Photography Club.

"Hey! These are some of my secret ero shots from last year. Take a look."

"I have a nice video here for your enjoyment."

"Here's is the hottest girl I found in the city of Sainan."

"If you join us, I'll show you the perfect place to get these shots. Here's also a bonus for all new sign-ups."

Rito, hoping not to be a pervert like the current members of the Photography Club, quickly moves away, continuing his focus of trying to identify the club that corresponds to the paper. He walks up and down the aisle and finds no clues.

"There's no club with a symbol that looks like this. All the clubs here have words and pictures that are easy to understand. Maybe Saruyama's other theory is correct. This is probably a puzzle I have to solve. What kind of puzzle is it and how am I supposed to solve it? This circle is starting to look weird."

As Rito observes each booth, he finds his friends already at different club booths. Some of them look like they are signing up. Haruna is trying out the cooking club. Lala is talking to some guys at the Robotics Club. Yui is petitioning to form a Morals Committee Club, hoping to enforce morality standards in Sainan College. Run already has a club waiting for her, the Run-Kyouko Fan Club. Finally, Saruyama is talking to some of the people at the Publications Club, a club that writes magazine and newspaper articles about interesting events around Sainan University.

"Damn it. Everyone else has found the club they want to join. Yet, I'm still here trying to figure out what this stupid circle means. I want to give up on it, but if it was addressed specifically to me, they are probably expecting me to join."

Suddenly, a random girl approaches Rito with flowers.

"Are you Rito Yuuki?"

"Huh?" Rito turns around and finds an older girl looking at him.

"I am Ayane from the Floral Club. Why don't you check out our booth over there?"

"Uh… I guess so." Rito follows Ayane to the Floral Club hoping to take his mind off the piece of paper with a mysterious circle drawn on it. The moment Rito approaches the Floral Club, he is intimidated that he is the only male. Even the club members are all girls. With Rito stopping and looking to turn away, another girl walks up to him.

"You must be Rito Yuuki. Hello, my name Minamo, current president of the Floral Club. Please have a look at some of the flower arrangements we have at our table."

"Umm..." Rito tries to look away but the two girls drag Rito over to the table.

"Come on Rito, don't be shy. We know that you like flowers. You even take delicate care of your plants at home."

"Wait, how do you know about my hobby?" Rito has never met with them before.

"That's simple. I work part time at a flower shop on Della Street. One of our regular customers is Momo Belia Deviluke. She's always looking at our latest flower arrangements and mumbling about you. I started talking to her a little more and she always talked about how great you are as florist. She also contributed some of her flowers in our shop."

"That Momo, I never have an idea what she's doing," Rito does not find it surprising that Momo would do this.

Minamo then shows Rito a flower sitting right next to her. Rito could tell this flower is different because every flower petal has a different color. "This is the Aromahide plant I got from Momo. Doesn't the radiance of colors make itself stand out?"

"Yeah, I guess so…"

"If you come and join this club, I will show you more plants from that I have from Momo."

"Umm… Plants are interesting, but I don't feel comfortable joining this club." Rito is uncomfortable that he is the only male member to join. Since the girls also know about Momo, the two factors give Rito a strong unwelcome feeling.

"What's the matter, Rito Yuuki? It's alright if we're all female. It's always nice to hear thoughts from outsiders such as people from the opposite gender. Come and join; we'll make you feel like home. Momo will also be happy," Ayane advertises Rito to join; before she could continue, Rito has disappeared.

"Phew, that was close. That Momo is sure sneaky. I'm sure this invitation is tied to Momo's harem plan."

Suddenly, Rito comes across a strange booth. This booth is far from the row of booths in front of the cafeteria. Unlike the other club booths, this club booth has no words on any of its signs. It only has a drawing the circle that matches the circle on the mysterious paper that Rito got.

"This must be it. This must be the one of the elite clubs that Saruyama talked about. It's so elite that it's far away from other club booths. If they gave me this flyer personally, they probably want me to join." With that in mind, Rito walks over to the booth.

"Hello," the girl at the booth politely greets Rito. "Welcome to the Dark Magic Club. You're looking to sign up, are you?"

"Umm… I guess." Rito shows the piece of paper to the girl at the booth. "Did you send me this?"

"Ah, yes, this is the recruitment flyer I personally sent you. Congratulations for finding the place. For that, you are invited to join."

"Invited to join? That was quick. Is there anything else I need to do?"

"You're all set. Just sign up here," the person at the booth hands Rito the sign-up sheet. As Rito takes a look at the sign-up, he becomes suspicious. There's no one else on the sign-up sheet. There's also no one but the girl and him at the booth. Rito then asks more serious questions.

"Umm… What does this club do?"

"We learn all sorts of magic spells and try to create our own. Sign up and you'll learn more."

"It's strange that there's no one else here. Who are the other club members?" Rito remembers the fact that Saruyama brought up about 'only the best and brightest students are allowed to join'. Rito is suspicious that no one else is on the sign-up sheet.

"You shall see Rito Yuuki." The moment the girl finishes her sentence, Rito becomes frightened. He recognizes the voice, but isn't able to recall it. Suddenly, a gust of wind surrounds the Dark Magic Club booth. After the wind disappears, Rito finds a new girl standing in front of the booth; this girl is someone he recognizes.

"Hello my servant, welcome back. Did you miss me?"

Rito quickly identifies her. "Wait, you're Nemesis. How did you get here? How did you set up this table?" Rito is surprised that Nemesis would be waiting for him right here during the club recruitment events.

"That was easy. Nobody could notice me in such a disguise. Doesn't it suit me well?" Nemesis is showing off her Trans-ability.

"I think I got the wrong place. I'll see you later, goodbye." Before Rito could walk away from the Dark Magic Club booth, Nemesis continues.

"Don't leave yet, Rito Yuuki. We're not finished. You wanted to see who the other club members are. Let me introduce them to you." Rito hears a loud thud. He turns around and spots another alien he recognizes. He remembers how she caused a big chaos at Sainan High School before.

"Yo Rito Yuuki. Long time no see. Guess who is back?"

Rito takes a while to realize who he is talking to.

"Wait, are you Darkness?"


	6. Your Wish Will be Granted II

**Author's Note: **Here's Chapter 6. This chapter has taken a while to write since I had trouble figuring out Rito's confrontation with Nemesis and Golden Darkness. I know that in real To Love-Ru, more people/aliens would be involved in situations like this, but this chapter was not meant to be a major battle. There will be a future chapter continuing the events that happened here.

I'm still working out the details on how to Rito will meet Issei. Issei will not instantly reveal his identity to Rito yet, similar to Rias and Issei in the original DxD story.

Published 4/21/2015

**Chapter 6:**

**Your Wish Will be Granted II**

"Wait! You tricked me did you? You gave me this circle to lure me to you, right?" Rito shows Nemesis the piece of paper.

"Ohohoho Rito Yuuki, you're not too dumb. However, you're only partially correct; I'm not the person behind that stupid piece of artwork. Seeing that you are so obsessed with that paper, I thought I would take the opportunity to pose as a representative for that make-believe club you are looking for."

"What do you mean? Why would you do that?" Rito is puzzled by Nemesis's explanation.

"That's how the power of darkness works. We are a group of assassins with only one objective: to kill. But simply killing people will create so much unwanted attention. Therefore, we work on a contract basis. We accept murder requests from aliens around the universe for a hefty price, aliens seeking vengeance, retaliation, pleasure, and/or domination. We disguise ourselves to merge into the society to approach the target. Once the mood is right, it's action time."

Nemesis then points at Rito. "You are the target of Golden Darkness. Her client Prince Lacospo has a pending claim against you. You haven't forgotten about it, have you?"

Rito remembers when he first met Yami. He was only buying taiyaki on that day when he saw a strange girl staring at him. Rito gave her some taiyaki and accidentally hinted that he knows about aliens existing on earth. In the original contract, Lacospo requested Yami to murder Rito for kidnapping Lala and threatening to take over Deviluke. Given both facts, Yami suspected that the boy was Rito Yuuki as he would have met with Lala a couple of times and know about her true identity by then. However, Rito has an objection to make.

"Wait! That was a mistake! I thought it was already cleared with Yami-chan a while back. Just like what Lala said, the description on the contract was wrong. Lacospo lied about it so it should have already been void. Even Yami-chan said so."

Nemesis smiles. "Oh? Is that so? But Prince Lacospo has not voided the contract so it's still valid. On top of that, you have been interfering with Golden Darkness's life too much with your perversion. Lately, she hasn't been acting properly; she hasn't fulfilled a single contract for the past few months. Given her strong track record of defeating the most violent alien colonies and crushing planets to smithereens, it's strange that this contract is taking longer than usual to fulfill. That's why I sent Mea to earth. When that didn't work out, I came here on my own."

Rito pictures all his memories with Yami and tries to justify the reason for her untimely progress. "Just like what Yami said, aren't there better things to do in life than to handle murder claims from desperate aliens? Yami is trying to live a new life and she has made much progress. She has a friend, she's attending school, and she's enjoying the life of a peaceful environment. Don't you see how hard she's trying to change? Mea's doing it, and you should do the same thing too."

"As much as she wants to change, the power of darkness inside of her will never go away. She is born to be an assassin, trained to be an assassin, and destined to be an assassin. There's no way anyone could change that. Plus, don't you feel this society has gotten a bit boring?"

"Boring? How is it boring?"

"There's nothing to do. There's less demand for assassins like us in a peaceful environment. We need a more chaotic environment, an environment filled with nothing but hatred. With high levels of hatred, there will be plenty of aliens looking for someone to kill. That will be a plus to us in the world of darkness."

"As the first princess of Deviluke, I won't allow this!" Rito turns around and finds Lala standing with her two sisters Momo and Nana.

"Heh! It's not surprising to see Lala-hime and her two sisters defend such a man."

"Papa promised that my future would be peaceful kingdom. He did everything he could to unify the universe. He suppressed all of the offering colonies and organizations with his power and gained the reputation as the most feared alien in the universe. As for you, let go of my Rito right now."

"Too bad Lala-hime, daughter of the Deviluke king. As much as you want your Rito Yuuki, there's no alternative to the outstanding contract that has not been fulfilled yet."

"It's not Rito's fault. You should go after Lacospo. He's the one who started all this fiasco. He made up lies and abused your services just to marry me."

"I'm not interested in your beloved affairs Lala-hime. I don't have the mind to think about all the complexities. All that matters to us is that contract. A contract is a promise and promises are never to be broken."

"SLASH!"

Suddenly, a loud slash could be heard. Lala turns and finds Rito on the ground with blood gushing out. Rito quickly collapses to the floor, unconscious and unable to speak. Pretty soon, his body stops moving.

"Rito!"

"Rito!"

"Rito-san!"

Momo looks up and finds Darkness smiling.

"Just like what my master said, we are darkness. We use stealth to approach and attack our targets. I caught you three girls and Rito Yuuki off guard and used this chance to give straight kill. Aren't my techniques excellent?"

"You'll pay for this!" Momo and Nana electrify their tails and aim it right at Darkness. Darkness makes no effort to dodge the attacks and simply laughs insanely.

"Ohohoho, how stupid of you. How is this going to rescue your beloved Rito Yuuki? You might as well save your energy for something else. Otherwise, you'll turn yourselves into toddlers like what happened to your big sister."

Lala quickly rushes over to Rito and tries to resuscitate him. "Rito! Please don't die, we've gone on many great adventures together and we haven't done yet. I even wanted to show you my homeland. No! Rito! Please wake up." Rito remains unresponsive.

Nemesis then walks over to Lala. "It's futile. It's over. Rito Yuuki must die. If you want someone to blame, blame it on the client who made a contract with Golden Darkness. Such humans who interfere with our business of assassination have no right to live. If you are so desperate, why don't you make a time machine and go back in time. Aren't you the universe's greatest inventor?"

"There's no way I'll forgive you for doing this. As the future ruler of the universe, I order you and your colony to disappear. I'll find some way to bring Rito back!"

"How? His soul must have wandered off into the depths of hell by now."

Right as Nemesis finishes her sentence, something red starts to glow from one of Rito's pockets. The red glow then exits from Rito's pockets. Lala and everyone else could see that the circle on the piece of paper has turned red. As the piece of paper lays flat on the ground, the circle enlarges, becoming as large as a nearby water fountain.

"Huh? What is this?" Everyone watches as the middle of the circle turns white. Then, something strange arises from the middle of the circle: a red masked man complete with armor.

"Huh? Rito was carrying this strange spell with him? How did it get there?" Nana asks.

After the circle disappears, the masked man equips his wings and soars to the sky. His figure now looks like a large dragon complete with red armor and green jewels. He then raises his right hand and covers it with a red gauntlet.

"Huh? What's this weird phenomenon? Is someone else going to play with me?" Darkness jokes about the unfolding situation. Suddenly, the man speaks.

"I am the great red dragon from the west, one of the true owners of the circle this boy was carrying. I am here to fulfill a wish as inscribed on the top of the paper."

"So, you're the creature behind that dumb magic circle? What a coincidence."

"No one is allowed to infringe on the design of our magic circle. The magic circle is property of the Gremory Estate and is to be used in accordance with the laws set by the Gremory Estate. Your usage of this magic circle is a violation of such laws. Do you understand?"

"I do. However, I'm not interested in you or the magic circle. I'm interested in Rito Yuuki, the man destined to die because of a contract between Darkness and Prince Lacospo. Don't tell me you are going to save this soul."

"That is the request I have received. I shall carry it out."

Nemesis firms up her words. "You are not to interfere with our business. We are a dark organization that handles requests to assassinate anyone. Rito Yuuki is one of our targets. This is for the sake of our clients. Try to stop us if you dare. We have the necessary skills needed to fight back."

Before Nemesis could speak more, the red dragon lets out a huge stream of fire, enough to burn Nemesis to ash.

"Don't mess with the power of the dragon. I have survived many wars and will have no trouble defeating you right here, right now."

Next, Darkness tries to stab the dragon from behind. As soon as she makes her first strike at the dragon, she receives numerous bruises.

"Ouch! That body is so difficult to penetrate. Such a cheater!"

"I could easily predict your movements so I've strengthened my armor at perfect timing."

"How about you try to dodge this?" Darkness tries to create a wormhole and teleport the dragon to another planet. The dragon simply fires multiple dragon shots to destroy the wormhole. As Darkness creates more wormholes, she does not realize that the dragon is now behind her.

"You were busy concentrating on creating your wormholes that you forgot to track my position. Take this. Boosted Punch!" The dragon makes one big punch and knocks Darkness off to a distant location. As he looks around for next target, Nemesis, he realizes that she has already disappeared a long time ago. With Nemesis and Darkness out of the way, the crisis is over for now.

The red dragon then walks over to the Deviluke sisters and Rito.

"Who are you? What are you going to do now?" Momo asks the dragon.

"You three are the ones who summoned me, correct?" Lala, Momo, and Nana nod, hoping that the dragon will help them out.

"Very well, I will now fulfill the wish."

The red dragon then looks at Rito. "How poor of you to die like this. There are many wonders of life you haven't seen yet. You had much potential inside you, but never got to use it." The dragon brings out his box of chess pieces and takes out one of the piece.

"I shall grant you a new life. However, in exchange, you will be working for me for the rest of your life."

"Wait! You can't take Rito-san!" Momo steps forward with her opposition. "Rito-san is destined to be the king of the universe. He is ordered by our father, the current king of the universe, to succeed him. He cannot go off on his own and become your slave. If Rito-san refuses to follow the order, the king will obliterate the entire earth."

"Don't worry about the details for now, little girl. You just need to know that having a living Rito is better than a dead Rito. You will meet Rito again and when you do so, he'll be a far better man than any of you can imagine. Now, come forward, Rito Yuuki." The red dragon drops one chess piece into Rito. Shortly after, Rito begins to move.

"He's alive!" Momo points it out at to everyone. "Thank you so much red dragon. How can we repay you?"

The red dragon hands each of the three Deviluke sisters the same piece of paper that Rito had, complete with a magic circle.

"Today, all of you will get a free service. If you ever need to see me again, use the circle. Be aware that I expect to receive a pact equal to the level service I am expected to perform. Remember that well."

The red dragon picks up Rito and takes him into the middle of the large magic circle. As the magic circle begins to activate, Momo tries to run in to stop the dragon from taking Rito.

"Sisters, I'll see you again later. I'll take care of Rito Yuuki and help him recover."

"Dragon-san. Please wait, we want to be with Rito-san for a bit longer." Before Momo could make it to the edge of the circle, the circle disappears, leaving nothing behind. While Momo is upset at the dragon's actions, Nana finds it surprising that Lala is optimistic about.

"Hey, sis, aren't you worried that dragon might do something horrible to that beast?"

"I believe in Rito. I know that someday, he'll come back to me. I could tell by the eyes of that dragon. Let's go back."

Lala returns to the dormitory and Momo and Nana fly home to Mikan. Meanwhile in the hills, Nemesis looks down at the campus of Sainan University while carrying a severely injured Darkness.

"It looks like my master plan will take a lot more effort than I originally estimated. If only I could find a way to defeat that red dragon. Let's go now, Golden Darkness, we've fulfilled your contract; we need to leave before the Deviluke forces arrive."


	7. A Confused Rito

**Author's Note: **Chapter 7 is filler. I feel like the events were rushed a little bit too quickly in Chapter 6 so I am slowing it down yet again. However, this chapter contains some little elements that will be important in the later chapters.

This Chapter also sums up the typical nature of boys in both DxD and To Love-Ru (as well as some other anime/manga/light novel titles). If you don't know what I'm talking about, watch DxD New Episode 8.

Published 4/25/2015

**Chapter 7:**

**A Confused Rito**

"Huh? How did I get here? The paper with that circle is gone too. What's going on?"

The next morning, Rito finds himself back in the room of his dormitory. He is surprised that he somehow survived knowing the fatal slash he got from Darkness last night. He looks around and sees Saruyama's posters and magazines, confirming his location. Then, something else shocks him.

"Shit! I already missed my morning class. I'm going to be late for Chemistry too."

Rito runs to class and takes a seat in the lecture hall. As he sits down, something else begins to bother him. A man passes by him and takes a glance at him.

"Wait; was that guy staring at me? Why do I feel it?"

Rito ignores the feeling as he takes out his materials for class. As he prepares to open his notebook, something else interrupts him. Rito looks up and finds two female students. Rito remembers one of the girls.

"This is the one. This is the Rito Yuuki that visited our club booth yesterday."

The other girl begins to talk to Rito. "Hello Rito, my name is Kanae. I heard that you stopped at our club booth but ran away before we could explain about our club. Is there something wrong?"

"Uhh…" Rito thinks to himself. "I knew it. This has something to do with Momo. They're luring me in for Momo."

"Rito, we're worried about you. We saw that incident yesterday. You went to that remote club booth and then a big explosion happened over there. Momo told us that you went to fraudulent club booth and was nearly killed by the receptionist."

"Wait! You know about the incident? Can you tell me more about it?" Rito is surprised that the Floral Club observed him after he left.

Ayane, the other girl, answers. "Momo told us that her big sister saw you at a remote club booth. That club booth gave everyone a strange aura so nobody went there. Then there was this huge explosion and Momo and her sisters rushed in. You were nearly killed by the receptionist if it wasn't for that red dragon."

Kanae responds. "Why don't you join us Rito? On behalf of Momo, we'll protect you in case that receptionist returns. She warned us that this may happen again."

"Um…" Rito is still concerned about the Floral Club having connections Momo. However, Momo is right that Nemesis and Darkness will return, especially if they find out Rito was revived. They may also return to murder more innocent people if a murder contract is issued against them.

Before Rito could reply, two males approach Rito. "Yo! You must be Rito Yuuki, right? I am Kaito, the president of the Animal Assistance Club. We heard from Nana that you are targeted by an assassin. She lured you towards a fake club to kill you."

"Huh? Nana? How do you know about her?" There's another club on campus associated with one of the Deviluke sisters.

"That's simple." John, the other member of the Animal Assistance Club, answers. "We work at a non-profit organization training animals to help disabled people. One day, one of our dogs went astray. He was later found by Nana. Nana also told us about the dog's feelings and why he wanted to run. We were hesitant at first thinking it was a fantasy but later decided to give in. The dog is now so friendly towards us. We are so grateful of Nana that we let her work with our animals on a regular basis."

Kaito then asks Rito. "Say Rito, we hear that you're uncomfortable with girls. You panic and faint when girls get too close to you. That's alright; why don't you join us instead? We're all guys so you don't have to worry about girls in our club. Since we're men, we're also better at protecting you from future dangers than those Floral Club Girls. So, sign up for our club instead."

"Umm," Rito thinks more. "Well, if it's Nana, it might be a safer choice. But then again, I'm not that interested in animals compared to plants." Rito remembers when he turned into a dog and had to go through torturous events from Maron, Haruna's dog. While Rito is in deep thought, Kanae speaks out at Kaito.

"Hey wait! You can't just come in here and take Rito away. He hadn't even finished talking to us yet. Learn your manners, guys."

"You girls are the ones who started it. You snuck up on him and gave him the sign-up sheet."

"We happen to be in the same class as Rito so we decided to take this chance to ask him. Plus, Rito is a fan of plants, a perfect match for our club. He's not interested in your animals."

"That's cheating! Just because you are in the same class as Rito doesn't give the right to do internal recruiting. Also, I'm sure if we expose him to more animals, he'll like animals more than plants. Animals move, speak, and even do tricks. Plants just sit there and wait to die."

"How shallow your minds are. You boys are all too short-sighted to realize the excellent nature of plants. Rito sees it too. That's why he's a better fit for us."

As the Floral Club and Animal Assistance Club continue to fight, Rito quietly moves a few seats away to evade the attention of both clubs. The club fights continue until a thunderous roar in the hallway could be heard in the hallway. Everyone glances out the entranceways and find a mob running towards the entrance of the neighboring lecture hall. One of the people in the mob, who also happen to be in the Animal Assistance Club, stops and explains what is going on.

"Hey Kaito and John, let's hurry to Biology. I hear there's a new hot professor that will be teaching the class for the rest of the semester."

"Really? Seriously? What happened to that old hag?"

"No one knows. Rumors say that the old hag got really sick and had to retire early. But who cares though, this new professor is the real deal. She's got shiny golden hair, really big breasts, and is such a klutz. The entire Photography Club is going to be filling up all those vacancies so if we don't hurry, there won't be any more seats for us."

"Well then, let's go. I can't miss this opportunity." Kaito then turns back at the Floral Club members. "You just got lucky you ladies, I'll be back to persuade Rito." Kaito and John head off to Biology to see the 'surprise' professor. Kanae and Ayane tried to approach Rito and continue their discussion until the Chemistry professor cuts them.

"Ladies, please take your seat. Class is now in session. You may continue your club recruitments after class."

As class is underway, Rito finds an empty seat next to him. Lala usually sits there. Rito looks around and finds the other girls present, giving Rito suspicions.

"Huh? That's strange. Lala is suddenly absent? Is it because of last night?"

Rito is unable to pay attention to class. He is still wondering how he instantly teleported from the club recruitment events to his dormitory. After class, Rito quickly approaches Haruna and asks her the same question he asked Saruyama. Knowing that Haruna is Lala's dormmate, she might have a clue.

"Hey Haruna, where's Lala? It's strange that she's absent today."

"Oh! Hello Yuuki-kun. I'm surprised that you were in class today. Lala-san told me that a dragon took you away and was going to make you his servant. Did the dragon change his mind and released you?"

Rito then thinks in his mind. "That's strange. How can a dragon appear? I thought dragons only existed in fantasies. It must be some alien tribe trying to kidnap Lala. Yes, that's right. Just in children's books, the dragon kidnaps the princess and guards her from being rescued. Then, a handsome prince defeats the dragon and the princess is rescued. If that's true, does that mean I'm supposed to be the prince? Maybe Gid-sama is trying to test me so he's faking a kidnapping incident."

Haruna, trying to not confuse Issei more, breaks Rito's thoughts. "Calm down Yuuki-kun. Don't think too much about it. I don't much about it either; the dragon and servant thing was mentioned by Lala-san. Just be glad that you're still here. Lala is attending an important meeting with her two sisters at her home in Deviluke. Apparently, that explosion also brought many other concerns so they are going to investigate it."

"Oh, Alright, I'll see you later."

"I'll see you later too Yuuki-kun. Don't forget that you can always come to me if you need help on your homework assignments."

Rito and Haruna part ways. As Rito heads to his next class, Introduction to Economics, he finds the same club recruitment event in front of the cafeteria. Apparently, the event is still ongoing. He could hear the loud recruitment speeches coming from the Photography Club.

"Hey everyone! We got new shots today. Here's a photo of the new Biology professor."

"Wow! She looks so hot."

"I want to be her assistant."

"No way! I have better grades than you so I should get the spot."

"It's the Photography Club again." Rito decides to skip Introduction to Economics and go the club recruitment event instead. He tries to remember where the booth for the fake 'Dark Magic Club' was located and heads over there. He's hoping he might find more clues about how he returned home and the dragon that the Deviluke sisters are talking about. Since dragons are large monsters, they should leave large footprints that will take many months to erase. Dragons also breathe large quantities of fire so they should leave many visible char marks around the area.

When Rito approaches the said area, he finds no evidence that anything happened here. There isn't even a table and chair or its footprints in the area. Rito then thinks to himself.

"Was that all a dream? No, it couldn't be. I remember it very clearly. However, it's strange that there's nothing here, just grass and trees. There's also people here doing their homework and reading their textbooks under the tree."

Rito then turns around and looks at the row of club booths behind him.

"This is the right place. I remember the footsteps I took to the fake club set up by Nemesis and Darkness. It's strange that everything here looks normal."

"What 'cha doing, Rito!" a voice suddenly shocks Rito.

"Don't scare me like that!" Rito turns around and finds Saruyama with his membership card.

"Wait! Is that the membership card for the Photography Club? You joined them?"

"Of course, Rito! There's a reason why they're the most popular club on campus. I'm sure that club has something good for you too."

"Err… No thanks." Rito doesn't like the sound of the Photography Club.

"Well, you better hurry Rito or you'll be left to dry. Look over there; even Yui is signing up right now."

Rito looks at Yui signing up for the Animals Assistance Club. Her love of cats brought her to that club.

"Oh this is great! We got our first female member. I knew there were girls who loved animals too."

"If only we can get that Rito in. We'll show the Floral Club the power of us men. All we need to do is to find a way to strip those wonderful ladies down to their underwear. Then, they'll scream like crybabies and run away. Rito will then be ours."

"What's even better is if we have the Photography Club blackmail them. Don't you see? All those girls over there are beauties of their own: huge breasts, slim waists, nice hips, and silky hair. Those pictures are really going to sell if we publish them."

"How about we steal their flowers and force them to follow our orders? We're guys after all and we have all the manpower."

"Quiet you boys!" Yui steps up. "I also joined this club to make sure you boys behave. You shameless perverts, as former president of the Morals Committee, such indecency will not be tolerated."

The Animal Assistance Club ignores Yui and continues their discussion. "Well, we do have a beauty right here. It's ironic that she's talking about all this indecency when she herself has a nice body. Let's convince her that a little bit of indecency is good for her."

"Ow! Wait! Stop it! Don't follow me with your lecherous eyes." Rito could only smile, remembering that Risa and Mio did the same thing to Yui back in high school. Then, another girl comes up to Rito.

"What are you doing, Rito? There's no club right here. There's only a tree." Rito turns around and finds Minamo standing right next to Saruyama with a smile.

"We've been looking for you. There was some disruption yesterday but it's all over. Don't go for any more of the strange clubs anymore and join us."

Rito, trying not to make Minamo cry, finally expresses his concerms. "You know, I appreciate your invitations. However, I don't feel safe whenever Momo is involved. She's always up to no good and ends up putting me through all sorts of troubles."

"Don't worry about that Rito. It's just an accident. We won't intentionally harm you. So, what do you say?"

Rito looks up and finds Kanae and Ayane looking at him as well. They are all hoping for a 'Yes'.

"Alright, but you better keep your promise. No Momo-esque events allowed"

"We promise. Let's go, Rito…" As the Floral Club girls escort Rito to the club booth, Saruyama cuts in with a request.

"Hey Floral Club president, I want to join too."

Minamo turns around. "Ewww… yuck, you stay away from me, future pervert. I see your membership card for that awful Photography Club. Those photography jerks have nothing better to do than to take and share disgusting photos of girls with everyone. I got blackmailed by them so many times. You like animals too so go join the Animal Assistance Club."

"Damn you, Rito! How come it's always you who gets the cute girls? Even in college!"

Saruyama later gets his revenge when he finds the Floral Club girls lifting Rito onto a stretcher.


	8. The Emerging Crisis

**Author's Note: **I'm not sure whether to call this chapter filler too. This chapter has nothing to do with Issei, but the facts presented here kind of set up the direction of this fanfic. Don't worry, Issei and Rito will meet soon.

If you have been reading Chapter 7 carefully, you should know that the new Biology professor is not an original character. She is revealed here. Because this fanfic revolves around her creations, I should include her somewhere in this story.

Finally with the release of this chapter, I have a better idea of where this story is going. It's subject to change though.

Published 5/2/2015

**Chapter 8:**

**The Emerging Crisis**

Lala, Nana, and Momo are currently at an emergency meeting held by Zastin, Gid, Sophie, and the Deviluke superiors. They are unsure why they were suddenly called in by Zastin after the event with Rito.

Once everyone is seated, Gid begins the meeting. "Since everyone is here, let's begin. I brought everyone here today to inform that we're now on red alert."

"Seriously? Red Alert? That hasn't happened in many years. I thought those would be a thing of the past after the universe was unified by the Deviluke forces."

Zastin then shows a hologram of different charts in the middle of the conference table. "That is mostly true. However, according to our recent observations, there is a powerful entity that is attempting to destroy the peace of our society." Everyone is in shock as they look through the charts.

Gid continues. "I'm sure everyone knows something about the organization that existed before the creation of this empire. The organization was said to be completely destroyed by a dark assassin. However, we have strong evidence that there may be a creation of a new organization similar to the old one. I, as the king of Deviluke, will continue to investigate this situation. I will locate the new headquarters and destroy them under my powers. As for the rest of you, protect all citizens. That's an order."

"Yes sir…" Everyone bows to Gid.

"Before we close the meeting today, I have one final note. Our sources also suggested the existence of rare mythological creatures in this universe. We are unsure why they're here, but we speculate that one, either the gods or other spiritual leaders are unhappy about the Devilukes dominating this universe or two, they are allying with us and helping us locating and destroying all dangers in this universe. They may also just be passing by. So, whatever actions they choose to take, we must be prepared. Do not let the citizens of our empire down. Are there any more questions?"

"No questions sir. As the royal bodyguard of Deviluke, I will obey the king's orders and protect all citizens from harm."

"There's nothing more I need to say; the meeting is over and you're all dismissed." With the meeting finished, Lala, Momo, amd Nana return to earth.

Back in college, Rito is limping along the walkway as he makes his way back to the dormitory.

"This was a tough day. I guess joining the Floral Club was a bad idea after all. It really does seem like those girls are Momo's assistants. If it weren't for the boys from the Animals Assistance Club, I would have become a plaything for the girls. But, there weren't any more good choices." Shortly after Rito recovered, he found the Floral Club girls arguing with the Animals Assistance Club again. Kaito had just reported 'illegal scouting of Rito' to the Publications Club. With the help of the Photography Club, the Publications Club will publish an article aimed at defaming the Floral Club. The Photography Club, already jealous at Rito being the first male member, jumps on the opportunity.

As Rito limps along the walkway along the Science lecture halls, he gets unwanted stares from passersby. Most of these boys are in the Photography Club.

"Hey look, everyone. That's the Rito-boy everyone from Sainan High School is talking about."

"Yeah, and he's also the first male member for the Floral Club."

"What's so great about him? He probably isn't interested in those girls either."

"Don't tell me he likes flowers too... Ewww, what a disgusting hobby for a guy!"

Rito ignores the voices of the Photography Club as he walks along. He then hears a different, but familiar voice calling him from the Science lecture hall.

"Hey, is that you Rito Yuuki?" Rito turns around and finds a professor standing in the doorway of the neighboring lecture hall to his Chemistry class.

"Wait? Lunatique-sensei? Are you the Biology professor that everyone is talking about?"

"Umm… I guess so. I just started teaching today so I don't know what words are going around." Tearju matches every description given by the photography club. Since she is too focused on her research, she is usually unaware of her surroundings.

"So, what brings you here?" Rito is confused that Tearju would end up being a professor here. Previously, she was a roving substitute teacher at Sainan High School, filling in for absent teachers.

"I am looking forward to start a new life. Just like Mikado-sensei, I was also involved in working for a terrorist organization. My job as a substitute teacher was only temporary. I also used the research labs here occasionally to work on my research. Recently, one of the previous Biology professors suddenly quit due to a heart attack. The chair of the department needed someone to fill in the position immediately so they asked me if I was interested. I was. The chair of the department was impressed with my research so I was let in."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," Rito thinks in his mind. Tearju's research specialty in nanomachine and biodefense is far superior to any technology on Earth. However, most universities including the prestigious National 7 Universities of Japan don't recognize and appreciate such research. Some have also labeled Tearju's work as something found only in fiction. It is rare for any university to take Tearju in without any conditions.

"Say, Yuuki, do you have time right now? If so, would you mind coming with me to my research lab? There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Umm… sure." Rito agrees, hoping he can ward all the spying from the Photography Club. As he walks with Tearju to her lab, he hears even more insults from the Photography Club.

"Look at him! That blonde busty professor took Rito in just like that. He isn't even taking Biology."

"He isn't bright either. I heard he got a 28% on his Chemistry exam."

"Yeah, I'm in his Calculus class. He made a 15% on his exam. It was so laughable."

"Let's hurry up with those photos and send them to the Publications Club. We've gotta get this out ASAP."

Tearju leads Rito to the basement of the lecture hall. There are hallways that connect the lecture halls to the offices and the research labs. Tearju opens the door to Room 181, her research lab.

"Come on in, Yuuki."

The research lab looks messy since Tearju just moved in. There is plenty of leftover equipment from the previous professor. Most of the equipment haven't been in many years and are now collecting mold. In the room is another alien Rito knows.

"Ah Rito-senpai, guess who is here?"

"Huh? Mea?" Rito quickly identifies her. "But I thought you were still in high school."

"High school doesn't last all day you know. I spent my non-school hours here. Plus, home is boring; there's nothing interesting to do."

"Interesting. Are you trying to be like Oshizu-san, who is always helping out with Mikado-sensei?"

"I guess you can say that since I was built by Lunatique-sensei too." Mea then gets serious. "The main reason I am here is to save Yami-oneechan."

"Huh? Yami? What happened to her?"

"That is exactly why I brought you here, Yuuki," Tearju responds as she clears the table. "Something serious happened shortly after you gone at Sainan High School."

Tearju then gets out her computer and searches for imformtion. "The weather around Sainan High recently changed for the worse. It was always dark and cloudy, giving some strange aura. Nobody, including Mikado-sensei and me, saw it as something suspicious."

Mea then continues. "Then, something happened that very day. Everybody suddenly turned into wild beasts. It was like the dark clouds spewed out an evil curse across the school. The only people who were not affected by the curse were Lunatique-sensei, Mikado-sensei, Oshizu, Momo, Nana, Yami-oneechan, and me. Everyone went after Yami-oneechan and tied her to the ground. The only person who could do that is… Nemesis, my former master. She set an invincible shield between everyone else and her with Yami-oneechan. Then, she activated a strange spell that transformed her into Darkness. Darkness and Nemesis nearly destroyed the entire school before departing."

"That makes sense." Rito easily relates the Darkness and Nemesis story to the recent incident he had back at the club recruitment event. If it weren't for the red dragon, Rito would not be alive right now.

"So, why are you telling me this? I'm just an ordinary human boy. This Darkness stuff is too complicated for me."

"You are the main target, Yuuki. Yami-chan in her Darkness mode kept making up all these fantasies about you after she was brought to life. Same thing with Nemesis; she also reminded Darkness that she has pending contract to fulfill."

"What does she want with me?"

"Who knows?" Mea answers. "Maybe she likes you so much that hopes to kill you and merge your body with her."

"Uhh…" Rito tries hard to hide the fact that he was indeed killed by Darkness and brought back to life by a red dragon knowing that it will only bring more questions to him. However, he hopes that Darkness would revert back to Yami before she finds out what happened to him next. The normal Yami would not care while Darkness will go berserk and cause more damage.

"Is there any way to turn her back to Yami? Something worked last time." Rito literally groped Darkness to turn her back into normal.

"This new curse is very strong, something that your old tricks won't do. But, as the person who created Yami-chan, I am confident I'll find a solution. I just need to do some more researching about this curse."

Rito then thinks more. He is unsure what Nemesis really wants. Killing him seems miniscule compared to all the chaos she caused at Sainan High. "Do any of you have an idea what Nemesis is up to? I thought the organization behind all of this was destroyed a long time ago."

Tearju shows Rito Gid's reports. "Gid just had a meeting about this with senior Deviluke officials and leaders of other planets. The senior researchers over there detected the presence of a new organization. The members are probably survivors of the old organization who are seeking revenge. True to their nature, they're working hard to stay under Deviluke's surveillance. Right now, it appears they're trying to round up as many assassins as they can from the previous organization. Rumors say that they may also be starting a new Darkness project, one that is more threatening to the stability of the universe than the previous project which eventually failed." Tearju's explanation explains to Rito why Lala, Momo, and Nana would suddenly be called to Deviluke.

"Wait, if they're rounding up all assassins, how come Mea is still here?" Rito knows that Mea is also an assassin.

"That's because I never existed when the organization was active. I was sealed in a vial and didn't come to life until after the organization was destroyed."

Tearju gets up and pulls some books from the bookshelf. "Say, Yuuki, would you mind helping us? You're probably the most knowledgeable student I can find in this school so how about it?"

"What am I supposed to do?" Rito is getting nervous at Tearju's request.

"Well, you can start by reading this book on cell structures." Tearju hands Rito an old book complete with her annotations. By the time Rito gets through the first page, he immediately gets overwhelmed.

"I think I'll pass. You should find someone else like Lala or Momo to help you. I can't read this."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Yuuki. I forgot that Biology wasn't your strong suit; how about I teach you some concepts." Before Tearju could speak any more, Mea notes that Rito has already left.

Rito leaves the Science building and realizes it is now night time. He quietly heads back to the dormitory to finish up on all the homework he has. As he walks by one of the dormitories, he hears unusual voices.

"The answer to this question is 7."

"No, it's 9! The formula you used only works in these conditions."

Rito looks up and finds two students in one of the rooms. It is strange that Rito can hear them very clearly even with the window closed.

"Wait! Did I just hear them talking? How is that possible? Why can I hear them so well from down here? Is this another of those weird dreams I have been getting?"

Rito quickly dashes away from the two students. As he continues to his dormitory, he realizes another unusual phenomenon.

"That is strange. How can I see the footpaths very clearly? I can even read the advertisement signs on the sides very clearly. What's going on? It's dark at night and I shouldn't be able to see anything."

Rito continues to run. He hopes that once he gets inside the dormitory, the lighted rooms inside will help him forget about this strange phenomenon. As he desperately searches for his dormitory, he could hear pretty much every conversation in the entire student complex, ranging from homework questions to personal family matters. The cacophony of voices irritates Rito to the point where starts to go insane.

"Someone, stop this. What's wrong with my ears?"

Rito runs away from the student dormitories and ends up in front of the fountain. He waits at the fountain until many students go to bed, allowing him to have peace as he returns to the dormitory. Since he can see better at night, he is not too worried about walking in the dark. He also feels more energetic at night, allowing him to pull an all-nighter without any problems. As he looks at the water fountain, he thinks about what just happened minutes earlier.

"It's strange that I feel more energetic at night. I could hear people talking and I could even see everything clearly. How did this happen? I'm sure the event with Yami-Darkness and Nemesis had something to do with it. After I was stabbed, what happened next? I just suddenly ended up in my room. Haruna-chan mentioned about a dragon coming afterwards, but how? Did the dragon do something? Maybe Lala can explain this to me once she returns."

As Rito waits for the other students to go to sleep, he feels that someone is lurking nearby.

"Ku Ku Ku, I smell a devil! What a treat!"


	9. A Surprise Attack

**Author's Note: **Thanks for a lot of 'interesting' comments. For the comments regarding Rito's situation being similar to Issei, it was interesting to write Rito's reaction to the same events Issei went through. Remember, Issei is far more confident than Rito. Also, the person who spotted Rito is not a fallen angel. Guess who it is below.

I'm also trying to cut down the scale of this fanfic. I have been adding too many elements per chapter since I was still iffy on how the story will proceed. With this chapter published, I have a solid plan on how this fanfic will proceed for the next 6 Chapters. I still need to figure out the climax of this story but that can wait for now.

Stay tuned in Chapter 10 when Rito gets a new roommate.

Published 5/9/2015

**Chapter 9:**

**A Surprise Attack**

"Ku Ku Ku, I smell a devil! What a treat!"

Rito quickly turns around and finds a strange shadow talking to him from the bushes.

"Huh? Who's there and what do mean 'I smell a devil'?" Rito speaks out to the shadow.

"So, there's a stray devil that has no sense of his identity. What a great treat. It looks like his master simply left him behind."

Rito becomes more puzzled by the shadow's message. "What do you mean by a 'stray devil'? I'm just an ordinary human and I thought devils only resided in hell. Do you see something that I don't see? Maybe you must be an alien who likes to wander at night."

The shadow laughs even more. "That's even more excellent. A stray devil who even classifies me as an alien? This is it; this is the best target any devil could find. I'll just use this clueless stray as my target practice. Boy, I've been dying to continue my practice."

Rito is still confused. "What? What do you mean 'target practice'? Why are you calling me a devil?"

"Ku Ku Ku, your scent gives it away. Since there's no other devil here besides you, you must be a stray. It's the perfect treat. I've been dying to practice my abilities. My former master was awful; he never let me use my abilities once and always came up with excuses. What is there to worry about? Maybe he's just afraid that it will overpower him. Or, he takes pleasure in torturing his servants. Then, on that very day, I decided to try out abilities against my master's orders. There was never a better sensation than that feeling you get when you first use your abilities. My master eventually found out so I killed him to prevent him from spreading the word. Ever since that day, I have been using my abilities on everyone I can find. Mmm… So satisfying."

"So, you want to test your abilities on me?"

"Yes you. You're the only devil I could find here. No one will notice if anything wrong happens to you, even if you die. Noble devil clans and Satans don't like stray devils and will eliminate them at first sight. I'm am 100% positive that those leaders have a 'search and destroy' order on you so if you happen to die from my target practice, less work for them." The shadow then digresses. "Grr… What's up those leaders when they made the peerage system? That system is like a form of discrimination. Rich noble devils with lots of wealth and heritage get to own servants. They can do whatever they want with them; even torture them to their delight. I hope one day I can show to those Satans how much better the underworld can be without this silly peerage system. By helping them eliminate strays, I hope I can gain their trust. "

"Calm down, Mr. shadow. You don't have me to tell me so much detail about this. I don't any of this."

"Ku Ku Ku… I can't hold it back anymore. Must… Use… Power!"

The shadow quickly lurches out at Rito. Once in broad view, Rito sees his true form. His form appears to be a large flying tick. Instead of 6 legs, he has 12 metal legs. He also has a long tube as his mouth. Rito is disgusted by the green mucus dripping from his mouth as tries to get away. In response, the large tick equips two cannons on his back. He fires large green bubbles at Rito. As Rito runs, he looks back and finds mud everywhere. The green bubbles rip apart anything, turning them into mud.

"Shit! This must be another alien from that evil organization. They probably found out that I survived so they're now coming after me. It's also probably why they're calling me a devil. I must be the devil of their organization."

"What's the escape for? Aren't you going to realize how great my abilities are?" As the large tick continues to chase after Rito, Rito realizes something strange.

"Wait! It feels like I am running faster than before. No one else notices me as I zip by this city. Even the dogs don't bark. Am I going so fast that no one notices me?"

Suddenly, the large tick approaches Rito from the front. "Don't run away, little devil. You only saw part of my abilities. I have more to show you. Why don't you taste some more of my power? The more you run, the more you incite me. Ku Ku Ku…"

Rito continues to runs in panic. Right when the large tick attempts to swoop in and grab Rito, Rito makes a leap towards a tree just off to the side. Suddenly, Rito realizes he somehow overshot the tree by a large distance, over 10 meters.

"What is going on to me? How did I jump so far? I was going for that tree and went right over it. Tonight has been so weird. This must be a bad dream I am having. There's no way anything like this could be possible." Before Rito could think more, a fallen tree hits Rito's head. Rito doesn't feel any pain. Before Rito could question about that, he looks up and finds the large flying tick just above him.

"Oh my little devil, think you can get away? You're too early for that. Let's play some more, shall we. This time, let's kick up the level of excitement."

The large tick unleashes a swarm of small flying ticks at Rito. Rito, overwhelmed by the sheer number of small ticks, finds himself swatting and stepping on the ticks.

"That's the fun I want to see, little devil." The large flying ticks laughs at Rito. "How about some more?"

Next, the large tick sprays white dust over Rito. He then uses his metal legs to create a spark. In an instant, the white dust ignites and blasts Rito to a nearby park.

"Running around is so boring. That's the method of transportation for a toddler. The real way of transportation for little devils like you is to be blasted around."

Rito tries to recover but is tied up by a spider silk. He looks up and finds the large tick shooting more silk at him. Suddenly, Rito finds himself bolted onto the sidewalk.

"I can't let you run anymore, little devil. Your running around is only going to cause more chaos. You don't want to be detected by these Satans too, do you? If they find you, you'll be killed for being a stray devil and in a more painful manner too. Why not just die here? I'll make your death as painless as possible."

"No, I don't deserve to die. I didn't do anything wrong. I don't even know why I am called a 'devil'. What do you want from me? Which organization or alien species do you belong to? What do they want from me?" Rito asks many questions at the large tick.

"I work for myself little devil. I already told you that there's no other devil you and me in this area. I belong in no stupid group. All they do is make me obey their stupid rules. Those rules do nothing but show their fears and weaknesses."

The large flying tick then aims his mouth at Rito. "You have given me all the target practice I wanted today. But, that's not enough. All that running has made me hungry. It's time to regain my energy and I shall gain it from you. Mmm… Based on all the running, I'm sure you have lots of energy inside you. What a treat. Why don't we combine our energy together? Plus, once you're gone, the Satans and those noble devil clans won't be able to find and kill you, a perfect win-win solution for us. That's why you should never be a stray, little devil."

The large tick uses his eyes and forms a bright flash at Rito. Rito is now paralyzed and unable to move. The tick then connects his mouth to Rito's head. Right before he injects his digestive juice into Rito and takes his first sip, a blaze of fire from nowhere burns his mouth.

"Ow! Ow! That's hurts. That was a dirty trick you played on me, little devil. If I get hungry, it will be your fault. I'll just directly grind into your bones and give you a slow and painful death."

"I didn't do that," Rito responds. Suddenly, red aura emanates from a distance. Both Rito and the large tick turn towards the aura. Even though both of them can't see the figure due to the bright light, they can hear who it is."

"By the orders of the Sekiryuutei, free this man at once you insect devil."

The large tick gasps, "Oh shit! I had no idea the Sekiryuutei dragon was lurking here all along. I thought I was safe hiding in this remote region." He then tries to justify his actions to the dragon, hoping to be forgiven. "I'm sorry Oppai Dragon, I was just trying take care of a stray devil who fled to this area. You know that stray devils are dangerous to the underworld and our society."

"Who can judge stray devils when they're one of them?" The dragon looks at the large tick. "You killed your master and escaped to this remote region on your own. That classifies you as a stray, Return home and apologize to the household you belong to right now."

"Negative! There's no way I'll ever go home. I refuse to live under any order. All orders are unfair and discriminatory. I want to live a lifestyle that fits me, not someone else."

The red dragon points at the large tick. "You are far too early to do anything you wish. Without proper training, a devil will lose their ability to properly control their powers, leading to what you currently are."

"Nonsense! Only a blindly devoted devil like you would follow those silly devil laws. Real devils live on their own set of laws." The large tick then gives an example. "You see, my master was being discriminatory at me refusing to let me use my powers. Without him, look how powerful I am."

"How about to test to see whose choice is correct?" The red dragon challenges the large tick to a duel.

"Bring it on. If I destroy this Sekiryuutei dragon, I'll be instantly famous in the underworld. I will probably get instant trust from those Satans too." The large tick makes no delay and flies straight towards the dragon. He tries to shoot large spider webs at the dragon aiming to nail the dragon onto the ground like Rito. However, the dragon simply dodges them. One of them webs eventually sticks onto the red dragon, but the red dragon easily wipes it off.

"Those webs are so weak. Is that all you have?"

The large tick then tries to squirt digestive juice at the red dragon. Once again, the red dragon easily dodges them. Some of the juice lands on the red dragon, but they only create small craters on the surface of the dragon. The large tick tries to squirt more digestive juice at the dragon until he gets tired.

"Look at how much damage you caused below with your juice."

The large tick looks down and finds numerous mudslides everyone. The beautiful garden adjacent to the central park is now a huge quagmire.

"Shit! If I wasn't dealing with you, I would have never done this. Now you've made me seriously angry! I'm going to kill you now."

The large tick arms everything he has. His legs are now knives, his wings now spread paralyzing powder, and his body is now more slender, increasing his evasiveness. His tail can also shoot poison stingers. As the large tick unleashes his boatload of weapons, the red dragon has no choice but to treat. The large tick chases after him, hoping to inflict as much damage as he can to the dragon. Suddenly, the dragon begins to choke, giving the large tick the feeling that his tactic worked. As the large tick is about to celebrate, a large missile crashes into him, knocking him into the ground.

"It was silly of you to fall for that. You think a red dragon would be defeated from all that? Think again. Anyways, I'm getting bored of watching you fight. Now, it's my turn."

The red dragon charges up his dragon shot. "Boost!" While he is doing so, he sends out a large army of small white dragons at the tick. The large tick tries to use his green bubbles to melt the small dragon. Instead…

"Divide!" Each dragon weakens the powers of the green bubbles. The green bubbles become so weak that they only leave a small crater on their shields. Then, each reflects the green bubbles back at the large tick, forcing him to spend time on dodging the bubbles.

"I can't lose. I must defeat this dragon if I want to keep my freedom." The large tick continues to inflict more damage on the small dragon. Then…

"Solid Impact Booster!" The red dragon punches large tick downward. The large tick lands hard on the ground, creating a large crater. "Try to dodge that, Mr. stray bug devil."

Having received substantial damage, the large tick is unable to move. "Star Impact Booster!" The dragon changes his form and pins the large tick on the ground, preventing him from getting back up.

"I'm sure we both know the answer to my question by now. Any last requests, Mr. stray bug devil?" the red dragon asks the fallen tick.

"I'm finished. Next time, I'll have a better life."

"I understand. Now, be gone!"

"Explosion!" The red dragon fires a charged dragon shot at the tick, instantly blowing him into little pieces. After using his fire breath to clean up the toxic fluids in the city, he walks over to Rito.

"Wait, are you the dragon that Lala, Momo, and Nana are talking about?" Rito asks the dragon.

"I am not just a red dragon." The dragon folds his wings and takes off his armor. Without the armor, the dragon now looks like a regular human being. "I am Issei Hyoudou, a high class devil of the Gremory clan and wielder of the Sekiryuutei. I am also your new master. Nice to meet you, Rito Yuuki."

Rito, overwhelmed by everything that happened tonight, simply passes out before Issei could properly greet him. Issei quickly takes him back knowing that he's in poor health from the battle with the stray devil.


	10. I am Your Master

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry Chapter 10 suffered a long delay. I have been busy with other things and I'm only in the mood to write when I am watching DxD Born. I had some gaps to fill near the end of Chapter 10 and that also took a while.

Chapter 11 might take a while too. It will be a direct continuation of this chapter. There will also be more of that Rito-Issei interaction too.

Published 6/9/2015

**Chapter 10:**

**I am Your Master**

"Huh? I'm back here? How?"

Once again, Rito finds himself back in his dorm room. As he gets up, he quickly tries to find his clock, hoping that he didn't miss class again. As he digs through the items, he realizes something strange. None of the items look familiar to Rito.

"Is this even my room? I don't recall any of these items. How did they get here?" Rito rushes to the door and checks the number on the door. "Yeah, this is my room: Room 277. But why are there items in my room that I don't recognize? More importantly, none of Saruyama's items are in here."

Rito looks out into the hallway, finding answers to why Saruyama's items disappeared. "Did Saruyama suddenly quit? Well, I guess Saruyama couldn't handle the pressure of college. It's reasonable since he was always talking about girls and other aspects of a man's life. Hahahaha…"

Then, Rito feels a sudden burst of pain enough to bring him onto the floor. He quickly inches his way back to bed. "Ow, what is this? My stomach hurts. I can't even recall anything much from last night. Why does it hurt so badly?"

Rito then hears someone humming in the hallway. The humming gets louder and louder. Suddenly, the door opens. Rito, scared of the situation hides in the blankets. As the door opens, Rito takes a glimpse of who it is. The person has brown hair, a ponytail, and yellow eyes.

"Oops, I forgot to get my towel for my workout. Oh yes, I need that T-shirt too. Oh, and don't forget this watch. I need to stay fit so I don't lose to Akeno-san and Kiba."

"Is he my new roommate? Who is he and how does he recognize me?" Rito thinks as he looks as the man. It is strange this man is Rito's new roommate especially since Rito does not recognize this man.

"Oh, you're suddenly awake. Good morning." The man spots Rito awake and suddenly talks to him.

"Wahhhh!" Rito hides deeper in his blanket. He suspects the man might have a sinister plan with Rito involved.

"Come on now, you're not a little baby anymore. Come out like a real man." Rito uncovers his blanket and takes a glimpse at the man in front of him.

"Are you feeling better? That was a pretty intense battle last night. Who would have thought a stray devil was lurking around here? It was laughable that he could issue judgment on stray devils when he was one of them."

"Wait, what? A battle? How do you know about that?" Rito recalls the battle from last night. A shadow monster suddenly attacked him. He was nearly killed and eaten until a red dragon from nowhere approached the monster and killed him.

"I was present at the battle." The man then equips something on his left arm. His left arm is now covered with red scales complete with a green jewel. "Do you recognize this?"

"Wait! I remember that. That's the exact same design the red dragon from that battle had. Don't tell me that…" Before Rito could say any more words, he sees the man in front of him in a full-bodied armor of the same design.

"The red dragon from yesterday is me," the man answers as he puts away his armor.

"So, you are the red dragon? Then you must be an alien. Which alien species are you? Dragonoids? Also, why are you targeting me?"

"Dragonoids? I'm not an alien." The man then gives a short biography to justify his statement. "I was born here on planet Earth. I was killed during the 2nd year and brought back to life as a devil by Rias Gremory. Then, I trained, made accomplishments, and became the devil you see today."

"There's no way that makes sense. You are definitely an alien. No human has a power like that. Devils? I thought devils lived in hell and isn't allowed to get near humans. Maybe you're one of Lala's suitors trying to kill me." Before Rito could say any more words, he feels something coming out from his back. Rito turns around and finds two black wings.

"Aughhhh! Get this off me. Ow! Ow! Ow! My stomach hurts!" Rito falls back down in bed.

"Calm down; you are still recovering from that battle yesterday." The man tucks Rito into bed. As he does so, he also shows his identical pair of black wings at Rito.

The man then continues. "I am a reincarnated devil from the Gremory clan. I am also part-dragon and part-human. I have gone through years of intense training under the supervision of Rias Gremory and fought through many wars. I have also created inspiration for children as the 'Oppai Dragon'. Because of my accomplishments, I have earned a place in the history of the underworld thus gaining my certification as a high-class devil. Now, it is time for me to step aside and give other devils and newcomers a chance to establish their fame. I choose you to be next. Your wings represent you as a new devil."

"So, does that mean I'm not a human anymore?" Rito asks the man as he examines his black wings.

"Correct, you are no longer a human. You are now a devil." Rito is shocked in disbelief. "Your life as a human ended on that very day when you approached the questionable club booth at the club recruitment event a few days ago."

Rito remembers the incident. "I was trying to find out which club represented that flyer. That flyer had a large decorative circle and I thought I found it because that booth had a drawing of circle that matched the flyer. It was wrong; Nemesis and Darkness tricked me and killed me on the spot as part of a contract with some other alien. I don't know what happened next, but Haruna-chan said that I was somehow brought back to life by a red dragon."

"I don't know what that questionable club was up to, but I am sure you're talking about this." The man shows Rito the flyer complete with the circle design and the words 'Your Wish Will be Granted'. There are more reams of those flyers behind the man.

"So, you're the one who made that flyer?" Rito asks the man.

"That is correct. Right before you died, three girls were calling for help with this summoning card. It was rude to turn down requests from girls, especially cute ones, so I accepted the request. I fulfilled their wish and revived you right on the spot. Afterwards, I took you back here to recover."

"So that was what happened on that day. That flyer was actually a summoning card that calls devils to grant their wish. But what about the club that pretended to be the owner of that card?" There is one fact that still puzzles Rito.

"That club has nothing to do with me. In fact, I have been looking out for them ever since that incident has happened. How did the summoning circle get in the hands of those assassins? That circle belongs to the Gremory clan and abuse of our trademark is strictly forbidden."

The man notices Rito staring in open space. "Oops, I'm sorry about that. That issue is my business. As for you, welcome to the Gremory clan. You are now a devil servant working under me. As the proudest representative of the Gremory clan, I will train you to become one of top devils in all of underworld. You will become an example of how great I am as a high-class devil."

"Devil? Training? What is going on?" Rito has no idea what the man is talking about with his plan.

"Right now, rest up. We'll talk later tonight." As the man stuff his gym wear into his bag, he almost forgets something. "Oh, I almost forgot; I haven't introduced myself. My name is Issei Hyoudou and you can call me Issei."

"Umm… I am Rito Yuuki. Call me Rito."

"Rito it is. See you then," as Issei prepares to leave, Rito has one more question.

"By the way, what did you do to Saruyama, my former roommate?"

"That was easy. I swapped rooms with him. I gave him ¥200,000 and a generous Room Comfort package. He'll definitely enjoy his new room," Issei says to Rito with optimism.

With Issei gone, Rito finds his clock. "Oh yeah, today is Saturday so there is no class. I guess I can comfortably rest here for today. But, what is this man talking about regarding me being a devil and a servant of him? It's probably true that Darkness and Nemesis killed me but why was I chosen to become a devil instead of an angel? If I did become a devil, why am I here and not in hell? None of this makes sense."

Suddenly, Rito hears a knock. "Hey Rito, it's Saruyama, your former roommate. Can I come in?"

Rito puts his wings away before answering. "Yeah, go ahead."

Saruyama opens the door and drops a large photo album on Rito's table. "This is a thank-you present for your new roommate. I'm so thankful of all the things he gave me. Now my room feels like home."

"What did Issei give you?" Rito asks Saruyama.

"He gave me lots of good stuff. I got a nice comfy bed, a large TV set, and a powerful computer. He also gave me a bookshelf filled with nice pornography magazines, DVDs, and Visual Novel games. There are even boxes of beautiful posters included. Last, I also got some useful items such as dishware, pencils, erasers, and different coloring tools. You should come and check it out when you feel better."

"Yeah, I guess so; it's probably like your own bedroom at your house."

Saruyama checks his watch and interrupts Rito. "I've got to go. I'm running late to the Photography Club. We're going to be heading to the park on Easy Street since there will be lots of events happening there this weekend. We've gotta get those photos for the Publications Club. See ya!"

After Saruyama closes the door, Rito thinks to himself. "Heh, Photography Club; I'm glad I'm not in that club. I wonder if Issei is in that club too given that he gave Saruyama all those indecent materials."

The following night, Issei returns to his room. He brings out a large box and opens it. Inside are stacks of the summoning cards that Rito saw in the beginning.

"Let's starts with the basics Rito. The basic job of a devil is to answer the wishes and requests of humans and other creatures in exchange for a pact. The value of our pacts is how we are evaluated as devils. The higher the value of the pact, the better your evaluation will be. Some devils even get promoted for obtaining a very exotic pact. For tonight, all I want you to do is to distribute all these summoning cards out. Anyone who is desperate will use these cards to summon us. Then, that's when we form a pact with them."

"So, how many flyers do you want me to distribute?"

Issei drops a heavy box in front of Rito. "This much will do for tonight."

"Seriously!?" Rito can't even count the number of summoning cards inside the box.

"No slacking Rito! A devil never slacks off. You'll never progress if you can't do this simple task. The more summoning cards you distribute, the higher your chances of forming a pact especially a valuable pact. You don't want to be at the bottom of the chain forever, do you? I don't want to see any leftovers when you return here for the night. Use my bicycle to help you out."

"Yes sir." Rito quickly gets dressed as he rushes out the room with the summoning cards. As Rito leaves, Issei makes a quiet smile.

"It feels so good to pass on the wrath that Rias always gives me when it comes to business."

Outside the dormitory, Rito is looking around, finding places to pass out the remaining summoning cards. "This looks harder than said. I have gone by all the red points on this radar and I still have all these cards in my hands. Where else am I supposed to go? I guess this is punishment as a devil. If I were an angel it would probably have been better."

Rito looks around and tries to remember what Issei said about locating places.

"Remember, if you're stuck, just take a deep breath. Feel with your heart. There are always many people looking for help. Find the more desperate people; they may be willing to form a pact with a higher value."

Suddenly, Rito can feel many requests not shown on his radar. There is one in front of him. Rito quickly delivers the cards, even sliding them under the door of closed shops. Rito finishes delivering the cards shortly before midnight.

"Gasp! That was very tough. I hope Issei doesn't give me any more assignments. I need to get to bed soon so I can be alert in Calculus class tomorrow.

Rito parks Issei's bicycle and prepares to head back. As he walks down the dark footpath, he spots a familiar girl. She is outside watering plants.

"Wait, is that Minamo? What is she doing at this hour?" Rito is confused as he walks over there.

"Um, hello Minamo-san…"

"Oh! You scared me a little. Ah, it's Rito. What brings you out here tonight?"

"I had some business to do. I went to drop off something at the campus postal office." Rito comes up with explanation while hiding his identity as a devil.

"Oh that's nice. You're such a sweet boy just like what Momo said."

Rito then observes the watering can. "So, what about you?"

"Me? I'm just watering the plants. It's always good to water them at night so that the water won't evaporate when the sun is up."

Rito observes Minamo's watering bucket and notices that she is not watering them correctly. "Wait, you don't water like this; you do it this way. If you do it that way, you will wash away all of the soil and expose the roots. Then, the plants won't grow properly." Rito shows Minamo the correct way of watering the plants.

"Oh? I haven't realized my mistake for a very long time. Thank you so much, Rito."

After they finish, Minamo and Rito have a seat at a nearby bench. She then asks Rito a question. "Are you feeling better from the other day? You passed out right after you signed up for my club. I hope we didn't do anything horrible to you."

"Yeah, it's alright."

"I'm sorry. I am not really good with guys and get nervous when approaching one of them. It feels different."

"That's probably why the Floral Club is all female."

"Don't say that. It's just that most of us in the club went to an all-girls school. I was in the same school as Kanae. We never knew how to make our club attractive to boys. When Momo told us about you and how you are a great florist, I thought it would be a great chance to add a male to our group. You're the perfect choice."

Rito then thinks for a moment. "I understand Minamo-san, but I still think Momo's behind all of this."

"Let me make it up to you." Minamo quickly hugs Rito by his head.

"Ehehe, your hair tickles." Minamo's large breasts make Rito faint. Minamo tries to help Rito up but Rito inadvertently pulls Minamo's skirt down. When Rito regains consciousness, he sees Minamo's underwear and panics, exacerbating the problem.

"I didn't see it! It was an accident!" Rito keeps chanting those words.

"No, Rito. Please don't look. It's embarrassing." Minamo tries to put her skirt back on but is quickly interrupted by a group of people from the Photography Club taking flash photos of Rito and her.

"This is it! This is the headline. 'Loser Boy Sexually Harasses Floral Beauty'. Everyone will hate him after the Publications Club publishes this article. We can finally boot this awful ladies-man out of this school. Then, we'll get all the girls we deserve."

"Eww, get away from me you perverts! Get that camera away from me." Minamo tries to run, but the Photography Club give chase.

Meanwhile, Issei walks up to an unconscious Rito. "This is bad. Rito's breast-fainting technique is seriously going to impede my training. As a man striving to be a harem king, I must do something about it."


	11. Issei's Lessons I

**Author's Note: **Chapter 11 is interesting to write. What I enjoy about this chapter as well as this fanfiction is that I have the chance to write about Issei's inner thoughts and feelings compared to the other DxD fanfictions I currently have online.

This chapter also had less action than I anticipated. I split this chapter into two and this chapter has most of the discussions. It takes multiple efforts to convince Rito.

Published 6/17/2015

**Chapter 11:**

**Issei's Lessons I**

It is now another day of school. Rito is nervously walking to class because Issei is standing right next to him. Apparently, Issei plans to skip classes for today just to observe Rito. Issei is confident that he won't miss too much especially since a substitute is teaching one of Issei's classes today.

"Hey! Stop following me. Don't you have class too?" Rito tries to persuade Issei to leave him alone.

"Don't forget Rito, I am your master. I am going to observe your behavior and see how you interact with girls."

"Why is it such a big deal? That incident last night was only a small accident. I just felt too much excitement and passed out for brief amount of time. There's nothing else that's wrong."

Issei firms up his response. "That incident IS a BIG part of your problem. You'll never become an excellent devil if you can't handle cute girls such as the one you met yesterday. The underworld is filled with many cute female devils and the requests that we receive from our summoning cards are primarily female. Your little incident or as you say isn't going to help you progress."

"So? That's you and not me. Who cares if I don't become an excellent devil? I'll just live the rest of my life as an ordinary human being." Rito seems uninterested in Issei's goal.

Digesting Rito's response, Issei tries to attack Rito from a different angle. "OK, I admit that talking about all this devil power and summoning ability is too much for you at this stage. Anyways, putting all that aside, you are horrible for treating that girl poorly. That beauty from last night was trying to show her affection towards you. A typical man would have made advances on someone similar to her. You're a man! You should have those desires! Don't you feel anything when a beauty comes close to you?"

"What beauty? She's just our senpai." Rito's dull response only angers Issei.

"How can you not see that? That is part of your problem! Look at her, she has the right proportions, she has a really nice rack, and her hair really shines. Maybe you have a different criterion when judging women, but keep in mind that there are many publications about her and her friends."

Rito relates Issei's words to another topic. "Who cares about those publications? I bet it's written by those nasty Photography Club members. Those people are only skilled at taking indecent photographs. For me, I believe that you should always judge girls from the inside and it's the inside that matters more."

"The inside eh? From this book Saruyama gave to me, it mentions that she has a kind heart too. This book has a decent amount of testimony about her too. Based on the description here, she's not some ordinary scammer wanting to trick you. Take a look."

Issei hands Rito a book titled The Beauties of Sainan University (Year 795 RR Issue). Rito flips through the book and sees many provocative and indecent photos of women. Some of the photos were also imported from Morenitsu-sensei, one of the biggest perverts in Sainan High. There are also plenty of shots of girls in the dressing rooms. Finally, Rito finds the page Issei is talking about.

"_Minamo Enjoh: Sizes: (91/59/88) Height: 166 cm_

_1__st__ Year Student from Park Royal Academy. Minamo is a sweet and charming student. She graduated at the top of the class in her year and had one of the highest entrance exam scores for Sainan University._

_Minamo's hobbies include tendering plants and researching new types of plants. When she is not outside, she is usually drawing up new ideas on improving the school's landscape. Some of her ideas have been put into action such as the design for the new Sports Arena and the refurbishment of the historic Oda-Polar Library._

_She along with her friend Ayane Shinjouji founded the Floral Club, a club dedicated to promoting flowers and other plants at Sainan University. However, being born in an elite family and having attended only all-girls schools, she is inadequate at interacting with men and will often become shy in front of them. However, if you as a male can be as sweet and charming as her, you will have an excellent chance at entering her life and her club. Once she recognizes you, she will treat you with tenderly care similar to a family member. "_

Rito looks through the following pages consisting of indecent shots of Minamo. There is a photo of her changing her clothes for field work. There is also a close-up shot of her body. On the next page is picture of her screaming. A gust of wind blew up her skirt, revealing her underwear. Rito quickly skips pages and ends up looking at photos of the next girl: Ayane Shinjouji.

Looking through more pages in the book, Rito suspects Issei has a sinister plot and confronts him. "What are you trying to do? This is just pure perversion. Are you trying to make me perverted equal to those idiot Photography Club members? If you are, I decline."

Issei slaps Rito. "That's not what I am trying to show you. Take a look around you, Rito. There are many beautiful women around you besides her. Not only they have beautiful appearances, they are also intelligent, caring, and imaginative. Just think about all the things you can do with a girl once she has completely fallen for you. If anyone was in your position, they would go on dates and even kiss. What do you do? You faint. You go insane and strip girls naked. Are you crazy? What's wrong about girls being intimate with you? That incident gives me the fact that you treat girls who come too close to you as evil."

"I told you this many times Issei; that was just an accident. Just overlook it for the 100th time. Plus, we're not in any kind of relationship. Therefore, it doesn't make sense to be this close. I already have Haruna-chan and I vow to stick with her for the rest of my life."

"Meh, that's such a boring plan. Why have one woman when you can have many? You don't want to make all those other women sad, do you? All these women want you to be with them. See, there's one over there." Rito looks in the direction Issei is pointing and sees Lala racing over to him. By the time Lala reaches over to Rito, she jumps onto him.

"Rito! You're back. I'm glad you are back. I thought you would disappear from me forever when you were taken away by that red dragon. Oh Rito!"

"Can't breathe, help me." Lala realizes she is clinging onto Rito too hard and eases off her tension.

"Oh I'm sorry Rito. Can you tell me about the red dragon? I want to make sure he did not do anything harmful to you."

"Umm…" Rito looks at Issei and remembers his warning.

"Remember, don't tell anyone that you've become a devil. All that will do is cause more chaos at school."

Rito comes with a logical explanation before replying. "Well, he just healed me and put me back in my bed. That's all."

"I'm glad. Come on, Rito. Let's go study for Chemistry now. We have a test in a few hours and I am sure you still need some help with those reaction formulas."

"Yeah… That's sound wonderful. Let's go." Rito accepts Lala's offer as a way to distance himself from Issei. He knows that Issei will continue the discussion about his mistreatment of women. Before Rito could make one step, another girl wedges in between Rito and Lala.

"Oh! Rito-kun. You're here." The girl is none other than Run. "Please give me an endorsement for this video. It will help this Blu-Ray sell. Please sign it for me. I want Rito-kun's opinion about my latest work. Please?"

"OK." As Rito tries to write a positive endorsement for Run, he hears giggly noises coming from Lala.

"Oh, Lala-chii. It's been a while since I've seen you. I miss you and these large knockers. I bet they've grown much bigger in your absence. Let Dr. Risa examine it. Let me see if these are perfect for Rito."

"Umm… They're nothing. Ahhh…" As Rito turns his eyes away from Lala, another girl greets him.

"Good morning, Yuuki-kun. I am glad that you are here."

"Oh thanks, Sarenji."

"Oh! What is this? Haruna is here too. Let me examine your bust size while Risa is working on Lala-san's."

"I'm fine. It's… growing… well…"

"Hey you girls! Stop it. This is a public place and you can't be doing this out here." Standing from a distance is Yui, who is trying to stand firm. "Also Momioka-san, you're not supposed to be here. Go back to your remedial school."

"Too bad, Kotegawa-san. I'm going to be a student here starting next semester. It appears that this university had many dropouts after that incident. I took the emergency entrance exam they offered last week and passed." Risa quietly walks over to Yui and gropes her. "Therefore, welcome back, Kotegawa-san."

"Hey, stop it. You can't just come up to people and do this."

From a distance, Issei is examining Rito. "I've only left Rito alone for 10 minutes and this is what happens: A natural harem forms on top of him. Even though Rito thinks they're just friends, my Bilingual recordings show that each of them love Rito and want him to advance towards them. Rito seriously needs to understand my message. If he's only advancing as far as buddies and friends, that's going to be a serious waste. If he does have that special Sacred Gear power I am still trying to find, he might as well throw it away or give it to someone else."

After the Chemistry test, Issei decides to head to the library and look up ways to naturally convince Rito to follow his plan.

"Being a master is much harder than being a servant. As a servant, all I needed to do is impress Rias and follow her orders. As a master, I must think of ways to manage my servants. I am excellent at fighting but fail at techniques. Shit! Why does it always come to thinking and strategy?"

Issei flips through the pages with immense speed. "I know Rito has the potential to become a fine servant. The way he argues his beliefs gives such indication. With his ability to attract women, he's definitely an ultimate fit for my harem or any harem. Regardless of what qualities he has, he needs to realize all those benefits he keeps refusing."

Issei reaches for a photo of the Occult Research Club he has in his pocket and examines it for more advice. "Thinking about it, I wonder how Rias felt when she was managing us. Maybe I can obtain some ideas from Rias. Wait, she's female and probably won't be able to help me that much. What about Akeno-san and Kiba? Akeno-san is female too and I don't think Kiba knows much either since he's been sheltered for all his life. I'm also kinda competing with them. It's strange to ask them for advice."

Issei finds some manga on the shelf and takes it to his table: The Secret Lessons of a Biology Teacher. The content in the manga is easier for Issei to understand. Issei hopes he can find a chapter that explains about situations similar to Rito. When Issei finds them, he quickly takes notes. As Issei looks through more volumes, someone from out of the blue talks to him.

"What's keep you busy, my partner? I've never seen you study this hard." Issei quickly looks at his right arm and finds covered in green light. The voice talking to Issei comes from Ddraig, the dragon living inside his Boosted Gear.

"Ddraig, we're in a library. Speak quietly."

"I'm sorry. I just find it weird that a muscle fighter would be extremely devoted to studying techniques. It's rare for anyone from Rias Gremory's peerage to work this hard on developing techniques, especially for you."

Issei takes a seat and continues the discussion. "Well, Ddraig, please help me. I am trying to train this stubborn soul. He has many women who come to him and see him as their master. They'll even let him do anything he wants on them. However, this wretched boy just ignores them and only wants to make them friends. He has a harem naturally forming from above and yet, he wants to waste it. If I were in his position, I could feel their breasts all I want and even kiss them and let them lick me. Seeing that boy brush them away is painful to watch."

Ddraig responds. "From your response, it seems that you haven't changed at all. Most devils usually devote this much time to making their servants more powerful and more intelligent to allow themselves to win every battle they come across. On the other hand, you're unconventional; bring the first to devote this much time into women. Whenever it comes to women and breasts, you become serious and research into extreme detail. You powered up just to impress Rias, your fiancée. You created all these indecent techniques to satisfy your love for breasts."

"Yes! I can never have enough of them." Issei smiles for a moment but soon continues the discussion. "However, I want that boy to share my interest. He has many opportunities to see and touch them but he keeps throwing all these chances away. I cannot accept that in my peerage group and it won't help when he becomes the king of the universe. We will be stuck with a dystopian world where every creature in the human world is a mindless drone similar to that boy. No enjoyment, no excitement, no anything!"

"That's a problem you need to solve Issei. After all, you are his master. I am only your partner. I can only help you fulfill your request. You are the one who makes the decisions. Think about what you've done when you were still training under Rias. You perversion and breast desires put us through much embarrassment. We received many shameful nicknames and titles everywhere we went. There's even a television show in the Underworld and some areas built on this embarrassing note. However, Rias and I still dealt with the situation well, allowing you to become the devil you are today."

"Hmm…" Issei thinks for moment. "It appears that I will need to embrace my current situation. It's true that most high-class devils either trade or kill their servants if they're not satisfied with them. I can't do that. Rito isn't that bad, he's just stubborn and stupid. Rias and anyone else would not be satisfied that I eliminated my first servant in a short amount of time."

Ddraig continues. "Thinking about that boy for a moment, I think he shares the same thought process as you. Once he holds onto some thought, he will refuse to let it go. Maybe if you overpower his thoughts with my power, you can convince him to follow you."

"Overpowering… That's a marvelous idea. I have many tricks in this Boosted Gear. If Rito tastes some of my tricks, he'll begin to realize how wonderful women are. Soon, he will become fully immersed in such wonder and won't panic anymore. Thanks Ddraig. I will work on my techniques tonight."

"It's just as I thought. You will do anything when it comes to your desires." With that, Ddraig signs off. As Issei returns to his table, someone else greets him.

"Your name is Issei right?" The person is Saruyama, Rito's old roommate.

"Yes. You must be Saruyama if I am not mistaken. What questions do you have?" Issei asks Saruyama.

"I just wanted to thank you for giving me all those porn DVDs and magazines. I even shared them with the Photography Club and they enjoyed it too. Since you have an interest in porn, we the Photography Club are interested in accepting you as one of our members. Please join us. We always obtain the VIP seats at every event. We also know the best places to observe the school beauties in the nude. What do you say?"

"Umm…" Issei thinks for a moment. The club sounds appealing, but Issei is worried that he will disappoint Rias and everyone else for joining a club known for taking erotic shots of other girls. Also, joining this club won't help him solve Rito's problem.

"I'll pass." With that, Issei leaves the library.


	12. Issei's Lessons II

**Author's Note: **Phew, I finally finished Chapter 12. This chapter took a long time to write since I didn't know what to put in here at first. Although this chapter once again got lots of talking, there was some action involved.

I still have some idea of how this story will progress. However, I can see a gap down the road. I still have not figured out how to bridge all of this to the proposed finale of this fanfic.

Published 7/27/2015

**Chapter 12:**

**Issei's Lessons II**

It's been a few days since Issei has walked into the library. He has spent most of his time working on improving his "women techniques". After another day of class, Issei returns home to his dorm room. He finds Rito busy digging through his Chemistry textbook.

"Good evening, Rito. It's time to pass out another stack of summoning cards. Don't forget your usual duties."

"What? Can't you give me a break? I need to catch up on all my studies. All this "devil's work" and "women's training" has totally stressed me out."

"Don't forget what I said before Rito. The more summoning cards you deliver, the more chances we get to form a pact, especially a valuable pact."

The pacts Issei has been forming are trivial. Most of them involve students asking for company ranging from playing video games to reading manga. Issei also received one from a student asking to critique her singing. The best pacts so far involve grocery shopping at night. Students living in dormitories are not permitted to leave campus during the midnight hours unless it is an emergency. Issei is hoping to receive pacts from professors or research scientists. They may want Issei's help on their research, resulting in more valuable pacts.

Rito tries to talk himself out of his usual devil duties. "I need to catch up. I am far behind. Did you see my Chemistry test? I got a very low score and was told that I may possibly fail the course."

Issei picks up Rito's Chemistry test and finds a red 25% in the upper right-hand corner of the test. "You know, this isn't abysmal. I can help you study once you finish my request. Want to see mine?"

The moment Issei shows Rito his test, Rito is shocked in disbelief. "What? 70%? That's a few points above average. How can a laid-back person get a very decent score?"

"I may look lazy, but I learned good study techniques from my master and her other servants. My devil ability also grants me special powers to learn more effectively than an ordinary human. As my servant, I will teach all these techniques to you. What do you say Rito?"

Rito takes a deep breath. He feels the pressure from Issei. "Alright Issei, I know you want to talk about all this devil, alien, and monarchy stuff. I just want to live like a normal boy. I want to be a normal family man, go to work in the morning, and see my family at night. I want to walk around and be seen like an ordinary gentleman. I don't want anything to do with all those mythical creatures you mentioned. Do you understand? Please leave me alone."

"Believe in me Rito. Even though you feel like a normal human boy, you are not one anymore. Just like me, you have devil abilities too. You have not seen it yet. If you keep doing the work I've asked you to do, it will come out eventually. Also, you need to realize the feelings across the girls that you regularly come into contact with. If you choose to pursue the life that you mentioned, you're going to make them all cry."

"Who cares? They know the obvious fact that only one woman can take the man. That's how laws on Earth and Japan work."

"Nonsense Rito. Like I said, you are a devil. You're now living by the rules of the Underworld. In our world, you may have as many women you want. If they're your servants, you can do anything you want with them too. If Earth happens to jail you or execute you for breaking their laws, be assured, we devils will come save you. I'll bring my master, the Satans, and even Archangels from heaven to rescue you."

"Hmm…" Rito thinks for a moment. Issei's words about devils and women continuously bring that one 'figure' into Rito's mind. That figure always haunted Rito in high school. It always followed him wherever he went and even slept with him. That figure continuously reminded him that he needs to work towards his harem and gave him unnecessary sex lessons.

"What's wrong Rito? Are you still skeptical? Do you want to meet all of them in person? I can arrange a trip to the Underworld and Heaven if you like."

"I know who you are." Rito shouts at Issei. **"YOU MUST BE AN AGENT WORKING FOR MOMO!"**

"Momo? Who's Momo?" Issei is confused.

"Don't trick me you Dragonoid! You definitely are an agent for Momo. The only reason you are trying to push this harem on me is because you are following orders from Momo. Momo must have hired someone to watch over me because she knew beforehand that she wasn't going to accompany me in college. She found someone who was the perfect fit for this job, someone with an extensive collection of porn. Momo is seriously dangerous!"

Issei is still confused. "Rito, are you alright? You seem to be seriously confused. For your reference, I'm not an agent for anyone and I don't even know who this Momo person is. I am also not a Dragonoid alien either. I am just a devil of the Gremory clan wielding a powerful Boosted Gear hosted by the red heavenly dragon. Is there something that you are worried about if I was Momo's agent?"

Rito looks at Issei and thinks for a moment. "There's no doubt he's working for Momo. Everything he's saying and doing sounds and looks exactly the same as Momo. His justification as a devil allows Momo to hide behind his back."

Issei, unable to clear Rito's confusion, creates a red magic circle in their dormitory. The center of the magic circle lights up and begins to glow white. It looks like the magic circles Issei used previously when Rito was in danger.

"It looks like I'll have to make you see it with your own two eyes. Come on; let's go Rito! We're taking a trip to the Underworld right now. I'll show you the entire Gremory territory and the main Gremory estate. After this trip, you'll understand what I mean when I say that I'm not a Dragonoid alien and one of Momo's agents. Let's hurry before it is too late. Wait, Rito?"

Issei realizes that Rito has already left. He quickly puts his magic circle away and tucks himself into bed.

"This is worse than I expected. I failed to teach Rito. Not only that, he now falsely accuses me to be working for Momo. Who is Momo anyways? Why is Rito against Momo? I have to find out. Perhaps, I might have a theory with all the evidence here."

The next day, Rito walks along the hallway tired. He managed to sleep in the student lounge located in the middle of the dormitory building. As he limps to class, he thinks to himself. "Issei is definitely an agent for Momo. He was probably trying to send me to Momo's Correctional Facility last night. Seriously, what is it with everyone pushing a harem on top of me? First it's me becoming the king of the universe and now it's me becoming a devil. None of this makes sense."

Little does Rito know, Issei is quietly following behind Rito. He quickly hides behind a corner and equips his Boosted Gear. "I guess I need more force to train this stubborn soul. His thought process is getting worse and I need to put him back on the right track. Let's give him some big encouragement."

Issei pulls out scratch notes and reads through it. "Although I have no idea who Momo is, I have an idea why Rito is against her/him. It must have something to do with women. That is the only subject Rito is strongly defensive against. If Rito has such strong words against Momo, it must mean that he does not like Momo's actions."

Issei then looks at the girls approaching Rito. "Maybe I if work on Rito's women problem, it might address his problem with Momo. This women problem is also impeding his progress towards an excellent devil. Maybe I can even get a chance to meet Momo is person."

Issei then points his Boosted Gear at the girls around Rito. "I should try my techniques in those girls first since they know Rito well. Alright, here we go. Remote Dress Break!" Issei's Boosted Gear sends signals right at the girls. The clothes on all the girls crowding around Rito instantly rip apart, exposing their bodies.

"Success! I did it. Good luck, Rito."

Issei's celebration ends quickly as he looks at the mess he created. Rito somehow landed on top of Lala, Haruna, Run, and Yui in their naked bodies. Shortly after, Haruna cries while Yui beats Rito to the ground.

"Iyaaaaa! Rito, don't be so rough on me."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"What a shameless man! When will you ever grow out of this? It's getting too old."

Suddenly, the Photography Club people arrive on scene with their cameras.

"Another great headline for Loser Boy: 'Loser Boy's Indecent Impromptu Act in Public'. Just a little bit more and he'll be expelled. Hurry up; take those photos. We better get this to the Publications Club quickly."

Issei watches the unfolding drama and gives out a big sigh. "It looks like I failed."

During Chemistry class, Issei prepares another technique for Rito. This time, Issei wants to try something different. He wants to see how Rito reacts when he sees naked girls sitting around him. Because no touching is involved, it should theoretically frighten Rito to smaller extent.

Issei points his Boosted Gear at Rito. "This technique helped me see Archangel Gabriel's fine breasts. I'm sure Rito will enjoy this technique too. Let's go, Penetrate, Transfer!"

Issei sends his Penetrate power over to Rito. At first, there is no response. Suddenly, Rito begins to scream. His scream catches everyone's attention. Haruna goes over to Rito and talks to him.

"Is there anything wrong, Yuuki-kun?"

"I can see it. I can see it. How is it possible? Did I get infected by an invention from Lala?"

"Huh? Rito?" Rito's mentioning of 'invention' catches Lala's attention.

"No, it's not possible. Why are all the girls here not wearing anything? I can see their entire naked body. My mind is about to go blank!"

"Rito, are you alright? I can take you to someone who can help you." Lala tries to get closer to Rito, but Rito panics even more. In his eyes, he sees a naked Lala coming up to embrace him.

"No! I can see it. Don't come any closer. No! Help me!"

Rito's call for help makes everyone including the instructor more curious. Haruna tries to diffuse the situation.

"Teacher, Yuuki-kun is not feeling well. He has some sort of mental breakdown. Lala-san and I need to take him somewhere."

"Yes, please do…" the instructor answers while shaking his hands. "We all live in a strange environment."

Lala and Haruna quickly carry Rito out of the Chemistry lecture hall. After Lala, Haruna, and Rito leave, Issei begins to wonder the effectiveness of his techniques. He also wonders if he caused more harm than help. As soon as class ends, Issei quickly searches for Rito. He finds Rito inside his dormitory.

"Yo Rito. I'm surprised you ended up here. How was today?" Issei asks Rito.

"What do you think? Just look at me!"

Issei observes Rito and finds nothing wrong. "You look fine just like a normal boy."

Rito prepares a long explanation to Issei. "Well, weird things have been happening to me today. Girls clothes somehow rip of in front of me and I somehow gained the ability to see through girl's clothing. I was in Tearju-sensei's office for a few hours before I got back here."

"Are you talking about Dress Break and Penetration?" Rito could see Issei showing his Boosted Gear.

"I knew it; it was you. You were trying to fulfill Momo's wish. I should have known about this all along. Not only that, you got me on the news for being a pervert. Now, the administration is going to be more suspicious of me. I may get expelled soon and reported to the police. I'll end up as a criminal for life."

Issei pulls up a chair right next to Rito. "Let me get this straight. First, I don't work for Momo. I also don't have any relations with the Photography Club either. What I do know is that Momo must be doing something that you seriously hate. Is… Momo… trying to expose you more to women?" Issei smiles at Rito.

"Umm…" Rito cannot answer.

"Oh! That's excellent. I need to meet this person sometime Rito."

Rito fights back. "You don't get the point, Issei. I don't want to be involved with anything related to Momo. She always sneaks into my bed naked and stalks me wherever I go. What's so great about a harem anyways?"

Rito's last question makes Issei furious. "You definitely don't understand the virtues of a man. It is every man's dream to crawl into bed with hordes of beautiful girls waiting. They will do anything you wish. Oh, and the pleasure of sex with every girl... This is why some men buy porn from secret shops. Look how much you have missed! Typical guys become a family man because that is all they have. They don't have special abilities and privileges so they have to follow the laws of Earth. You're not one of those people. There are special abilities waiting for you. You can go beyond the laws of Earth. Open up and see it for yourself Rito. Let me show you everything beyond this universe."

Issei creates another magic circle in the room. He prepares to show Rito the places he planned on showing him yesterday night. Rito, thinking that Issei is setting another trap, leaves.

"Oh yeah, I had something I need to do. See ya later, goodbye!"

"Wait!" Issei runs after Rito. Rito runs through the courtyard and heads for the perimeter fence. As he leaves campus, he catches the attention of many girls: Lala, Haruna, Yui, Mio, Run, the Floral Club members, Mea, and Tearju.

"Is that Rito? What is he doing? Is he leaving campus? Why?"

"It must be from those Photography Club boys. They must have given him too much bad publicity."

"We need to stop him. This isn't his fault." The girls all follow Rito from behind.

At the same time, members of the Photography Club are watching Rito too. Unlike the girls, the boys are satisfied.

"Yes, we did it. We didn't need to wait for the administration to officially expel him."

"That was very easy to do. There's no way anybody could resist the pressure of the press. Who could manage to stay afloat in school after all that negative journalism against him? Everyone knows how bad that Loser Boy is by now."

"Heh Heh Heh. With him gone, it's time for us to shine. We're going to go on dates with those Floral Club beauties and get the Publications Club to make publications about it. Then, we'll instantly get famous. All we need to do is look nice… Wait! What's happening?"

A series of dragon shots lands in front of the Photography Club. The members look down from their dormitories and find a man standing there with his Boosted Gear.

"Don't ever mess with my servant. One more trick and you'll all be toast."

"Yes." The members of the Photography Club nod and return back to their duties. As for Rito, he manages to find a distant park to take a rest.

"Phew, that was close. I would have been sent to Momo's death chamber if I was a few seconds late. Whatever it is, I seriously need to get away from Issei. That person is seriously devoted into helping Momo. If I keep staying with Issei, I will get so exhausted and die prematurely. I need to find a better school to go to, a place with no such harem, women, alien, devil, and dragon crap. Sorry Lala, Haruna-chan, and everyone else."

"Sorry for Lala? Look who I found here."

Rito turns right and sees a midget standing. He is wearing purple and black and has many spiky features, his spiked hair and his spiked tooth.

"Rito Yuuki. It's quite a surprise to find you here. You haven't forgotten our agreement haven't you?"

"No! I remember it very well." The person is none other than Gid Lucione Deviluke, Lala's father and the current king of the universe. Under Gid's agreement, Rito must marry Lala or Gid will kill Rito and destroy planet Earth.

"I am here to execute my judgment. As expected, you have failed to keep your promise. Running away from Lala is the final nail in your coffin."


	13. Why is Marriage Important?

**Author's Note: **It's a little late, but here's Chapter 13. I only intended on writing about the fight between Rito, Gid, and Issei, but I guess I included some Lala in this chapter as well. I am hoping the Lala part will help me set up for the future chapters. I am thinking about getting Issei to meet up with Momo soon (Momo is Rito's harem advisor).

On an unrelated note, I am still in the middle of Light Novel Volume 18 of DxD as of writing this chapter. I don't think the events in Volume 18 and 19 should have any effect on this chapter.

Published 8/14/2015

**Chapter 13:**

**Why is Marriage Important?**

"Running away from Lala is the final nail in your coffin." Gid looks at Rito with disappointment.

"Huh? Why? What did I do to break our promise? All I've done was leave campus for a short period of time."

Gid looks at Rito with sharp eyes. "Everything regarding you has changed. You don't even carry the usual human incense anymore. From my observations, it appears that you have been in close relations with a different person. By definition, you are a traitor."

"I can explain this, your majesty." Rito tries to calm down before continuing. "It's just that strange incidents have been happening all around me. I got attacked by Darkness and Nemesis. Then, this one boy named Issei has been following me everyone I go, telling me that he is my master. He uses all sorts of weird powers on me."

The word 'master' enrages Gid more. "Nonsense, Rito Yuuki. You can never serve two masters. I have waited too long for Lala to rise and become a full queen. Because of your interference and your betrayal, my plans for the future of the universe and Deviluke have been disrupted. You shall pay."

Before Rito could say any more words, Gid jumps up to Rito and grabs him. Soon, electricity from Gid electrocutes Rito, paralyzing him.

"How does this feel Rito Yuuki? This electricity represents my feelings. How did I get these feelings? It's because of you. You don't know how proud we are of Lala. Lala is the perfect daughter having inherited most of the Deviluke traits from me as opposed to Nana and Momo. We nurtured, raised, and educated her with the idea that she will someday take the crown from me and become the new ruler of Deviluke. Everything went well until you had to intervene in the final step for Lala to become a queen. It made all of our efforts go to waste. This was the best compromise we had and you decided to reject it and hide behind someone else."

"Listen to me, your majesty." Rito begs Gid to stop. "Please look at it from my perspective. I had no idea what was going on. Lala looked like an ordinary girl seeking help. I had no idea that the people chasing Lala were her bodyguards and that Lala would take it deeply."

"Ever since you came around, Lala's attitude changed too. Instead of talking about Royal Family matters and Deviluke business, Lala's only talking about life on Earth. How is that going to make Lala an effective queen? Can she replace my wife Sophie who is always deep into Deviluke business and politics? Not only that, you also attracted my other daughters Nana and Momo. Our whole Deviluke Royal Family is at stake. The last hope is for you to clean up this mess and marry Lala. If you're going to leave a mess like this, I'll be the one to clean it up and I'll do it by eliminating you."

Gid's electricity intensifies. At the same time, large quakes start to appear. It appears as if a Magnitude 8.1 earthquake has struck Sainan.

"I will remove all negative influences from my three daughters. I will restore the traditions that have made our family successful."

Suddenly, Gid hears someone call out to him. "Stop Papa! Don't do this. This is all a misunderstanding."

Gid turns around and finds Lala standing next to him. She tries to stop Gid from killing Rito.

"Nonsense, Lala. I've waited too long for this. I knew from the start that this boy was deceitful. He showed signs of unfaithfulness and untruthfulness. There's no way this man is fit to become a king let alone fit for you."

"No Papa. It's just that you haven't seen everything about Rito. Please stop this right now."

Lala tries to stop Gid, but Gid simply intensifies his power instead. Soon, he surrounds himself with a dark purple sphere. Lala can see the ground starting to disintegrate.

"Lala-sama. This is horrible. Your father is preparing to destroy Earth. Once that sphere expands and encapsulates the entire Earth, Earth will be doomed. It will be hard but if you want your Rito-dono back, you must try harder to convince your father to stop," Peke speaks to Lala.

"Papa! Stop!" Lala shouts at Gid.

Suddenly, the purple sphere disappears. It appears as if Lala's requests were answered. However, Gid seems shocked.

"Huh? What was that? Something destroyed my sphere. How is that possible? I am supposed to be number one, the most powerful being in the universe."

"Lala-sama, look up." Peke notices something unusual in the sky. It appears as if the red dragon has come again. The red dragon has just fire a large dragon shot at Gid.

"You must stop your actions at once, lord evil king. By the traditions of the Gremory household, no one is permitted to mess with my servants."

Gid stands up and looks at the red dragon. "You must be the new master that kidnapped Rito Yuuki from me. I am interested to see what powers you have. No one has ever attempted to challenge or defy me."

"I have many powers equal to that of a God. You may be the most powerful living creature in the human universe, but what about with Gods, Leaders, and Dragons residing in other universes?" The red dragon clenches his fist in front of Gid.

"I am not interested in challenging you. I am interested in executing Rito Yuuki the traitor. He has broken my promise and deceived all of us. He is no fit to become the king of Deviluke and the universe. To prevent any more of his sins from spreading, I shall eliminate him from his existence."

Before Gid could say any more words, Issei fires another dragon shot. This dragon shot knocks Rito out of Gid's hands. Gid tries to run after Rito, but a magic circle appears under Rito and swallows him up.

The red dragon then lands on the spot where Rito use to lay. "I have told you before, lord evil king. No one is allowed to harm or attack any of our servants. Rito is property of the Gremory household and as part of the Gremory household, we shall treat all of our servants with tenderly care. I am only a small part of the Gremory household. One of us is also a ruler of the underworld. If you dare to unleash your full energy, be prepared to face all my comrades."

Gid stands up with determination. "I am prepared. I have destroyed many enemies in the past. I also have an army of Deviluke warriors and allies to assist me and I am not afraid of your scare tactics. I shall eliminate you along with Rito Yuuki. I shall also destroy this Earth. Harmful intruders are unwelcome in my empire."

Gid races to the red dragon and lands a series of punches on him. He then picks up the red dragon and tosses it several meters away.

The red dragon, knowing that he is not weak, slowly stands up. "Huff, huff… It looks like this will be a tough opponent to deal with. However, I must do this if I want a chance to speak with him."

The red dragon stands up and speaks to Gid. "Your majesty, why are you so intent on eliminating Rito and destroying Earth? What has Rito done to deserve such action?"

"I told you many times. He broke my promise. He agreed to marry my daughter and become future king of the universe. If any part of the agreement is broken, I will kill him and destroy Earth." Gid uses his quake ability to lodge multiple rocks at the red dragon.

"Why would you go to such extremes over a marriage agreement? You obviously know that forced marriages don't always work out." The red dragon fires two cannons at Gid in return.

"It's for the sake of universe. My time being the king of the universe is finite. Without a successor, there will be no one to take over my universe. The future of Deviluke is at stake!" Gid shoots Electro Balls at the red dragon.

"I am positive that there are many other ways we can resolve this issue. You don't need to go to such extreme to fulfill your wish." The red dragon charges his Boosted Gear until it glows bright red.

"Explosion! Cardinal Crimson Overdrive!" the red dragon powers up into a large dragon and fires many rockets at Gid. Gid tries to use his powers to disintegrate each rocket, but more come forward.

"Don't you understand the importance of being the future king of the universe is? The peace and stability of the entire universe is dependent on this one position. We Devilukes have struggled hard to maintain peace by defeating many enemies and unifying many alien species. The only way we can guarantee this peace for our posterity is to have only descendants from the Deviluke royal family take this position. If another alien species takes the title of king from us, our stability will fall apart and the intergalactic wars will restart." Gid powers up another large sphere at the red dragon.

"I had no intention of starting a fight with you in the first place. I am not here to destabilize the peace that you and your ancestors worked hard to achieve either. After working many years to defeat offending Gods, Leaders, and Dragons throughout heaven, hell, and here, I have no intention of waging a new massive war. You brought this fight up on your own because of your own greedy wish."

After the red dragon speaks, the fight suddenly stops. The only sign the red dragon can see is smoke coming from the ground. The red dragon takes off his scale mail, turning back into Issei in his normal form.

"I quit. I give in." Issei sees Gid waving a small yellow flag up in the air.

"Huh? This feels weird." Issei is confused as he walks towards Gid. He finds Gid pushing a few rocks away as he stands up.

Gid replies. "To be honest, I did not want to fight with you either. I did not want to do this just to satisfy my wishes. As you may know, fighting enemies is tough. I may be number one in the universe, but I used a tremendous amount of energy to achieve that goal. That energy has shrunk me into midget like this. I am still healthy right now, but my life will start to shorten if I keep using my powers."

Issei can easily relate Gid's words to his own experiences. His battle against Gods, Leaders, and Dragons of other mythologies has put a lot of strain on his body. His stamina often depleted completely during those battles. Although his experiences and training have increased his stamina capacity, it is not immune to full depletion.

"Like I said, I am only here to protect my servant. I understand what you mean by using so much energy during the battles. However, don't you think that fighting over an engagement seems unethical? Why are you so determined to make Rito the king of the universe? Does Rito hold that rare and special key for the future of the Deviluke royal family and the peace of the universe?" Issei asks Gid.

"Rito Yuuki does. He is the only person my daughter Lala Satalin Deviluke would accept to be her husband. The marriage is the final step for her to become a successor to me, the current king of the universe."

"So what does Lala Satalin Deviluke find special about Rito?" Issei asks Gid.

"I don't know. I thought I understood everything about Lala, but I have been proven wrong." Gid then recites the history of Lala to Issei. "Lala is the proudest daughter of our royal family. Because she is the oldest daughter, she is next in line to succeed me as the future ruler of the universe. We had this in mind when raised and nurtured her from baby to adult and did everything to support that dream, getting the best teachers, maids, and more."

Gid then looks down on the ground. "We thought Lala would be excited about her future as a queen. Then, everything changed when we reached the final milestone: marriage. For us to successfully pass on the crown, Lala needs to marry a suitable husband. Lala was extremely resistant to marrying and even defied our orders. I tried summoning many possible candidates for Lala but she declined all of them and eventually escaped. We tried to capture her, but it turns out that she has found someone she loves: Rito Yuuki. From then on, Lala often fought vigorously for Rito. When I heard about this, I thought I could settle the marriage issue once and for all with this agreement on Rito."

"That sounds like an interesting life for Lala." Issei replies. "However, I feel that the problem lies from how you nurtured Lala. Your daughter Lala probably doesn't know what it's like to be in love. She's also uncomfortable with foreign people as she has little experience with them. If Lala and her future husband don't get along well, she won't do a good job succeeding you as the queen. The same goes for Rito. Rito must be shaky on whether or not he wants to take Lala and the universe. Forcing this kind of order isn't going to work, your majesty. While your plan will allow your Lala to get the husband she loves and your Deviluke royal family will have a successor, Rito will probably feel uncomfortable with this and do a poor job succeeding you as the king."

"I see… I guess that makes sense. What can you for me?" Gid asks Issei.

"I can do lots," Issei cheerfully answers. "Not only I have experience with battling, I also have experience with romance and understanding how men feel. Rito has plenty of skills and potential to become the future king of the universe. However, he is often unconfident with his abilities and will often try to shy away. He also panics and passes out when it comes to women. I can take care of all these problems so what do you say, your highness?"

"Hm…" Gid thinks for a moment. "It is very hard to deny someone who promises to train Rito Yuuki to become a better man. Based on this man's proposal, I think it would be fine to leave Rito in his hands for now. Plus, Zastin, I, and the other Deviluke superiors have to deal with the organization and Darkness crisis."

"Alright. You have my permission to take Rito as one of your students. However, once the crisis is over, I expect to see a fine young man suitable to become Lala's husband. Do not disappoint me."

"I understand, your majesty. Also, my name is Issei Hyoudou by the way."

"I am Gid Lucione Deviluke, current king of the universe. Nice to meet you Issei Hyoudou. Take care." A spaceship flies right over Gid. Blue light then rains on Gid, taking him up. After Gid leaves, Lala walks over to Issei.

"That was interesting, I rarely see papa like this."

"Yeah, I guess so…" Issei looks at Lala and thinks for a moment. "Is this Gid's daughter? She does look pretty compared to her father. From the looks of her, I guess it's no question why Rito would freak out over her." Issei remembers the time when he first met Rias, the school's beauty, up close. He miraculously found Rias sleeping naked in his bed that one morning and was panicking everywhere. Rias continued doing this and Issei eventually got used to it.

"So you're the Lala that the king was talking about?"

"Yep, that's me. Ehehe…" Lala smiles. "…and you must be the red dragon who saved Rito from before."

"Um… I may be a red dragon, but that's just my battle form. I am actually Issei Hyoudou."

"Issei it is. I'm sorry for causing you all this trouble. Papa just gets too worried about me."

"Ah, it's not a problem." Issei then asks Lala a more serious question. "Can you tell why you love Rito."

"Rito? Eh?" Lala seems shocked. She then gives a thoughtful answer.

"Rito is the greatest man in the universe. Out of everyone in the universe, he is the only man who tries to understand me. For my whole life, everything was about me becoming the next ruler of the universe. Everyone also saw me as a status symbol, someone who holds the key to the universe. The only person not to see me that way is Rito. He sees me as Lala myself. I will do my best and makes sure Haruna and I become his wives."

"Interesting." Issei then thinks in his mind. "That reason matches Rias's reason from breaking the engagement with Riser. I can help her too."

"Well, leave it to me, Lala. You have just summoned the right person to help. Rito is in good hands."

"Thank you Issei. Please take care of Rito." Lala bows at Issei.

As Lala heads for the dormitory, Issei asks Lala one more thing. "Do you know anything about Momo? Rito keeps mentioning this person."

"Momo? Oh, she's my little sister. Do you want to meet her? She's a very friendly girl who is always sweet to Rito."

"Oh I see. You have to introduce me to her sometime."

"Not a problem, Issei. See you later."

After Lala leaves, Issei teleports to the Underworld and retrieves Rito.


	14. The Rito and Issei Exchange

**Author's Note: **I've been very busy with other things as of this last quarter. With that aside, here's Chapter 14 for you. This is probably my favorite chapter in this fanfic since Issei and Rito get to learn about each other. I also attempted to add many references to both DxD and To Love-Ru. It was very interesting to write Issei's responses to Rito's situation and vice-versa.

I am planning to have another chapter like this later in the story where Issei will meet with Momo for the first time. I am hoping not to make things smoothly as they went in this chapter (Momo is insecure about Rito).

Published 10/8/2015

**Chapter 14:**

**The Rito and Issei Exchange**

"I am not going to move one bit Rito."

Issei is in the Underworld sitting in front of a large bush where Rito is hiding. Rito is even more uncomfortable that he is sitting in an unknown place, suspecting that Issei teleported him to his homeland, Planet Dragonoids, to play more dangerous tricks on him.

"I don't care. I don't want to move. I'll die here if I want to. This world is no good for me anyways. Everything weird just has to happen on me and not on someone else. I want to be in a new body where I can live a normal human life and not be interfered by all these weird fantasies." Rito stays cowered in the bushes.

Issei equips his Boosted Gear and is determined to force Rito to come out. "If you don't come out, I'll make you. I'll make you taste more of my Boosted Gear powers. I can't let you roam around like this since you are not a legal citizen of the Underworld. I may also get in trouble for letting someone in."

"Who cares? That's about you and not me. It's your fault for bringing me here. I would have fared better if you simply left me alone and not intervene in the battle between Gid-sama and me."

"Hmmm…" Issei looks at the bush and tries to think of something more encouraging to say. He also looks back at the tricks he used to teach Rito. The Dress Break, Penetration, and Jump abilities he used on Rito only made the situation worse.

Issei thinks in his mind. "Come on, Issei, think. This isn't the first time you have seen this situation. You have also been through this too. You're not like Akeno-san, Asia, and Xenovia who experienced unusual childhoods and have a clueless mind about life. You've seen this before. You have the skills to help Rito out. Rito isn't unworthy. Rito isn't weak. If everyone can see him as the future king of the universe, there has to be something special about Rito that he doesn't see. Rito needs to see the light. Guide him to it. Support the path to it."

Issei starts speaking slowly. "Say, Rito. Have you always been afraid of girls? Based on my observations, you frequently tense up when you get near them. Is there something that bothers you? Does meeting a girl trigger some sort of switch?"

"Umm…" Rito tries to keep his words to a minimum as he replies to Issei. "Why are you interested in this anyways? I don't have to tell anyone about it. It has nothing to do with you. Please stop being so nosy over my issues. I am best when I am left alone. I know what I want to do in life and I don't want anyone to bother me."

"Rito, you may not see it now, but your fear of girls will become a serious problem later in life. This problem is the main reason you end up in many embarrassing situations. When you tense up, you lose your mind and control. You then wobble; leading to accidental trips, slips, and falls on top of women. It's actually making your image worse than you think. You can make all those apologies, cover up, and get the girls to forgive you, but if you don't fix this problem, those accidental stripping, groping, and molestation will always come back to haunt you. I wonder how Lala and Momo feel about it."

"Ugh… Lala and Momo." The two words make Rito cringe. He quickly remembers how he first met Lala. Lala appeared out of nowhere while he was bathing. She tricked Rito into helping her by acting like a helpless girl being pursued by bandits. It turned out the bandits were actually her bodyguards who were actually telling her to return to her homeland to continue the marriage candidate meetings.

Issei interrupts Rito. "Is there anything wrong about those two girls, Rito? Why don't you tell me everything you know about them?"

"I guess I have to explain it." Rito tries to respond emotionlessly. "Lala is the 1st princess of Deviluke. She is next in line to become the ruler of Deviluke. However, she had problems with her father Gid-sama about succession, marriage, and all of her other stupid family matters. She tried to escape with that horrible teleporting bracelet of hers and it led her into my bathroom all naked. After I defended her from her pursuers a few times, she starts loving me and tries everything to torture me. She always pretends that we're already married. To this day, I do not fully understand what makes me better her other husband candidates. It's not that Lala is a horrible person; I cannot find myself to be the future king of the universe. To matters worse, her sisters Momo and Nana are here too. Nana is OK, but Momo is creepier than Lala. I can never predict anything from that lady. She always reminds me of her harem plan and pushes me to become a carnivorous beast. Sigh. I sometimes wish that all of this never happened. I just want to be with Haruna-chan."

Issei cuts Rito. "Do you love Haruna-chan? When did you fall in love with Haruna-chan?"

Rito cannot respond with a firm date. He only remembered how Haruna was the only person who understood his intents when he tried to water the plants in middle school. Everyone else suspected him of sabotaging the vegetation around campus.

Issei continues. "I wonder; if you really loved Haruna-chan for a long time, did you do anything with her back in high school? Did you ask her out on a date? Did you kiss? Did you buy her lots of beautiful gifts?"

"No… Not until she witnessed me rescuing Lala." Rito gives a quiet response. He is sure that Issei will not be pleased with his answer.

"See? That's part of your problem. It is strange that you did nothing for quite that long. A normal man would have naturally gone on many dates with her. Did you do anything with Haruna before Lala came?"

Rito cannot recall such event. Whenever he tried to ask Haruna out, his fears kicked in and ended up letting Haruna walk away.

"You need some more encouragement which is why the Deviluke girls are here for you."

"Why them? Lala always plays tricks on me with her inventions and Nana always beats me up and calls me a beast. However, their intents are nothing compared to what Momo does. Momo always sneaks into my bed and my bath. She even licks me while I am sleeping and I sometimes wake up wearing her underwear. Whenever she walks with me, weird things always happen to me. My rate of accidental touches also triples whenever she is around. It's all probably part of her secret harem plan."

Issei feels unconvinced. The events that Momo puts Rito through minus the harem plan sounds similar to what Rias, Akeno, and Asia puts him through. Rias always sleeps naked in mind, pushing Asia, Akeno, Xenovia, and Koneko to do the same. They also sneak into his bath at other times too. Finally, they as whole frequently encounter incidents from enemy gods and dragons. Issei also thinks that Nana's anger and hatred is similar to Koneko's. She only hates the perversion part of Rito.

Issei continues. "I don't see anything wrong with all those girls Rito. It sounds wonderful to have someone build a harem for you as well. Maybe that is what you need. Momo might be a bad coordinator trying to keep it all a secret, but I am here. As the master of harem, let me help you instead."

"You really sound like an agent for Momo. Why you think all those incidents from Momo are considered normal? Don't you feel scared when they do something like that to you?"

"To be honest Rito, I seriously don't see anything wrong with Momo. All those incidents from the Deviluke girls don't seem harmful. Even Nana too; she just has higher expectations for you. Momo might have an unusual way of showing affection towards you. That's already three people in your harem. I can also suspect that there are even more females out there waiting for you like that Haruna-chan of yours."

Rito gives a sigh. "You don't understand how bad it is with Momo around. Maybe you should try it yourself. Anyways, why do you feel comfortable with having so many girls lean over you anyways? It just feels weird. Plus, it's too selfish to own so many girls when Japan only allows men to have 1 woman."

Issei tells Rito his biography, hoping to ease Rito's concerns about a harem. "You know, I may not seem like it, but I was just like you in high school. I always adored girls but could never approach them naturally. I only felt comfortable approaching them through porn videos and eroge-type visual novels. Because of this, I was always one of the least favorite males in high school. Then, everything changed when I found a real lady in my bed, my master and fiancée Rias Gremory. She revived me after I was killed by Raynare, a fallen angel, for possessing a dangerous weapon, the Boosted Gear. Apparently, she saw something interesting about me that I was unable to comprehend before. Nevertheless, it was really creepy to see big boobs in real life as opposed to watching them in porn videos. Rias was excited about it always used this to her advantage. She embraces me naked when I go to sleep, saying that it was to take care of her servants. I don't know how much blood I lost through that experience. Then little by little, I was attracting other girls too. I got Asia after I defeated Raynare. Later, I got Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Ravel, and even Kuroka. I even reunited with my childhood friend Irina. In the end, I had no idea I ended up with a harem. With all these girls around me, I got more comfortable being around with girls even when they're naked. Oh the memories." Issei could not stop talking about all the advancements he made with women.

"Well, you're different. You have that sacred gear in your left arm which lets you do anything you want. You could easily kill Darkness and Nemesis if wanted to. You could seduce, attract, brainwash, or manipulate any women you wish with that sacred gear. They must also be enslaved to you."

"Not true. Even thought my Boosted Gear has many techniques, I don't use it to hypnotize or seduce these girls to come to me. However, I did use it to help them out. I solved Rias's planned engagement issue, defeated Asia's murderer, and even resolved Koneko's conflict with her sister. I don't believe in forcing love on someone and I am sure you share the same thought too when you tried to interfere with Lala's marriage candidate meetings."

"Well, anyways, you're just lucky that you have powers and abilities to show off. I'm just an ordinary man, someone with no special abilities. I don't see why you would still be interested in me after that. Please, just release me and let me return to a normal human life, someone who follows only the rules of Earth."

"You know…" Issei speaks from another angle. "I am already a high class devil myself so I am not here to show off or take advantage of you. Plus, there isn't much more work left for me to do. I liberated both heaven and hell, defeated offending gods and dragons, and disbanded offending clans such as the Chaos Brigade. It is time to let someone else take care of new problems and rise to fame. With that said, I think you are the perfect choice. I was originally interested in how you were able to attract many women without any aid. I was also skeptical on how you could become the future king of the universe. After working with you for a short bit, I can see it now. You are very trustworthy who always stands firm with your thoughts and will never intentionally do harm to anyone, especially women. This is why girls like the Deviluke sisters want you. You may not realize, but all your actions impress women in some way. This is why the assassins are after you too. They were hired by a jealous prince who wanted Lala. Even one of assassins is surprised you were able to influence her mind and derail her from being a proper assassin. Overall, I agree with Gid-sama that you would make a great king of the universe. I can help you with the battle and defensive side of being a ruler if that is what you're worried about."

Rito questions Issei. "Being a king is too much for me. How can I be the next king of the universe like this? There are probably many princes who are more qualified to be king than me."

"I think determination and trustworthy is more important than someone who merely has power. Also, don't forget that you are now a devil. I put an evil piece inside you to resurrect you and that evil piece is what powers you up as a devil. You feel like an ordinary human because you are only using a tiny fraction of its power. If you become stronger and unlock more powers from that evil piece, you may be surprised at what you can do. I didn't know I had a powerful Boosted Gear until I defeated Raynare, a mid-class fallen angel."

"Really?" Rito climbs out the bushes and looks at Issei's optimistic praise.

"Yes Rito. What I want you to understand is that I don't think all the weird events are a bad sign or omen for you. Look at it from a different angle. Maybe there is a message that all these events are telling you. Maybe it is time for you to be more accepting of everything happening around you. I can help you with all those Galactic battles along with the Gremory clan, but you need to do your part as well. Think about Momo from a different angle. Why would she be showing all those affection towards you? She might look like a perfectly normal lady, but there must be something bothering her under the covers. What is it? I think you should try to find out." Issei recalls his engagement with Rias. He never understood all the kisses, hugs, and affection that was Rias was giving him and was clouded by Raynare's deception during his first date. When he kept calling Rias 'Buchou', he had no idea how much it hurt her. Thankfully, Asia and Koneko were able to give him therapy on overcoming his fears with deception.

"Are you really sure about Momo? That sounds strange." Rito finds it strange Issei would make such comment about Momo. Momo always seemed fine to Rito and would always have the upper hand when it comes to teasing and fighting with Nana.

"You never know Rito. Some people are great at hiding their fears. Momo is probably insecure about your relationship with her. That's why she is always sneaking into your bed and wanting to bath with you. The harem is probably a cover-up or a way for you to share some of your love with her without jeopardizing Lala or Nana."

"Momo… why?" Rito is surprised that Issei would make this kind of analysis.

"What do you say, Rito? Why don't you let me assist you? As your master, I will lead you the path of success. All you need is faith and trust. If you are not ready for the harem, we can put that aside for now. Once you have all the power and abilities necessary, we can see how we proceed from there. What do you say?"

"Are you sure? It all sounds confusing. How will I be more powerful? You make it sound easy."

"It takes time to figure out. Even I cannot predict what kinds of powers and abilities will arise from the evil piece inside your body."

Issei has Rito take a look around him. "You may think this is some unknown region on Earth or another planet, but you're sitting inside the Gremory territory of the Underworld. It is impossible for a normal human to access this world. In the past, only devils were allowed to access the Underworld, but thanks to the peace between the Three Great Powers, devils, angels, and fallen angels, all three species have access to both the Underworld and Heaven. In other words, we also have permission to visit heaven. See? Look at the golden train over there."

Rito sees a shiny golden train flying above him. The golden train is radiating a holy aura over the Underworld. There are even golden sparkles and glitters trailing behind it.

"This train is transporting devils up to heaven. Someday when we have time, I can give you a tour of heaven."

"Is that really the heaven train? Are those really angels inside?" Rito sees white wings and golden halos shining from inside the train.

"Yes, those angels in there are real. The ones with black wings are fallen angels. They polluted their minds with indecent thoughts and were kicked out of the heavens."

"I see…" Even though Rito is still skeptical whether the angels and fallen angels inside the train are authentic, he could feel the holy aura raining down on him. It is something that he could never experience anywhere on Earth.

"Take my hand Rito; I will lead you to a world beyond your wildest dreams. You will not believe what you can do as a new devil in training under me."

"OK, I guess I should give it a try." Rito takes Issei's hand.

"Alright Rito. Together, we will begin the journey to your success."


	15. Life as a Devil I

**Author's Note: **Nemesis took an unexpected turn in the latest chapter To Love-Ru Darkness. It kind of puts a dent to this fanfiction, but I guess I have something to write about near the end of the story. It's also a good place to put in surprises. (Surprises are fun)

This chapter seems a little bit like filler. After all the events in the past few chapters, I think it's time that Rito and Issei get a rest. The next chapter won't have much either. I am planning to have Rito take on a devil assignment (Issei is ready to push Rito one step forward) since this is a vital part of being a devil (aside from wars and battles).

Published 12/1/2015

**Chapter 15:**

**Life as a Devil I**

"Profile for Rito Yuuki has been created. You are now granted full access to the Underworld."

Rito has just completed registering a profile for entering the Underworld. With this profile, Rito can now enter in and out of the Underworld using the Jump ability. Once the immigration agent leaves, Issei quickly grabs Rito toward the west. By the time Issei stops, Rito cannot believe what he is looking at.

"What do you think Rito?" Issei asks Rito. "Even though it doesn't look like it, this is the Underworld. We're looking at the region ruled by the Satans. Sirzechs Lucifer-sama, brother of my master Rias, is one of them."

Issei takes a few moments to let Rito observe the surprisingly glorious city in front of him. "Wait! How can this be hell? This looks too unusual. Isn't it supposed to be a dark place?"

That's what Earth's literature wants you to believe Rito. People on Earth often mistook devils with fallen angels, the real perpetrators. These fallen angels defied the rules of God by tainting their pure souls with greedy and selfish desires and have been banished from heaven. As a result, they lost their golden halo and received black wings. These fallen angels are the ones who trick and torture humans to satisfy their greedy desires, just like how it is written in literature."

"Fallen Angels? This sounds very confusing to me," Rito does not understand Issei's lecture on fallen angels versus devils.

"Oh I'm sorry. All that stuff isn't important to you anymore now that we have a peaceful union between the Three Great Powers. However, you should keep that in mind when you observe the world in front of you. Just like heaven and earth, we devils also like to live a peaceful, social, and friendly life. Earth will never understand the truth." Issei smiles with confidence.

"Were there any wars since the peaceful union?" Rito asks Issei. Just like Nemesis and the organization, some people are against peace and enjoy war.

"There are always opponents to every peace treaty. It may not seem like it, but I was the one who defeated most of the opponents harming this land. Defeating Chaos Brigade, Quippoth, and Evil Dragons are all under my list of accomplishments. If you need help with Galactic Wars, I can do that too. Come Rito, I'll show you one of our 'devil cities'."

Issei calls for a taxi cab and pulls Rito in. As the taxi cab heads towards the city, Rito is still trying to believe that he is currently in hell. He does not believe Issei that he is in hell. Having too much exciting activity and events going around seems odd for hell.

"It still feels like we're on a distant planet far away from Earth," Rito murmurs in a quiet voice loud enough for Issei to pick up.

Issei has Rito perform a trick. "Take your hand out Rito." Issei has Rito look at his pawn. Rito finds a red glow on his palm. The glow emits an emblem matching the design on the summoning cards that Issei makes him hand out.

"Now, put your hand on the floor." Rito puts his hand on the floor. A small red circle appears on the floor followed by a vase with flowers in it.

"Huh? Isn't this my favorite plant? I've had this ever since middle school." Rito observes the flower.

"See? You used Jump to transport objects to your hand. You can also use it to put objects away. Why don't you try that?"

Rito quickly puts away his flower. "When you use your Jump ability more, you'll understand the difference between traveling between different planets and different universes. Think of a hotel Rito. Say that the 1st floor is the universe Earth is located in. Our Underworld would be located in the basement while 2nd floor would be the Heavens. If you travel to a different planet like Deviluke, you are basically moving around on the 1st floor. Even though planet Deviluke is millions of light years away from Earth, it is still located in the same universe. Now, to get to heaven or hell, the only way is to use the elevator or stairs. Humans do not have the ability to use the elevator or stairs on their own. Therefore, they're bound to the 1st floor. However, we devils have can switch using powers like Jump. We can access any floor we want as long as we have permission. Rito, right now you have full permission to go to the basement if you wanted to."

Rito thinks for a moment and asks. "Can I use Jump to teleport to Deviluke or Memourizan?"

"It is possible Rito. If you can construct a jump port over there, then you could theoretically teleport to and from there. Besides those three universes I talked, there are even more universes that exist. Once you level up in your devil ranks, you will have the ability to access more jump ports."

Soon, the taxi stops at the city plaza. After Rito and Issei get off, Issei continues the tour. "Welcome to Town Square, located inside the Central District of the Gremory territory. If you haven't notice, we have always been inside the Central District. The Gremory territory is about the size of Honshu."

"Honshu?" Rito is unable to imagine that a small group of people could own such a massive piece of land. It would be any leader's dream to own huge plots of land.

"We devils are immensely under populated. Compared to humans, we have a lower reproduction rate which is why we have the peerage system. Ultimate-class and high-class devils recruit qualified humans to become future devils in this world. After putting them intense training, they will eventually rise and become a naturalized devil."

"I see. So you chose me?" Rito asks Issei.

"That is correct. Also, keep in mind that the angels are doing this too. Ever since God of the Bible died, it has become nearly impossible to reproduce new angels. Therefore, they have created their own peerage system to bring in new angels. While our evil pieces are based on chess pieces, their brave saints are based on playing cards. Unfortunately, their system hasn't matured as much as our system has so you won't be many finding reincarnated angels on Earth."

"It was probably better if an angel saved me," Rito thinks to himself.

"Well anyways, let's continue our tour." With that, Issei and Rito visit the shops offered in Town Square. There's one store that sells strange artifacts. Rito sees another store selling magical charms. There's even one in the corner selling metal silverware. Then, Rito hears strange music coming from a store down the street.

"DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI DRAGON, GROPE-GROPE SUCK-SUCK PAFU-PAFU …"

"Huh, what is that?" Rito becomes curious and takes a look at the TV screen. He sees Issei on TV dancing with little kids in his Scale Mail armor.

"Come little children, repeat after me. Breasts for life! Don't you want to suck on something good today?"

"What's this?" Rito continues watching Issei on TV until that real Issei interrupts him.

"Ah, this great. I am glad you found this show. This is one of the Gremory's most prized entertainment: a tokusatsu show called "Oppai Dragon. Let's take a look inside shall we." Issei pulls Rito into the store.

Rito is shocked at Issei's remarks regarding the advert he just saw. "Eh? Isn't that illegal? I thought shows like that were not allowed. You can't promote sex to little kids. This place is called hell because it is probably filled with outlaws and fugitives."

Issei gives a sigh. "Rito. You're still stuck in Japan. Japan and other earthly countries have laws like that, but this is not earth. It's the Gremory territory, ruled by the Gremory household. We can make any law we wish. Don't forget about our Satan brother too."

"So, in this territory, breasts are welcome!" Issei shows Rito all the merchandise in the store and picks up a toy version of him. He also picks a toy version of Rias and puts it together. Rito could hear two 'Zoom's from toy Issei and a loud 'Iyan' from toy Rias.

"This is beyond weird." Rito makes a disheartening comment. "I feel like we've just entered a porn shop."

"Oh come on Rito. My master Rias doesn't mind having this kind of figure. I'm sure your Momo and Lala won't mind either." Issei soaks Rito's mind with unwanted thoughts of Momo and Lala.

"I don't mind if you poke me many times more Rito-san!" says Momo.

"It tickles Rito! Poke me more!" says Lala.

Rito quickly blushes and turns red. He explodes and then yells at Issei for it. As Issei continues to joke about Rito with Lala and Momo, they attract the attention of a little boy looking to buy more trading cards of Oppai Dragon.

"Ah! It's the Oppai Dragon." The little kid rushes over to Issei. "Oppai Dragon, please autograph this poster."

"Sure, not a problem, little boy." Issei signs the poster and hands it back to the kid. Before the kid leaves, Issei asks the kid one question.

"Hey, would you be excited if I ever got a sidekick? Superheroes always have sidekicks. Miracle Levia-tan just got her sidekick last week. It's her little sister So-tan."

"Really? I want Oppai Dragon to get a sidekick too. Who is it going to be?" the kid asks Issei.

"The new sidekick will be named Miracle Deviluke Soldier. He's powered by not one, but two switch maidens. Look, he's over there waiting for his cue." Issei points at Rito who is heading towards the doorway. Rito knows Issei is talking about him and tries to back away from the conversation as quietly as possible.

"Hey Rito, come over here. Let's meet other devils in the Gremory territory." Issei turns around and realizes that Rito has already left.

"I am sorry, little boy, it looks like my new sidekick hates coming out. See you later! Don't forget to watch next week's episode when Maga makes a dangerous wish to the wishing star and attempts to conquer the world." Issei says goodbye and quickly runs after Rito.

As Rito and Issei continue touring Town Square, Issei gives one big sigh. "Rito, you should relax more. You need some quality time in the Underworld to learn our lifestyle. Once you stay here for a few days, you'll understand why you don't need to follow Earth laws anymore. If you haven't realize it, Earth is so tiny compared to the livable dimensions let alone the universe. Someday Rito, you'll inherit a position that's far greater than the Japanese prime minister. No one would ever dare to mess with you at that point, not even the military forces of Japan. If the Japanese government locks you in the execution chamber, this will happen." Issei shows his Boosted Gear at Rito.

"I know. You said this many times." Rito looks at his palm questioning the validity of Issei's speech. He still cannot see himself having the potential to overthrow a powerful government.

"Ah, here is our next stop." Rito and Issei stop at a trail leading up to the big hills in the distant view.

"That part of the Gremory territory is governed by me. I enjoy that place because it gives me a nice view. From there, I can see the entire Central District of the Gremory territory. Let's take a look from up there." Issei uses a Jump circle to teleport them to the hills. Once there, Rito can see how massive the Central District of the Gremory territory is. There are so many clusters of cities networked together with each city cluster the size of Tokyo.

"See Rito, we just came out of Town Square, which is that city over there. That city is the closest to this hill. If you look over at the far end of the Central District, you can see the Gremory castle over there. That's where our leaders Rias and Sirzechs live. Sirzechs wife Grayfia and their parents also live there too."

"Wait, Issei. If we can see the castle from up here, which means…" Rito is wondering about the size of the castle.

"You guessed it right. If you ever walk into the castle, you'll be shocked by its size. Each bedroom is probably the size of 20 dorm rooms at our school. If we have more time, we will visit the castle. I'm sure everyone in the Gremory household including the parents would like to know new members to their clan, especially Rias."

Issei looks at his watch and realizes that curfew hour is almost coming. "Alright, Rito. I have shown you enough for today. It's time to head back to school. To go back, we use the Jump ability. I want to see you use it on yourself. Make sure you have the intended destination in your mind. Think only about your destination if you wish to have a successful 'Jump' to your destination."

"OK, Issei. Here I come." Rito tries to think hard, making weird faces at Issei.

"You don't have to think that hard. A general idea should be good enough. Remember, you can always jump again if end up in the wrong area."

Suddenly, the jump circle disappears along with Rito. Issei considers it a success as he creates his own 'Jump' teleportation back to Sainan University. "Rito is learning fast and that's a good sign," Issei thinks to himself.

Back at the Sainan University dormitories, Yui enters Lala and Haruna's room with a stack of homework assignments.

"Yo Yui! What brings you here?" Lala asks Yui.

"Umm… I feel kind of bored doing homework alone. My roommate Misako is out at choir practice and I want someone to talk to."

"That's OK, Kotegawa-san. There is lots of room here. Why don't you have a seat?" Haruna moves her books out of the way.

As they sit down and do homework together, Yui questions Haruna's answers.

"Sarenji! What kind of answer is this? We are supposed to describing Japanese art. Why are you writing about cooking for this prompt?"

"Ehehe…" Haruna smiles. "Cooking is kind of like art. You get to arrange grilled fish on the plate to make it look attractive and appetizing. You also get to adjust the flavor with different spices. It's kind of like mixing colors on an artist's palette."

"Hmph. I think the professor wants something like the art of Japanese calligraphy. It needs to be related to Japanese culture to get good marks."

"How boring Yui! You need some color in your life. Your work will only make everyone fall asleep," Lala adds in her comment.

"Says someone who describes art as building robots like puzzle pieces." While Yui criticizes Lala for taking the assignment too lightly, Haruna reads through her assignment again. As she reads through one of her examples, she begins to recall the memories when she taught Rito how to cook.

"Which entree should I teach next for Yuuki-kun?" Haruna begins to daydream.

"Say, have you heard anything about Yuuki-kun?" Yui somehow picks up Haruna's whisper and asks. "It seems like Yuuki-kun has been getting more distant from us lately. I haven't been able to have a chance to talk to him and always has something to do after class. It can't be because of the Floral Girls."

"Yuuki-kun?" Haruna speaks up. "Now that you brought it up, it does feel weird that Yuuki-kun is acting differently lately compared to the time in high school. What happened?"

"He did seem like the person he was from high school. However, after that incident when he went to that strange club booth, he has become more detached from us. Did that club put some kind of poison on him? Maybe it's a curse. No, it is probably a mind-manipulating device. No…" The more Yui thinks, the more her ideas become bizarre. With Yui confused, Haruna turns to Lala for suggestions.

"Well… Umm…" Lala thinks to herself. "I think it has something to with Issei and the dragon. He promises to train Rito to become a better person. After all, he defeated Nemesis and Darkness with one punch. However, it does feel lonely without him. Maybe I should observe his training with Issei."

"Don't worry Haruna. Rito is getting some extra lessons from a private tutor. We will see him all refreshed someday. Ahahaha…" Lala gives an acceptable response.

Suddenly, a red circle appears underneath. The red glow illuminates the entire room, attracting everyone's attention. Wind from the red circle also blows away all of the papers on the table.

"Huh? What is this? Lala-san? Did your inventions go amok again?" Yui questions Lala.

"Erhm… I don't recall making anything like this. Maybe it's Oshizu-san."

"But Oshizu-san is currently working at Mikado-sensei's home. There's no way she would do anything like this from far away. What is going on?"

The red circle glows brighter and eventually explodes, creating a large and abrupt earthquake in room. The explosion throws all 3 girls up in the air. After the explosion ends, they find themselves sitting on top of something hard.

"Uh… What's this?" Yui is the first person to ask.

All three look down and find an unresponsive boy underneath. The only sounds they could hear are moans.

"Yuuki-kun?" Haruna takes a careful look and finds Rito on the floor. After Yui and Lala take their turns looking down, the noise in the room changes to loud screams, kicks, and punches.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

"What are you doing Yuuki-kun? This is a girl's room. Get out!"

"Welcome back Rito. Did you do anything exciting during your training?"

"Pipe down, everyone!" The dorm supervisor walks in and hands out demerits. Haruna, Rito, and Lala all get 1 demerit for causing excessive noise on the 2nd Floor. As she leaves, Issei observes the room from a distance.

"I guess that 'Jump' attempt could be considered successful. Anyways, Rito needs to work on clearing his mind when deciding where to jump. There's no way he could build a harem with that kind of attitude toward girls. It's even worse than reading porn."

"You think so? You spy and molest girls too. My ugly title as the 'Breast Dragon Emperor' reflects your motives Issei," Ddraig suddenly speaks up.

"Shut up Ddraig! Keep your mouth closed!" Issei shakes his right hand hoping that none of the other girls on the 2nd floor heard Ddraig's comment.


	16. Life as a Devil II

**Author's Note: **It's time for another filler event with Rito. This time, Issei assigns Rito to take on one of his summoning requests. I was originally going to make Rito babysit children while the mother went to a concert but there wouldn't be much to write. The final version here is taken out of a visual novel I am currently playing. Can you guess which one it is?

Published 1/7/2016

**Chapter 16:**

**Life as a Devil II**

It has been a few weeks since Rito visited the Underworld for the first time. After another school day, Rito returns to his dorm room at night and sees a big box of summoning cards. He thinks Issei wants him to hand out another stack of summoning cards. As he reaches for the box, Issei quickly turns around.

"Rito! Don't worry about these anymore."

"What about my devil duties?" Rito asks Issei.

"These cards are for my familiar. As for you Rito, congratulations, you have just graduated from handing out summoning cards."

"Graduated? What does that mean?"

Issei moves the boxes away from Rito. "Summoning cards are usually handed out by our companions called 'familiars'. They help us with trivial duties while we focus on more complicated tasks. That's how we effectively serve our customers and earn pacts. Familiars can be anything ranging from a bat to a mouse. Take a look out the window."

Rito looks out the window and sees a large flying ship hovering in front of him. Rito continues. "This flying ship is my familiar. It's a living boat that can transport anything. It is extremely useful in combat since it provides an escape path for all those innocent people."

Issei opens the window and loads stacks of summoning cards onto the ship. He also fires up the summoning card shooter at the bow of the ship. "Alright, you're set. Don't forget to cover the manor district."

After the ship departs, Rito questions Issei. "Why did you make me hand out those summoning cards then? I feel like my efforts went to waste."

"Nonsense Rito," Issei laughs for a bit. "All the work you've done is part of your training to become a high-class devil. For a newly reincarnated devil like you, you need to start with the basic which is to hand these summoning cards out. Now that you have this under your belt, it's time that you try something more challenging."

"What is it going to be?" Rito asks Issei.

Issei shows Rito his devil tablet. "For a summoning card to be effective, the recipient needs to summon us with these cards. These bright red stars indicate summoning requests. We use our 'Jump' teleportation to move over there. After we identify the client, we ask them what they want and use our powers and abilities to fulfill their wishes. As payment, we ask them for a pact equal to the amount of service we have given to them. Remember that the value of the pact is how we are evaluated as devils."

"What is a pact? It sounds so confusing." Issei keep mentioning that word without explaining it.

"Pacts are anything with some kind of value. Take a look at some of the pacts I made." Issei points Rito to a corner with lots of miscellaneous items. Rito sees a baseball, trading cards, and a painting of the Floral Club girls. Rito then veers left and finds pencils, erasers, comic books, and candy wrappers.

"Are those pacts too?" Rito points at the other items.

"Well… Umm… Those aren't pacts." Issei quickly covers it up as he continues talking. "Anyways, your job tonight is to answer one of these requests. It may be tricky at first but you'll eventually get the hang of it. We can go to the forest and choose a familiar for you once break time comes around."

Issei clicks on one of the stars on the tablet. "Here's a good one for you. It looks like this request is coming from a desperate high school female student. This student looks like she is from an extremely wealthy family so her request shouldn't be too hard or dangerous for you. I'll give you the transport details right now."

Issei gives Rito the details and creates a magic circle in front of him. "Alright Rito, good luck. Don't forget to return with a pact."

"Wait! I'm not ready yet!" Before Rito could voice his concern, the magic circle activates, sending Rito to his destination. After the magic circle disappears, Issei gives a big sigh.

"Ugh… I completely forgot about those candy wrappers. It's going to be hard to explain to Rias why a high-class devil got candy wrappers as a pact for helping them clean up their room. I hope Rias doesn't mind."

Rito arrives safely at the client's home. At first, the room appears deserted despite having lots of luxury amenities such as carved wooden furniture, velvet upholstery, and plush carpeting. Rito continues to look around until he hears a voice.

"Hello… Are you the spirit that will grant my wish?" Rito sees a black-haired girl peeking from the partially-opened closet.

"Umm… Yes…" The girl hears Rito's response and comes out.

"So, what can I do for you tonight?" Rito continues.

"Umm… You know, I getting married to someone in three days." The girl nervously answers Rito.

"Getting married?" Rito thinks to himself. "Hey Issei, what kind of assignment is this? This doesn't sound devil-like at all."

Rito replies. "It's great that you're getting married. That should be an exciting event. Is there something wrong about this marriage?"

"You see…" the girl continues. "It's more complicated than that. My fiancée isn't someone that I love. He was chosen by mother who is also the headmistress of this school."

"What don't you like about your fiancée?" Rito is curious about the situation. This problem reminds him of Lala and her fiancée candidate meetings.

"He's arrogant. He always likes talking about his status and labels other people as worms. He also decides what I am allowed to wear and always makes me get dressed in skimpy clothes. I also have to agree with all the choices he makes. He only cares about what is best for his image and has an unrealistic expectation of his future wife. I feel like I have no freedom under him. The only reason my mother chose him is because he is the son of a powerful family who owns The Mortiso Corporation, a famous and successful business. My mother is hoping that bondage between us will invite them to support our troubled school with generous donations."

Rito is confused. "What is wrong about the school? Everything in this school looks nice. Even this room is more luxurious than most hotel rooms."

The girl gives a sigh before continuing. "It's true that our school is luxurious, prestigious, and famous for producing prominent female figures. However, it is also suffering financially. This private academy is built for girls from rich and wealthy families. We sometimes accept girls from normal families if there is space available and the girl has academic qualities that match the current students here. To keep this school refreshed, updated, and fitting for these wealthy daughters, we recently spent so much money renovating all of the classroom buildings and the student dormitories. We thought this would also attract more wealthy families to send their daughters here. Instead, enrollment decreased dramatically these past years. Fewer enrollments also mean less donations, resulting in our current financial situation. After intense discussions on what to do, a 2nd Year student proposed a solution by integrating with boys and brought in a model boy as an experiment. However, many people are against it especially my mother."

"That doesn't sound like a wise investment on your mother. I don't see anything wrong with trying out new ideas. At least, it is a better choice than setting up an arranged candidate." Rito finds the headmistress's logic strange.

"My mother values the traditions of this school and wants to keep it girls-only. The idea of coed enrages her. Because of that, my mother always treats that boy with hostility even though he did nothing wrong. During his time here, she is always trying to find excuses to kick him out. She also labels him as a lowlife trash because of his history. He came from a poor family whose father is always running from the debt collectors."

The girl then looks down on the bed with tears. "However, this boy is nothing like his dad. After seeing how much he has done to help everyone including my sister, I kind of felt warm when I am with him. He helped rescue my sister from kidnapping as well. I was happy when he asked me out for date that one time."

"Do you love him?" Rito asks the girl. The girl nods.

"I went out with him despite my mother's orders. I even snuck out of my fiancée meetings. Then, he suddenly disappeared. My mother made a public announcement this afternoon that he has decided to quit the experiment and transfer to another school. There is no way that could be true. Even though his room looked clean, I found traces of dirty footsteps. This has to be some kind of lie!"

"Your mother's announcement sounds very suspicious. It feels like a cover up."

"Really? You see it too? My mother just told me that I would have my wedding ceremony in three days. I don't want to get married to that guy which I why I went to you. Please help me spirit-san."

"Well, I don't know how much I can help you. Three days is a very short time span to work with and there isn't much evidence or clue we have towards solving this mystery. We can start by looking into his room first if that's fine by you."

"Oh please do! Anything to help me get out of this marriage would be wonderful."

"OK." Rito and the girl both walk toward the boy's room. As they quietly walk down the hallway, Rito thinks to himself. "Issei, what's with this assignment? This isn't easy; I do poorly as a detective and I don't feel comfortable dealing with relationships."

Issei walks into the boy's room and finds a strange odor in the room. The odor carries an alcohol and tobacco scent, something unusual in an all-girls academy. The girl then shows Rito all of the footprints she found in the room. Rito takes a look at the footprints and realizes that they're actually shoeprints.

"It does look like someone came in and took your boy away. Why would anyone walk behind the dressers and into the closet with their shoes on? Even though this confirms our suspicions, we will need more clues to locate the suspect."

The girl is initially depressed at Rito's response but suddenly comes up with idea. "I know; my older sister can help. She's been through similar experiences. She probably has an idea who might have kidnapped the boy too. I'll call her up." Rito agrees and finds the big sister waiting inside her little sister's room. The big sister takes a look at Rito and then smiles at him.

"Ah, so you're the detective my sister hired? Ehehe… It just shows that my sister truly loves this person."

"Oh… Yeah… Umm… Hey…" Rito feels nervous talking to her. Her physical body can easily attract any male.

"Oh yeah? You think I look cute and sexy? You're just like that boy my sister loves." The big sister teases Rito, making Rito blush.

The big sister continues. "Based on all of the events that have happened so far, it obviously has to be a kidnapping. There's no way he would voluntarily drop out of the experiment. We have been helping him a lot despite our mother's push against integration with boys at this school. The chairwoman has warned the headmistress not to abuse her authority so she is definitely thinking of some clever way to get that boy out of our school. With him gone, she can convince the student body to vote 'No' in the Integration Vote which will take place after the ceremony. The Integration Vote is the vote that decides once and for all if this school shall be coed."

Rito repeats his words at the big sister. "I would like to help you girls, but it's hard to solve this mystery without any clues."

"Don't worry, I'll help you. After all, I love seeing my sister smile." Given the big sister's frequent shopping trips around the city, she suspects that the kidnappers must be the same ones that kidnapped her before. These are the only unruly people she has met with throughout the city. She hands Rito all the information she remembers about her kidnappers and a list of places in the city the big sister and everyone else often visit.

"Please help us. This wedding ceremony was randomly planned by my mother and we can't let her get away with it."

Rito takes a look at the list and begins his search throughout the city. On the first night, Rito does not make any breakthrough. On the second night, Rito finds some suspicious people at a restaurant. This group seems to sit far away from other tables at the restaurant. Rito continues to observe them until a taxi cab picks them up.

"I can't handle this anymore. What am I supposed to do? An incomplete request is worse than a request without a pact. Maybe I should give up." Rito makes second thoughts about his assignment.

Then, the final day came. It's now the morning of the wedding ceremony. The little girl is worried Rito will not find the boy she loves in time. She is preparing for the worst outcome by coming up with ways to reject the arranged candidate and not upset her mother. Her plan is to accept the marriage right now and divorce him a few days after the ceremony. Rito desperately looks for clues hoping for a last minute breakthrough. Just when the clock hits 11:00 AM, he spots another suspicious person. Not only this person partially matches the description given by the big sister, he is also wearing lots of clothing enough to hide most of the body from exposure. He also talks in a strange voice masking his actual voice.

"Hmm… That guy really seems strange. It looks like he is trying to hide his face from something. The way he talks to the cashier doesn't seem normal either. Is he the kidnapper?"

The suspicious man quickly runs out of the restaurant and down the street at a fast pace. Thanks to Rito's devil powers, Rito is able to keep a short distance between the suspicious man and him. The big sister, also participating in the last-minute search, struggles to keep up.

"Wait for me spirit-san! I'm not athletic!"

Rito stops at the central plaza and sees the suspicious man walk behind an abandoned apartment complex. Rito quietly walks towards the complex confident that he found the location of the boy. At first, Rito only hears the wind blowing. Suddenly, a loud thump from one of the buildings catches Rito's attention.

"Let me out! Let me go!"

"Quit your yapping. There's no way you are getting out until 1 pm."

"Why are you doing this? Is it because of that lady? Snap out of it!"

"Shaddup! It's none of your business." Rito hears more thumping sounds and steps in. He gets noticed.

"What the hell are you doing here? This is a private property!" The suspicious man and his accomplice confront Rito.

"I heard some unusual noise so I came to check it out." Rito replies.

"GET OUT NOW!" The two men rush forward and throw a series of punches and kicks at Rito. One of the men also tries to whip Rito with a leather belt. Rito is scared at first but realizes that none of the attacks are hurting him. Rito then pushes the men out of way and heads for the door that they were guarding. Then two men charge towards Rito, but Rito manages to sneak behind the men. He pushes the men towards the door, causing it to fall apart. Someone walks out from the broken door looking ragged.

"Is that the boy?" Rito is unsure if he found the right target. Suddenly, he hears the big sister calling out to him.

"Mother will hold a wedding ceremony for her in 30 minutes. Take my taxi. Hurry up and get to the school's cathedral."

"I'm on it." The boy rushes into the taxi and heads off to school. He shows up at the doorsteps of the cathedral right when the girl was about to give her vow, shocking everyone.

"GET OUT OF HERE! YOU'VE ALREADY RUINED THIS SCHOOL!" The headmistress blocks the boy from moving forward to the altar.

"Help me!" Everyone could hear the girl calling the boy to rescue her. The headmistress tries to call security and force everyone to ignore the commotion. However, the chairwoman steps in.

"Madam Headmistress. What's this about? Why would he storm here and dress up like this if he dropped out?"

"Uhh… it was because he..." The headmistress could not justify what just happened. The chairwoman takes the headmistress away for a private talk, allowing the boy to take back the girl and cancel the wedding.

"Sorry sir, but she is already taken," says the boy to the fiancée. The confused fiancée has no choice but to accept it.

A few days later, Rito is called to the headmistress's office. Here, he sees the headmistress apologizing to everyone. The chairwoman has agreed not to report the headmistress if she accepts her daughter's current relationship. The kidnappers were also arrested on an unrelated offense.

"What do you have to say mother?" the big sister asks.

"I'm sorry; I admit defeat. For many years, our school has been successful as an all-girls school. All of the faculty members and administrative staff here are former students of this school and respect this tradition. I love this school too and strived to preserve it for future generations. It hurts to realize that my grandkids won't be attending the same school that supported our family. I thought my actions ensured the best for my daughter."

"I know that you care a lot about my future. However, I also want to have the freedom to make my choices," says the little girl.

"I apologize." The headmistress then turns to the boy. "But… As my future son-in-law, don't expect me to be lenient on you."

"I understand. I will work hard." The boy agrees.

After everyone is dismissed from the office, the boy thanks Rito and the big sister for the help.

"I had no idea that devils are gentle," says the boy.

"Yeah… It's just like what my master said. The devils that everyone pictures and reads are outdated. I represent one of the new devils. Ahahaha…"

"Thanks spirit-san… maybe we should call you again in the future. If you also didn't know, this school has decided to adopt gender integration. It will take a year for all the preparations to be completed." The girl also thanks Rito.

"Yeah, take this if you ever need me again." Rito hands out three summoning cards, one for each person.

"Thank you. I'll keep this in a safe place." Everyone waves goodbye to Rito as he leaves the school grounds. As Rito prepares to return to Sainan University, he looks at the thank-you card he received.

"I guess a thank-you card works as a pact. There are feelings and thoughts inside this card so it should be acceptable."

On the way back, Rito stops at a vending machine and buys a soda from it. As he sits down at a nearby bench and takes a refreshing drink, he hears a familiar voice calling for him.

"Rito-san. Long time no see. Uhuhu..."


	17. Deviluke Rage: The Attack

**Author's Note: **Here's a bit of a surprise for you. If you don't know who the mysterious girl is at the end of Chapter 16, here it is. Hint: It's not a new character created by me.

I wrote this chapter for many purposes. First, I try to tie all of the events presented in the earlier chapters. We have been missing out on all those people Rito met in the beginning of this fanfic. Second, I am hoping I have a good foundation for the rest of this fanfic. I have an ending in mind and I still have one more link I need to work on to pave a path to the end. Third, I think it's time for another fight.

Congratulations to skystar99 for getting the question in Chapter 16 correct. Rito's summoning request was modified from Ritsuko's route in Princess Evangile.

Published 2/26/2016

**Chapter 17:**

**Deviluke Rage: The Attack**

"Rito-san. Long time no see. Uhuhu..."

Rito turns around and finds a familiar looking girl peeking from the bushes. Her hair looks like Lala's hair but at a shorter length.

"Momo! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be home at this hour? You need to help Mikan cook dinner and you also have school tomorrow." Rito is surprised at Momo's appearance. He checks his watch and realizes it's getting late.

"Uhuhu… I wanted to check on you. Mikan is busy cooking meals for father so there's nothing to worry about." Momo smiles before continuing. "I hope that you have not forgotten about that harem plan. That time will come sooner than you think."

"Yeah… the harem… as usual…" Before Rito could say anything else, Momo hugs Rito from the arm.

"Ah! That smell, the texture, the feeling… It's been so many months… It was so lonely without you, Rito-san." Momo makes strange thoughts as she clings to Rito tightly. In response, Rito starts remembering Issei's comments about Momo.

"_Think about Momo from a different angle. Why would she be showing all those affection towards you? She might look like a perfectly normal lady, but there must be something bothering her under the covers."_

"Hmm… Issei does have a point. If Momo is concerned about me to the point where she would sneak out of home and meet me like this, there really is something bothering her under the covers. What is Momo trying to hide? How can I find out? She's always deceptive compared to Nana and Lala who are always pure in their hearts."

Momo then speaks up. "Rito-san, from now on, I will visit you at school on a weekly basis. It's important that I check up on you as much as possible. If only college was close to our home, I could visit you every day."

"Why? You have 3rd Year High School to worry about. I am fine alone. There's also Lala and Haruna if I ever need to talk to someone." Rito tries not to mention Issei's name at Momo.

"Who cares about all that?" Momo gives a disgruntled look at Rito. "What matters the most is you. We need to build up that harem. Judging by your reactions, it seems like you have forgotten all about it. We have built up that progress while you were still in high school and I am here to keep that motivation going."

Rito questions Momo's intent. "What progress? I don't recall doing anything significant back then. Also, why are you speeding it up now? You always liked to do everything slowly."

"If you haven't noticed, there are lots of girls waiting for you and that list is only going to get bigger. It's very rude for a guy like you to keep all those girls waiting. You'll break their hearts. When you moved onto college, I was hoping that you will meet more girls. See those Floral Girls like Minamo-san? She's an excellent lady for your harem Rito-san. Not only she's so tenderly caring to her friends, she's also skilled and intelligent. I recently went to her flower shop the other day and she shared some of her specialty drinks such as the Cocomu Shake with me. It was so good! Imagine her making all those specialty drinks for you as one of your housewives. Ahh… such as sweet romantic feeling."

"There goes Momo off into her world again," Rito watches Momo in disgust. As he tries to walk away from Momo, Momo continues.

"Oh Rito-san, Minamo-san told me the other day that she enjoyed giving you that healing therapy. You should do something in return. All you've done is make them worry by skipping out on too many Floral Club meetings. Come on Rito-san, would it be comforting if you had all those beautiful girls around you?"

"Well, it's not that I don't want to attend the club. It's just that I haven't got the time to do so. You know that college is hard and there's lots of homework to do and tests to take. I also have the Eigabo project too."

Momo takes a deep sigh. "If only Rito-san's beast mode would come to surface during the day. Ayane-san was going wear a maid dress for you and Kanae-san was going to make White Whiswash cakes for you. Oh… Don't forget poor Mitsuru-san, Misaki-san and others as well. Aahhh… I can't imagine what it would be like with all these girls crowding around Rito-san. Being wedged in between those huge and wondrous breasts is a privilege that only the king of the universe can have."

As Momo continues to daydream about Rito's life with the Floral Girls, Rito quietly walks away and disappears. "I better get away from Momo before this leads to another disastrous event."

As Rito heads back to the dormitories, he tries to relate this event to Issei's words. "Maybe I should take Issei's advice and see this from a different angle. Is there really some hidden reasoning behind Momo's justification for creating this harem? If that is true, it might explain why Momo is always pushing for it. Either way, it is quite strange and ridiculous that my beast mode is the key to making this harem a success. All I get out of it is Haruna beating me up and Kotegawa-san calling me "Shameless". It's not my wish to dive into girls like that, but Momo never understands the situation and tries to make me do more of it. Even if I become the king of the universe, it sounds completely unethical to just devour girls like that. I'm sure Issei doesn't do that. Sigh… I'll just forget about what Momo said."

Momo reappears in front of Rito just as he approaches the dormitories of Sainan University. "Rito-san! Don't leave me behind. Actually, my main reason for needing to check on you regularly is to protect you from further dangers. Without me around, dangerous things will happen to you again."

"It's the same old excuse again." Rito does not believe in Momo.

"Remember what happened to you on the day of the club recruitment fair? I was helping the Floral Club set up their booth and showing them who you are. After I left, Ayane-san and Minamo-san found you and brought you over to the booth. You declined and chose that strange club booth by the tree. Then, an explosion happened and onee-sama, Nana, and I went to see what happened. We saw you get killed by Darkness and taken away by dragon-san. Who knows what he may have done to you. You're probably undergoing training to be one of Nemesis's pet. Maybe you're a test experiment for something even sinister."

"Test experiment? Nemesis's pet? What kind of nonsense are you talking about Momo?" Rito finds Momo's story questionable. "I appreciate you worrying about me, but you should worry about you own problems first. Also, the dragon has nothing to do with Nemesis."

Momo is worried at Issei's response. "This is bad. Dragon-san has put mind-controlling spells into Rito-san. Not only he's unaware of his danger, he's ignoring all my words about meeting with the Floral Club. At this rate, Rito will never become that carnivorous beast that I want him to be. My harem plan will never come true. The only way to create a harem is for Rito-san to become a beast and attract women. Because he is the king of the universe, no women will be able to defy his seduction and they'll have no choice but to bow down to king Rito-san's wishes. They'll be ordered to become Rito-san's slaves. Rito-san has this capability in his sleep and I just need to bring it out while he is awake."

Momo brings out her de-dial and looks for a solution. "I need to find a way to break Rito-san's curse."

"Hey! That's a nice cell phone you got there." Suddenly, Momo hears a strange voice commenting about her phone. She gives a quick replay and quickly hides behind the bushes. As she turns around and looks at the person, she is shocked to find Rito casually talking to person as if Rito knows him personally.

"Yo Issei, what brings you out here?" Rito asks the man.

"Oh Rito! It's getting late. I was wondering where you went. My tablet says that the summoning request was completed several hours ago and I was expecting you to come home shortly. If you've been out for this long after the completion of a summoning request, it usually carries an ominous sign. You might have come across a stray devil, a psychotic priest, or an exorcist. These people are dangerous and could kill you instantly."

"I'm sorry. I was just talking to someone and I forgot about the time."

As Rito begins to walk towards Issei, Momo quickly jumps out of the bushes and lands in front of Rito. "You must be dragon-san, the assassin who brainwashed Rito-san. I know that you're here to take him to Nemesis's lair. Get away from him at once." Momo confronts Issei.

"What do you mean Nemesis's lair? I am just Rito's roommate. I came out here to tell Rito that it's getting late. He needs to get back into the dormitory before curfew kicks in. He also has some homework he needs to catch up on." Momo looks at Issei and suspects that he's covering up. She is certain that Issei is the dragon she saw at the club recruitment fair.

"Don't fool me. Onee-sama saw you when you defeated our father. You're just in your human form. Listen dragon-san, I am going to take him back. You're a big threat to my progress with Rito-san. I won't let you do anymore harmful things to Rito-san," Momo looks at Issei with fierce eyes.

Issei realizes who he is talking to and informs Momo of the current situation. "You must be one of Lala's sisters. I don't think she has told you this, but given Rito's current situation, he needs my help. In his current state, there's a likely chance that he'll be killed again. Who knows when those assassins might return to haunt Rito. Right now, they haven't learned about his revival so it's quiet for now. As his new master, I will train him to become one of the greatest warriors you can ever imagine. I have a list of achievements if you're interested."

Momo doesn't feel convinced and thinks to herself. "This man is definitely working for Nemesis. Rito-san needs his help? That's a lie. The only help Rito-san needs is me. I know what Rito-san wants. I've lived with him for a few years and I know what works best for Rito-san. This man is only fooling himself. He's trying to trick me."

Momo points her de-dial at Issei. "I don't care what your wishes are for Rito-san. Everything that you can help him with, I can do it too including defending Rito-san from those assassins. You don't have anything good to offer him either. All you're doing is brainwashing him and turning him into a slave who obeys Nemesis and Darkness."

"Come on Lala's sister, you don't believe me? Why don't you ask Rito over there? Maybe you believe in him more than me. We've just had a nice adventure a few days ago and Rito's received some helpful training lessons for me."

Before Issei could continue, he feels something grabbing him into the air. He looks down and finds a living tree monster using its branches as claws. One of the claws is holding onto Issei.

"Ork! Ork! Ork! Ork!" The tree monster swings Issei around. Issei looks down and sees Momo laughing.

"Uhuhuhuhu, Dragon-san! Maybe this will get you to stop lying about Rito-san and spit out the truth. This tree monster is an indication of how I feel."

"Looks like I have no choice but to resort to force." Issei quickly equips his Boosted Gear. He summons Ascalon sword and cuts through the branches. Issei also equips his Scale Mail and wings and stays airborne. The tree monster tries to grab Issei with all of its claws, but Issei flies fast enough to dodge all of the claws. Suddenly, Momo hears the tree wailing.

"Uwooooon! Uwooooon!" It turns out that Issei has stabbed his sword into one of the tree monster's legs. Momo quickly uses her de-dial and brings him back.

"Don't worry Burachia-san. You did great, I'll give you some healing potion afterwards," Momo speaks into her de-dial.

She then looks up at Issei with even more anger. "Burachia-san was one of my favorite trees and I coddled it when it was only my height. You definitely are an assassin working for Nemesis and you're trying to take my Rito-san away. I'm going to make you pay. I'll exterminate you right now."

Momo equips her Deviluke wings and flies into the air. She summons more living plant monsters from her de-dial at Issei. "Let's have a party dragon-san; I get to host the event."

The first monster sprays pollen through the sky. The pollen makes Issei weak enough that he wobbles as he flies.

"Uhuhuhu… Dragon-san. This type of pollen harms dragon and dragon-based creatures. I may look like a small girl, but I have extremely high grades and am a genius when it comes to plants." Momo continues to enjoy watching Issei being tortured by the pollen from her first plant monster.

"Next!" The second monster emits sticky vines that wrap Issei up. The monster tightens the grip and squeezes Issei very hard. The monster emits yellow fluid from his top and squirts it all over Issei. The yellow slowly eats through Issei's Scale Mail. Issei can also feel a painful burning sensation.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! This fluid hurts. It even gives off a disgusting smell."

"I'm sure you love that." Momo continues to giggle. "You probably wanted to do this to Rito-san as an experiment did you? Well, that's too bad 'cuz I have the upper hand. Enjoy it dragon-san."

Issei charges his Boosted Gear and touches the vines. "Penetrate!" Issei sends Dragon shots down the sticky vines. The vines quickly burn off, allowing Issei to escape once again.

"Let's see how you handle the next one." The third plant monster fires splinters and razor-sharp leaves Issei. Although Issei is able to block most of the debris fired at him, some of them landed a hit in the openings created by the yellow fluid. Nevertheless, Issei uses Change Solid Impact (Rook promotion) and creates a tough armor that minimizes the amount of damage from Momo.

"Now, let's bring out the final course." Momo goes to her de-dial and summons a huge pitcher plant monster. The pitcher plant first squirts digestive juice at Issei. Then, it creates a vacuum and attempts to suck Issei into its mouth.

"Goodbye dragon-san. I've had fun hearing all those lies. Nemesis, Darkness, and the organization might be worried, but the rest of us won't. Rito-san will finally be in better hands again. Farewell." Momo smiles as she watches Issei try to break free from the vacuum. Suddenly…

**WHOOOSH!**

A huge blast blows Momo right back to the ground. She looks up and finds all of her plant monsters on fire. While Momo was attacking Issei with her plant monsters, Issei has been quietly charging up his Boosted Gear. Issei made it appear as if Momo was scoring victories against him. Right when he is about to be devoured by Momo's pitcher plant, Issei lets out a huge dragon breath and burns all of Momo's plant monsters including the huge pitcher plant.

"Oh Shit! My friends are going to die. I forgot that the fundamental weakness of plants in fire. I thought I was smart! Anyways, I need water quick!" Momo summons another plant monster that sprays enough water to put out all the fire. Once the fire is completely extinguished, Momo quickly calls them back into her de-dial. Issei also returns to the ground and puts away his Scale Mail armor.

"Lala's sister. You did not have to go this far. If you would have given Rito and me the time to explain about my role, you would not have to see your trusty plant friends burn up in flames. Also, I am only using a tiny fraction of my true powers. If I was to unleash my full potential, you would probably be dead by now. Is that where you want to go?"

Momo is shaken up by Issei words. However, she is willing to sacrifice herself for Rito. "I'm not going to give up dragon-san. I'll do anything it takes to keep Rito-san away from you. This man is the future to our society and I will do anything to defend him. If I can't defeat you, I have friends and relatives that will. They have weapons that are immune to your firepower. My bodyguard is also known as one of the greatest swordsman in the universe. My father is labeled as the strongest man in the universe capable of wiping a whole solar system with one attack. There's no way you stand a chance against my reinforcements. I've already sent an alert to them and they'll be coming down here shortly."

Momo then shows Issei her tail. "Until backup arrives, I have no choice but to resort to old-fashion techniques." Issei sees sparks running through Momo's tail. Momo then energizes her tail and emits a strong lightning beam from it. The lightning shock paralyzes Issei for a few seconds, but Issei is able to quickly recover.

Issei thinks in his head. "Lala's sister has lost her mind. It looks like I definitely need some force to get her to listen up." Issei prepares a devastating Dragon shot at Momo. "Boost! Countdown!" Issei's Boosted Gear begins counting down.

"Ten!" Momo looks at Issei charging up his attack. The Dragon shot looks small, something that Momo could easily brace for. She quietly smiles at Issei.

"Nine! Eight!" The size of the Dragon shot grows in size. It slowly gets larger every 10 seconds. The moment Momo realizes the increasing size, she stops smiling.

"Seven! Six!" The sphere intensifies. Now, it glows red with black sparks running across it. Momo now has more sweating running down her body. She is getting more desperate about her timing of her reinforcements.

"Five! Four!" The sphere is now emitting white lasers. As Issei continues to wait for the countdown, he notices someone else standing in front of him.

"Stop!" Rito quickly intervenes and gets Issei to stop. "Please don't hurt Momo. I don't believe her intention justifies this amount of force. I'm sure we can find some other way to get Momo to listen up."

"What can I do then? This girl likes to use violence to solve her problems."

"Let us help Issei!" Issei and Rito turn to the streets and find Lala, Nana, and Mea. Lala was buying some treats for Nana and Mea.

"Momo is always like this."

"Momo-chan is so brave!"

"Nana! Onee-sama! Mea-chan!" Momo thinks that her reinforcements have arrived.


	18. Deviluke Rage: Momo in the Spotlight

**Author's Note: **Whew. After many rewrites, I finally finished this chapter. One of the greatest mysteries in To Love-Ru is what Momo is really thinking of when she is trying to build a harem for Rito. It justifies why Rito is more concerned about her since she always likes to hide it under her covers. This chapter is what I assume Momo really means.

We also get a chance to see how Issei properly interacts with Momo. In the previous chapter, Momo simply sparked a fight with Issei. I also put the other Deviluke sisters and Mea in the mix as well.

I anticipate wrapping up this fanfic soon. There are a few more bits I want to write before I make Rito and Issei deal with the ultimate boss of this fanfic.

Published 4/27/2016

**Chapter 18:**

**Deviluke Rage: Momo in the Spotlight**

Rito, Issei, Lala, Momo, Nana, and Mea have a seat at the benches overlooking a water fountain. Momo is extremely disappointed that Lala and Nana decide not to fight Issei. She is sitting away from everyone else grinding her teeth.

Nana also cannot stop laughing at Momo. "Silly Momo. It was so ridiculous to fight with Rito's personal instructor. We saw the fight from the supermarket and decided to intervene after we finished shopping."

"Momo-chan is so brave," Mea does not make the situation better.

"Geez, Nana. Why didn't you immediately come when I called you?" Momo expresses her anger at Nana. "I was about to be killed. You could have taken out dragon-san with your animal friends. Same thing with you onee-sama and Mea-chan."

"I believed in him. I am confident that someday Rito will become an excellent man thanks to Issei. Even papa agrees." Lala speaks with optimism.

Nana answers by confronting Momo. "Why should I help you? You always teased me by showing off your body. 'Nana, look at this bra. Doesn't it fit me?' You would also tell everyone about how despite being the third and youngest princess of Deviluke, you are the most mature of us sisters. It was always 'I'm the better twin' and such. If you think you're better than me, handle this problem yourself."

"I am still the better twin," Momo smirks at Nana. "I came out and defended Rito-san unlike you who cowered away like a little chicken with everyone else at the supermarket and waited until everything was over before going over to Rito-san."

"Now now, Nana and Momo, let's not fight. Rito is safe and everything has gone back to normal," Lala cuts Nana and Momo off. Both of them turn away from each other with disgust.

Mea asks Momo, "Momo-chan, why would go this far to defend Rito-san? You even radioed the Deviluke forces for help. Were you trying to impress everyone as the third princess of Deviluke?"

"No I wasn't." Momo tries to come up with a reasonable answer to suppress Mea.

"Look at dragon-san over there." Momo points to Issei. "He took Rito-san away from all of us during the time when Darkness and Nemesis infiltrated the club recruitment fair. He's working with them to make Rito-san a test experiment. They may have even extracted Rito-san's DNA to create even more deadly monsters in their secret labs. Maybe this Rito-san is a clone. Snap out of it everyone. Don't be fooled by dragon-san's looks. He is working with Nemesis and Darkness to upset the peaceful universe and unleash an endless stream of wars."

"Hohoho… That sounds like one of your wild fantasies Momo. Even I have a hard time believing that. I am confident that this dragon is really training Rito to be a great man. If you see with your own eyes, Rito has become manlier than before. Would an enemy ever do that?"

Momo observes Rito for a moment. Even though Rito does look manlier, Momo does not want to believe it. "This is a clone of Rito-san. The real Rito-san is somewhere in Nemesis's headquarters."

"Well, my analysis confirms that this is the real Rito-san. Although his body has been modified with a chess piece, he is still the real Rito-san." Mea refutes Momo's claim by studying Rito's mind with her Psycho-Dive ability.

Momo knows that Issei is the person behind the chess piece. She suspects that chess piece is a mind-controlling device for Rito. "OK, I take back the fact that this Rito-san isn't the clone, but what is a chess piece doing inside? Don't trick me dragon-san; you must be hiding something from me. You are using that piece to track every movement of Rito-san, aren't you?"

Momo's question serves as a cue for Issei to start speaking. "Well Momo, I am Rito's master and that chess piece is my proof of ownership. Also, I don't understand why you keep linking me to Nemesis and Darkness after all those messages from your sisters? If you remember, I was the one who brought Rito back to life after he was killed by them. Remember when you called for help after Rito got stabbed? I was the one who answered it." Issei shows Momo one of his summoning cards.

Momo analyzes the circle on the summoning card. "So, it was you who lured Rito-san to that death booth at the club recruitment fair? I recognize that symbol. You gave him this paper and it lured him over there. I knew it; if it wasn't for this, Rito-san would have easily become the man of the Floral Club."

"But he did join the Floral Club afterwards? You said so yourself," Mea replies to Momo.

"Shut up! Don't interrupt me."

Issei continues his discussion. "Momo, it seems like your story is going in circles." Issei shows the summoning card to Momo. "First, this summoning circle is a trademark to our household, the Gremory clan. I'm sure you didn't see Nemesis or Darkness walking around with this symbol before Rito entered college. They have stolen this symbol from us."

"Yeah, that's true." Momo thinks to herself. "Back in high school, I was in Yami-chan's class and met with Mikado-sensei and Tearju-sensei regularly. I don't recall any of them with that symbol. What was I thinking?"

"Momo, I also see that you're extremely possessive of Rito. I'm sure you already know that Rito is destined for your sister Lala, not you. You seem to be putting too much effort on a person who isn't going to be your wife in the future. Why are you so protective? Is it because you don't trust Lala?"

"No… that's not true. I just wanted to make sure Rito-san is ready to become the king of the universe. Onee-sama is sometimes too pure and childish to understand the qualities of being an excellent king. Without my assistant, Rito-san's legacy will fall apart and our universe will collapse." Momo then looks away from Issei. "I hate it when dragon-san is nosy. My progress with Rito-san and his harem went well until he showed up."

"Thank you for being concerned about my future Momo." Lala gives Momo a positive reply. "However, I think it is best that you focus on your duties. Don't forget, you're a third year student at Sainan High and you need to take care of Celine as well. As the future queen, I should be able to handle the succession issue myself."

Nana attacks Momo's claim. "Really Momo? Does sneaking into Rito's bed at 3 AM count as preparation? What about the time when you almost stripped him naked in an equipment shed during class? You also have that hidden stash of eroge visual novels in your closet. How are those lessons going to make Rito a better king?"

"Momo-chan wants to turn Rito-san into a beast too. That counts as preparation," Mea giggles.

"Well, it's training to ensure that Rito-san and onee-sama stay united forever," Momo justifies her actions and hopes to brush everyone's suspicions away.

"How about that harem you're trying to create for Rito? Won't that interfere with Rito and ane-ue's bond?" Nana points out an obvious weakness to Momo's justification.

"Harem?" Everyone looks at Momo. Mea, Rito, and Nana already know about it. Issei had a feeling when he first observed Rito. The only person surprised is Lala.

"Huh? Harem? Did you have something like that back in high school?" Lala questions Rito.

"I guess so," Rito is too embarrassed to give a proper reply.

Momo, attempting to hide the harem plan, denies it. "I am not working on any sort of harem plan for Rito-san. I am only training him to become an excellent king."

"Harem plan or not, I already see a bad habit from you Momo." Issei intervenes. "Your responses leave behind a trail of questions. It looks like you're trying to hide something very embarrassing from all of us. Also, based on my analysis, your type of training isn't normal for a king. An excellent king is honest, trustworthy, and can successfully handle many difficult situations. He will defend and protect all of his people from all enemy forces and establish and maintain peace in his kingdom."

Issei then relates the issue to Momo's lessons. He finds it similar to what Rias did to him before. "Someone who does all those activities is usually trying to get the person's attention and affection. They want the person to love her."

Momo continues to deny it. "It's true that I gave Rito-san that kind of lesson. However, it's just showing some affection as his future sister-in-law. Getting used to a new family member is important too."

"Just tell me Momo. What do you think about Rito? Do you love him?" Issei finally delivers the killer question. He sees Momo blushing as he continues asking questions.

"Uhh..." Momo wants to cover up her response. However, if she says no, Rito would take the answer for granted and the harem plan will fall apart. She looks at Rito with teary eyes, hoping that Rito won't reject her.

"Fine, you got me dragon-san." Momo begins her story. "I was always lonely at the Deviluke palace. Being the third princess of Deviluke, I was often neglected and ignored. Onee-sama would always get the attention because she's the first princess and next in line to become the queen of the universe. We also didn't know many people outside the palace."

"Momo?" Lala responds.

"My special ability is also a curse. If you don't know, I could communicate with plants. Nana's ability lets her communicate with animals. It's normal to talk to animals, but it's weird to do the same thing to plants. The first person who doesn't find this weird is Rito-san. Rito-san also enjoys taking care of plants too. Whenever I go to sleep with him, I always feel and secure under his arms. However, like you said, he is destined for my sister. No matter how much I love Rito-san, there's no way I am allowed to take him."

"WHAT!?" Everyone is shocked at Momo's announcement. They could also see tears flowing from Momo's eyes.

"I thought I had a chance after Peke explained about the possibility of Rito-san having multiple wives. As the king of the universe, he will no longer be bound to the rules of earth. I thought it would be great chance to build a harem and have all of us girls to share our love with Rito-san. Therefore, I could have Rito-san as much as onee-sama does and Rito-san could notice me more. Now, that idea is ruined."

Everyone takes over a minute to think about what they just heard.

"Momo," Lala is the first to respond. "Thank you for telling me your feelings. However, as Deviluke sisters, we can all share Rito. We can add Haruna into the mix as well. Rito doesn't mind, right?" Lala looks at Rito who has been staying silent for this entire time.

"All three plus Haruna? That's too much for me to handle. It's better to stick with earth's laws and go with one."

"That's OK! I don't want to be married to a beast! I want a strong decisive man with great morale." Nana is happy with the rejection.

"Ohoho… Nana-chan. That's what you say when you're out in front. However, your story changes in private. Why don't you express your feelings just like what Momo-chan did?"

"I don't have to. I'm not as much into Rito as Momo is!" Nana makes her declaration.

Issei steps up and walks over to Momo. "Momo, I understand your situation. If you really want a successful harem with Rito, I can help you out. I have lots of experience myself."

"What do you know about harems?" Momo ungratefully asks Issei. "A man like you probably doesn't understand this at all. A woman's heart is too complex for someone like you to understand."

"I know a lot." Issei creates a small magic circle to his dorm room and pulls out a photo album. "I might not look like it, but I had problems with girls too. Just like Rito, I would constantly get beaten by my fellow female classmates."

Issei flips through a few more pages in the album looking for a photo of Rias. "However, through some bizarre circumstances, this girl ended up in my room one morning. Her name is Rias Gremory and she's a devil. Through circumstances, she made me one of her devil servants. It was scary at first because I didn't want to live a new life as a devil. Later, I started realizing that there were many more benefits as a devil. Earth's laws no longer apply to me anymore. Once I become a high-class devil like I am now, I could have any kind of servant I wanted. I could even build a harem if I wanted to."

Rito looks at himself and then asks Issei. "Wait, if I'm your servant, does that mean I'm part of your harem?"

"Nope! Well, I originally wanted to become a high-class devil as quick as possible so I could earn my peerage pieces and build up my harem. However, after seeing you fall, I realized it was better to help poor souls out. That's what my master Rias did with her peerage pieces. Also, since I already have her, I don't feel the urge like I used to any more. Rias is truly a gift that I won't find in other women. If Rias isn't enough, she has other girls in her group that I can have. I guess you can call that a perfect harem." Issei flips through album looking for a representative photo of his harem. He finds one in the dead center of the album and puts it in the middle of the table. "Here's a 'family shot' that we took before I headed off to college.

"Wow! There are so many girls in this photo." In the photo, Momo, Nana, Lala, Mea, and Rito see many girls crowding around Issei. In the back are Rias and Akeno. To the left of Issei is Irina and to the right is Xenovia. Asia is holding onto Issei's right thigh followed by Ravel on the left thigh. At the legs are Koneko and Gasper. Further to the right is Rossweisse and further to the left is Kiba. There is also Grayfia next to Rias and Ophis next to Akeno. Le Ray appears in the bottom left corner along with Kuroka in the bottom right corner.

Issei continues his story. "At first, my only intent was to help these girls out. Even Rias had problems too. She was under a planned engagement with Riser and was desperate to break it. It was quite sad to see her in pain so I had to do something about it. Despite Riser having many advantages such as being a pure-blood devil with rating game experience, I defeated him in a solo match. After that, Rias started moving closer to me and we ended up as a true couple. The same thing happened with the other girls, Akeno with her father, Asia with Diodoras, and even Rossweisse."

"Interesting," Momo analyzes Issei's approach. She jots down a series of notes in her notebook that she uses for her eroge games. "If Rito-san acts more heroic, he'll get more girls."

"So you see Momo," Issei addresses Momo directly, "It takes more than a carnivorous beast and seduction to make this harem plan a reality. Hiding it from everyone isn't going to help either. All these girls in the picture know each other very well. Sooner or later, Rito's harem will experience the same."

Momo thinks for a moment. "Your approach makes sense. However, the girls in your harem are not human and don't mind sharing you around. What about human girls? Like Rito-san, they only abide by the rules of the earth: one man marries exactly one woman. If all those girls found out about my plan, they would break up with him and my whole plan would fall apart. Most of these girls have growing feelings for Rito-san and probably want all to them self. The only possible way to make this harem plan work is to make Rito-san a carnivorous beast. As the king of the universe, he will use his brawny powers to drag every girl he can into his harem. The girls would have no chance to escape and be forced to bow down to the almighty Rito-san."

Issei finds Momo's logic strange. "That technique sounds more like kidnapping instead of love. Even though Rito has the authority to do so as the king, he won't have peaceful harem. Without true love, these girls in Rito's harem will try to escape instead."

Issei analyzes Momo's current situation. "It's great that many girls already have some kind of affection towards Rito. That at least covers most of the steps to build a harem. Focus on the remaining steps. How can you establish love between Rito and the girl? What's missing? Just like you, they may need some encouragement to move forward. Maybe there's something stopping them. Is it because they refuse to share Rito with someone else? Maybe Rito is the problem. He's probably resistant to these confessions or he might be doing something that is slowing down the progress. Those slip, grope, and molest accidents come into mind."

"That makes sense. I think there's somewhere with that problem." Momo then gives a wink at Nana.

"What are you looking at Momo? It doesn't apply to me!" Nana denies Momo's suspicions.

"Is that so, Nana? You're probably hiding it too. You bragged about Rito-san comforting you when you nearly broke up with Mea. …and you would often worry about his poor sleeping and dieting habits. You snuck into Rito-san's bed too."

"Shut up! That didn't happen."

"It looks like Nana has some affection towards Rito too. Even her cheeks are red," Issei carelessly replies. "Well Momo, it looks like your sister is a good place for you to start; she fits the description of someone who needs some guidance."

"That's correct," Momo makes an evil smile at Nana. "See, even you can't hide from dragon-san's sense. At least I revealed mine. Now, who is the better twin?"

"I'm older than you and that's what counts," Nana makes a childish reply.

"Oh the way, I forgot to tell you. My name is Issei Hyoudou. You can call me Issei." Issei forgot to introduce himself to Momo and everyone else.

"Issei-san it is." Momo shakes hands with Issei and she walks over to Rito.

"Rito-san, you heard what Issei-san said. There are many girls waiting for you and it is important that you return the feelings of all those girls. You know it's rude to leave Haruna-san, Yui-san, Rin-san, and all those other girls behind. Even Issei-san agrees that you can have as many girls you want."

"I want just one girl," says Rito.

"Why have one when you can have them all? We can all be your wives." Lala supports Momo and Issei's plan.

"Gulp! I thought Issei promised that we could put the harem plan aside for now." Rito miscalculated.

"You'll have to face it eventually," Issei answers Rito. "Don't forget that part of my training is to make you feel more comfortable about the privileges and abilities that devils have but not humans. One of these privileges is to live above earth's law. You don't seem to realize how many girls you have attracted during your high school years, do you? Man, your resistance against multiple lovers is strong. Even this Momo problem is a result of your own resistance and denial. See? She isn't dangerous as you thought."

"How come no one understands how I feel? Why is it always ladies first?"


	19. The World Around Rito

**Author's Note: **This Chapter was severely delayed. I am trying to catch up on DxD reading progress and I am somewhere in the middle of Volume 20 as of this writing. I am hoping not to deviate too far from how the actual story progressed.

This story is coming to an end as well. There are about a few more chapters before I will start wrapping this one up. There is just one more kink I have to work out.

Published 8/25/2016

**Chapter 19:**

**The World Around Rito**

"Hey! Come back here!"

Rito is on another summoning request. This time, a boy's father has kidnapped his girlfriend. He is trying to sell her off as a prostitute and make money for his living. The father was able to lure his girlfriend into his home by poisoning the boy and hiding him away in the bathroom. The boy knew about the father coming into his town when he received a telephone call from his mother about his father confronting her with a knife to fork over the money. The father has never held employment and is basically living on loans, fraud, scams, and theft. The boy's parents have divorced a long time ago and the boy has been living with his girlfriend since high school.

"Oh no! Father got away. Devil-san, can you find him?"

"Not a problem." Rito remembers Issei telling him about how devils' senses are more effective at night. He takes a sniff and could easily detect the girl's scent.

"Right this way!" Rito tells the boy to follow him. At first, Rito finds himself running in circles. Apparently, the father kept getting lost and went in circles. As Rito looks around for more clues, he hears screaming from far away.

"Is that it? Did the girl wake up? I better get to her fast."

Rito quickly heads toward the scream. The boy struggles to catch up with Rito. By the time Rito reaches the scream, he finds himself in the basement of an abandoned bar.

"What jou got there? Give me a look!" Rito hears the leader of the gang speak. As Rito peeks from far away, he finds the father presenting a girl all tied up with duct tape over her mouth. It appears that the father is attempting to sell the girl to a gang that he often does business with.

"That must be the boy's girlfriend," Rito thinks to himself. "How am I supposed to get to her?" Rito knows that exposing himself right now could lead to unwanted consequences. The gang might attack Rito and use the girl as hostage for interfering with the deal. Rito also needs to act fast because the illicit deal will happen soon. Who knows where the gang members will hide the girl?

"What good does this chick do?" Rito hears one of the minions questioning the father.

"Umm… she can be a great prostitute. Look at her! She's such a beauty. Her eyes, her nice shape, and even her hair. Won't this girl attract lots of people? You can make lots of money off of her too. I'm only asking for a small amount of what you will eventually earn."

As the girl continues to scream, the boss of the gang asks the minions. "So, what do you think minions? Shall we accept this deal?"

Aside from the screaming girl, the room remains silent. Then, one of the minions begins to laugh. The volume of the laughs increases, eventually filling up the entire room.

"We ain't interested in doing women business mate. You also don't need to worry about us anymore. We've done quite well thanks to your son who has been graciously covering your ass. Did you ever realize that you were always ripping us off?"

The boss then hands the father a stack of cash. "Move on; take this girl with you. We don't need you causing any more trouble down here."

The father is shocked at what he just received. "Seriously!? This is mine? YAY! I am so happy. Free money at last! Free! FREE! FREE!"

Rito sees the father run up the stairs of the abandoned bar with the girlfriend. As Rito chases him, he could hear the father making more praises. "I'm going to enjoy the life of my dreams. With this cash, I'm going to start a prostitute business and make lots of cash off of it. I'll get more girls and become a multi-billionaire in no time. That naïve wife and son will be so jealous when they see me in five years."

"Hey! Stop right there. You let go of the girl immediately!" The father turns around and sees Rito standing with the boy. The boy has managed to catch up to Rito.

"Boo hoo hoo. It looks like my tracks were uncovered." The father pretends to cry and then smiles at his son. "It's too bad that I ended up with a son instead of a daughter. Man, I never thought a daughter could be more useful financially. I could make her do anything I want without much repercussion."

"If you want a girl, make one yourself. Kidnapping your son's girlfriend is not an option!" Rito confronts the father.

"That's right. She's mine. I won't fall in your ugly traps again. You always made me believe that you were an excellent father. You called stealing a test of endurance and bravery and forgery a test of stealth and intellect. You took advantage of me because I was young and didn't understand morality. I realized the truth when your debt collectors went to me for the money. You put my name on the lender forms and ran off as soon as I turned 16. Why should I suffer because of you? I want all of my childhood life back." The boy confronts to the father about the deceptions and mistreatment.

"Too bad. You're unlucky that I'm your father. Maybe you should have come out from a better father. It doesn't matter anymore because… I'M GOING ON THE ADVENTURE OF MY LIFE! This girl and I have a long future together. So long buddies!"

Just as the father prepares to run off, someone tackles him from behind.

"Oh no you won't! You're not going anywhere until you apologize to your son! Give back his girlfriend." Rito tries to pin the father to the ground, hoping that he won't get up. Instead, the father brings out his secret weapon.

"SLASH! SLASH!"

The father had the knife that he used to stab his ex-wife. He uses it on Rito and lets out a large stream of blood. Rito feels power flowing out of his body and quickly faints.

"Nothing will stop me this time! For many years, I have been suffering too. Running from all those greedy money makers and the police has put a tremendous amount of stress on my body. It's also hard to cover my tracks everywhere. Don't you understand the fear and horror I go through every day of my life? Look at these wrinkles and my gray hair. That can finally come to an end. With my future business, I will make lots of money and pay them all off." The father makes his statement at a fallen Rito and quietly runs off. The boy tries to chase after the father, but the father is too fast for him. Suddenly, the father hits another roadblock.

"Not so fast!" A tree pops up from the ground and uses one of its branches to grab the father. As the tree lifts father off the ground, the father accidentally lets go of the girl. Momo moves into position to catch the girl.

"That's for hurting Rito-san you thief!"

"Ow ow ow! Alright, I'm sorry about the girl! Just let me go."

"Nope! Can't do that mister. You also need to pay for all the crimes you have done in the past. Issei-san just called the police on you and they'll be here shortly."

"No Way! My dreams!"

Shortly after Momo returns the girlfriend to the boy, Issei ties the father up and makes it appear as if Momo didn't use one of her plant monsters to stop him. While they wait for the police to pick up the father, both of them quickly rush to Rito.

"Rito! Are you OK? I had a feeling that something strange was going on. I didn't expect this mission to be this dangerous."

"Don't worry, Issei-san. I'll take Rito-san to someone who can help. Leave it to me!" Momo wants to use this chance to make up for her impromptu battle with Issei.

"OK! Momo. I'll let you take care of Rito."

* * *

The next day, Rito finds himself in a stretcher. He has no idea how he got here. The last thing he remembered was watching the father get away. Rito shortly passed out due to blood loss.

"Good morning, Yuuki-kun. It looks like the recovery went well. You're awake!"

"Huh? Mikado-sensei? Is this your clinic? Where am I?" Rito wonders where he is. This room looks too small to be a hospital bedroom. There isn't even a countertop to lay out common medical equipment.

"This is actually a small room inside Tearju's research lab. I often use this room to heal Tearju's injuries. Man, I can't even remember the first time she has fallen."

Mikado then turns around and looks at Rito with a creepy smile. "Say, since you're in here, why don't we do some experiments? You know, I really wanted to see how much your body has changed since you entered college. Shall we try the stimulation exam?" Mikado brings out a stethoscope and prepares to begin her examination.

Issei, secretly observing Rito from outside, hears Rito's loud screams. He is monitoring Rito and hopes that Rito's recovery will be quick. As he sits down by one of the windows to Tearju's lab, he tries to understand why Rito's last summoning request ended in failure. "Why did Rito do so poorly on that mission? He should have been able to counter that knife attack and not be stabbed by that criminal father. If I did the mission, I would have quickly tackled that father before he made it to the black bar. That father ran slowly and any devil could have outpaced him. Plus, that mission happened at night which it supposed to benefit devils. What did I do wrong as his master?"

Issei then looks at his left arm. "Say Ddraig, what do you think of me as a high-class devil? Am I a failure? It feels as if I am making Rito worse than before. Now, he has injury from that criminal father. What can I do to make Rito a better devil? More importantly, what will Rias think of me when she sees Rito is his current form?"

Ddraig wakes up and replies. "I don't think asking me will do much help. However, I feel as if you're pushing Rito way too hard. Don't forget that my existence as your sacred gear is the reason you were able to advance quickly. You should give me some credit."

"I know," Issei replies. "But, a champion fighter with a successful track record in stopping evil gods and rebellious leaders shouldn't have servants who perform this poorly. Look at Rias; she could turn her servants into excellent soldiers. Even Asia's healing ability became 10x more effective under Rias. Akeno-san and Kiba probably have outstanding servants by now."

Ddraig continues. "I wouldn't call Rias successful. You guys and girls were just fortunate from all the opposing forces that attacked the Three Great Powers when you were in high school. Rias's group was best fit to defeat those enemies. Also, if I were you, I wouldn't consider myself as a model high-class devil. You are excellent when it comes to combat and breasts, but you do horribly with other devil duties. For example, you often forget to collect a pact for your summoning requests. Don't you remember how many times Rias has chastised you for doing that?"

Issei feels embarrassed by Ddraig's responses. He understands that he excels physically, but not intellectually. It's probably why Issei can't devise a proper lesson plan for Rito. Issei knows that devils succeed in many ways. Rias's peerage is mostly concentrated on power. Now that all of the enemy forces have been suppressed in the Kuoh region, having lots of power is meaningless for Rito.

Issei continues. "I'm sure Rito can do better than what I've seen. Based on my observations, Rito is holding himself back as a human. If he thought of himself as a devil, he'll surely be motivated to work hard as a devil. Maybe I haven't flipped his devil switch yet."

"Since you're his master, it's your job to get him to realize the benefits of becoming a devil. Rias flipped your switch when she told you that you could become a harem king with girls that obey every command you give them. You were motivated by that and trained extra hard to make that dream come true. You wanted to be a harem king so badly that you embarrassed Rias and me with all sorts of unwanted labels. You were even jealous of Riser's 15 girls during Rias's first rating game. In fact, your choice of Rito was a surprise for me."

"Oh, I forgot about that." Issei laughs for a little bit then thinks to himself. "What triggers Rito's switch? It's definitely not more women, breasts, and butts. Power? Impossible! Rito always plays down the idea of becoming the next king of the universe. Technique? Rito's not that bright. I also can't see him being a Support or Wizardry type. Is there something that Rito wants but knows he can't achieve? There has to be! I can't let his bright future go to waste."

"You should slow things down a little Issei. Maybe Rito's golden opportunity hasn't arrived yet. After all, when you first became a devil, you never knew that I existed inside your body. It wasn't until Rias's engagement party with Riser that I awakened. Sacred Gear, dragon, or not, if Rito has any hidden powers, they are still dormant."

"I guess so." Issei watches Rito scream in pain as Mikado and Tearju give Rito his procedures. They're joined by Mea and Oshizu who are quietly jotting down notes. Rito is soon joined by many girls from the Floral Club. They are all interested in working with Tearju on many biology experiments. Not surprisingly, boys from the Animal Assistance Club join too.

Issei continues to think to himself. "No matter how Ddraig puts it, Rito can't go on like this forever. I have to get him to wake up and realize his new life as a devil sooner than later. At this rate, Rito is hurting himself. He's a man with lots of energy and potential, but he's wasting it on being too nervous, molestation, and frequent apologies. He is also hurting so many girls by leaving their confessions hanging. Poor Haruna-chan, Lala, and Momo. There are probably other girls whom Rito did this to that I don't know yet. If Rito keeps this up, all of them will eventually turn away from him. He might probably lose his succession as well. There's also the concern of being a strong and resilient leader too."

As Issei continues to observe Rito's procedure, he hears a quiet voice coming from the side.

"Umm… Issei-san. Are you watching Rito-san too?" Issei turns around and sees Momo standing next to him.

"What's wrong Momo? You did the right thing by bringing Rito here." Issei is surprised at Momo's appearance.

"Nothing really," Momo shrugs it off. "It's just unusual to see you here."

Momo and Issei both see Mikado and Tearju wrapping up their procedures. Mikado notices them outside and gives them a thumbs-up, indicating a successful recovery. As the Animal Assistance boys put away all of the equipment, Momo turns her attention.

"Say Issei-san, since you're here, can we have a private talk?"

"No problem." With that, Issei and Momo move to a nearby table. They can still see Rito's recovery room from here.

"First of all, are you still angry at me for causing such uproar the other day?" Momo is still worried that Issei is still upset at the surprise attack Momo set up.

"No. I understand what you're going through Momo. I don't blame you; you're just insecure about your feelings for Rito. Am I correct?" Issei could easily see Momo's intents when she vigorously tried to protect Rito as he returned to the dormitories from his first summoning request.

Momo nods. Issei is one of the few people who acknowledge Momo's problems. Nana, the only other person to know about it, harshly denounces it knowing that Rito is destined for Lala. Nana often convinces Momo to drop the harem nonsense as well.

Issei asks more questions at Momo. "Say Momo, would it be fine if you told me more about your history with Rito? I wonder what got you attracted to Rito in the first place. Rito helped your sister break away from those unwanted marriage meetings. What about you?"

Momo shakes a little. "Well, it's just that Rito-san always looks cute, especially when he's sleeping. When we talked, I realized that we share many things in common such as plants. In fact, all the plants in Rito-san's house talk about how they're happy being under his care. Rito-san feels like a true hero and I want to be just like him. There was even a time where Rito-san covered up my mistake when I accidentally sent Rito-san into Peke's body. Peke served as onee-sama's uniform in high school. However, I wonder what Rito-san feels in return. Am I just a sister-in-law under his eyes?"

Issei looks at Rito for a moment. "I don't think Rito knows that you have feelings for him. Based on what you did to him and what he told me, he probably thinks you're a seducer looking for rape."

"No! That's not true. I'm helping him feel better from his stressful life at school. He frequently gets yelled at by girls for causing too much perversion, beaten up by boys out of jealously, and notified by his teachers for his low performance. I believe Rito-san would benefit from having a girl like me soothe his wounds."

"What about the beast you were trying to create?" Issei remembers Momo's declaration from before and wants to see how it fits in.

"Umm… the beast thing was just my attempt to move forward with Rito-san's harem plan. If you don't know, Rito-san always has crazy and wild dreams that make him grab onto anything and thoroughly examine it. When I sleep with him, it feels as if Rito-san is being intimate with me. If only Rito-san could do this out of his own will." Issei sees Momo fantasizing in her mind.

"I think there will be a perfect time to do all that Momo. Now isn't the right time. In his earth-Japan mind where one man can only marry one woman, he has chosen Haruna-chan to be that one woman. Despite having feelings for her ever since middle school, Rito has not confessed to her yet. I believe that you and your sister are probably farther down the progress to love, especially you."

Issei's response puts Momo down. However, Issei quickly makes a positive comeback. "Don't worry Momo. This is why I'm here. I will do my best to accelerate Rito's progress."

"What can you do Issei-san? If my attempts don't work and neither does onee-sama's, what else works? I've used tips from many visual novel games and none of them seem to be working on Rito-san. The ideas are always insightful."

"What games are you talking about? Maybe you can show them to me sometime in the future. I'm pretty sure I have played through some of those games."

"Oh Great!" Momo smiles knowing that someone else has an interest in those games and won't mock her for it. Momo then changes the topic. "By the way Issei-san, can you tell me about your harem with the red-haired lady and those cat people? Maybe I can meet them in person someday."

"Of course!" Momo has hit one of Issei's prized memories. "Right now, everyone is busy with their studies so it's kind of rude to bother them, especially when the final exams are looming around the corner. Maybe when break time comes around, they'll come over here for a visit. I'm pretty sure they will anyways. All my girls came from diverse backgrounds and it's excellent for you to learn about each and every one of them. It will probably help you as you continue your quest to build Rito's harem. Let's bring your sister and Nana in as well."

Momo thinks to herself. "Onee-sama is too pure to understand this. Maybe I'll bring Nana along though. It's time for her to grow up and see lots of wonderful women."

"Say Momo, let's go look at some of the other photos I have of them. You'll be very thrilled to see all the fun things we have done together. My favorite one was the camping trip to Grills Valley. I used my fishing skills to catch a large fish weighing about 25 kg. Do you want to go see it?"

"Sure!" Momo agrees and follows Issei to his dorm room. As they walk, Issei begins telling Momo about other harems. He relates Momo's harem plan to Diodoras's harem and explains the negatives of it. The girls under Diodoras were literally deceived and corrupted by him. Issei then went on to Raiser's harem and explained how Issei has changed him. Before Issei's influence, Raiser treated his peerage like slaves using them only to boost his pride of winning rating games.


	20. The Day at the Park

**Author's Note: **I originally intended on making this chapter solely about Rito's workout. However, after the release of the latest To Love-Ru Darkness chapter (73), I felt inspired to put some of Rito harem issues into this chapter.

It's natural that Issei's ideas and Momo's ideas would converge at some point. In a sense, the idea of having all of Rito's girls sleeping in his bed on a regular basis is one of Momo's ultimate goals. Issei has already reached that goal after Volume 12, but Rito still has a long way to go.

I'm not really sure what more I can do with the third-party characters like the Floral Club girls. For now, they will remain as side characters.

Published 12/2/2016

**Chapter 20:**

**The Day at the Park**

"Wake up Rito. Rise and shine."

It is now the following weekend after the disastrous summoning request. Rito hasn't fully recovered yet, but his recovery has reached the point where he is able to remove all his bandages and casts. Rito takes a quick glance at the alarm clock and then goes back to bed.

"Leave me alone Issei. It's 5:30 AM and it's impolite to call someone up this early especially after a long week."

Issei pulls Rito's blanket away. "We need to get your body up to shape Rito. A novice devil like you should have been able to conquer that last summoning request. If I did the mission, I would not have allowed the criminal father to make it to the crime boss in the basement with that girl. Your failure indicates that I need to train your body more."

"Well, that summoning request wasn't appropriate for my skill level then. It involved too much work. Just let me go back to sleep for now." Rito tries to pull the blanket up again.

"That won't do Rito." Issei opens the blinds and lets the morning light shine into the bedroom. "Mornings are always the best time for us devils because devils do poorly under the intense sunlight at noon. You'll wear out quickly if you exercise during the bright sunny afternoon. As a result, you won't be able to obtain as much workout as you would in the morning."

Issei looks out at the window. The morning sky reminds Issei of something from before. "Don't forget Rito, you are being targeted as well. I'm sure Darkness will return once they discover your resurrection. Whether it's to fulfill a contract or simply being jealous of you, she and everyone around her seemed intent about keeping you dead. I was able to knock them far away that they didn't witness your revival. However, that cover may be blown at any point. You should be ready in case they strike again."

"I guess so." Rito gets out of bed ungratefully accepting Issei's request. As Rito gets dressed, he thinks to himself some thoughts from Issei.

"Issei keeps making big claims that I don't understand. What is it about devils being more powerful than humans? As a devil per Issei's claims, do I really have more strength than everyone else around me? Even the Devilukes? Am I really the big beast that Momo thinks I am? Issei believes that if I keep training under him through girls or dangerous missions, I will eventually unlock something extravagant. There's no way I have powers of that sort. I'm an ordinary human being and Issei's just mistaken."

Issei observes Rito being confused. He responds by handing Rito his photo album and equipping his left arm with the Boosted Gear. "Is there anything wrong Rito? What are you thinking about? If you still have doubts over your powers, take a look at my arm. I never knew this was inside my body all along before I became a devil. If you look in the photo album, you can see that I was born from a human father and a human mother."

"There goes Issei showing off his talent again." Rito is getting tired of Issei's story.

"What I mean is that everyone is different including devils." Issei reemphasizes his point. "There are devils of all breeds throughout this world and all the neighboring worlds. Some devils are naturally born with a special ability whether it's a sacred gear or some innate ability while some devils aren't. Some devils have powers that are readily active while some devils have powers that are dormant. Plus, don't think that having useable powers gives you an advantage. Asia's "Twilight Healing' ability turned her into a working slave. People only sought her for medical needs. When Asia healed Diodoras, a pureblood devil, she was labeled a heretic and thrown out of church."

"There are also devils like me who had dormant powers inside their body. It takes the right amount of strength and hope to activate it. In fact, I became a devil because of this power. A fallen angel named Raynare killed me knowing that I had such power inside of me. She was worried that this power would harm the fallen angels. Little did I know, the blessing from Rias was what brought this power to life."

"That still doesn't apply to me," Rito doesn't see how Issei's words apply to him. "What if I am not the choice you thought I was?"

Issei continues. "Then, there are the devils without any special abilities. One example is a pureblood devil named Sairaorg. He was scarred and neglected by his father for not inheriting his family's ability, the Power of Destruction. This power was said to have put the Bael clan at the top of the devil rankings. Without it, Lord Bael became concerned that their dominance of being the most powerful clan in the Underworld would come to end under Sairaorg. Even though he got kicked out of the family and banned from being allowed to inherit the clan, his mother believed that Sairaorg could still shine. Sairaorg did. He worked on pure strength and became incredible in strength that few devils could match. Even though you are not a pureblood Rito, you can train and become someone like Sairaorg. That is, if you end up not having any ability at all."

Issei then brings out his stopwatch. "Say Rito, let's start shall we? I want to see what kind of strength you have."

Rito nods. As they walk outside, Issei is surprised to find many students awake at this hour. There are some students doing morning exercises. Some students are also reading books in the sun. However, there is one event attracting lots of people.

"Good morning everyone! Today's super-sweet special for the Sweets Park Café is this wonderful Green Tea cake. It is the purest cake you'll even find within 100 miles. It's made with pride at this place using only natural ingredients and zero sugar additives."

"Ooh!" Issei watches the crowd cheer in excitement. He sidetracks and continues to listen.

"Without further ado, let me introduce to you to the person who created this dish: Mitsuru Suou-san."

"This is the deal! This is the deal, I can't wait!" Upon closer examination of the event, Issei notices that many students from the Photography Club are in the crowd. They have their cameras ready for pictures of Mitsuru. Issei then looks back and finds Rito slowly drifting away.

"Is this crowd making you uncomfortable? I just wanted to know what this excitement is about. Many of our classmates are in the mix if you're interested." Issei addresses Rito.

"Uhh.. It's just that I remember seeing the girl from somewhere. She's most likely one of the Floral Club girls." Seeing a Floral Girl reminds Rito of the incident with Minamo regarding the 'lap pillow'. Even though a couple of weeks have passed by, he is pretty sure everyone including Issei remembers the event. Plus, the Photography Club members don't enjoy RIto's company and will try to distort Rito's image again if he gets near another Floral Club girl.

Issei continues to listen to Mitsuru's testimony about the special cake. "This treat is perfect to share with your special person. Once they take their first bite, they will quickly taste the warmth created by our secret formula of spices. The person will almost feel as if you are holding hands or embracing each other. Sigh. I wish my special person was here to try this out in front of everyone here. Since he is not here, how about I pick someone from this crowd as the demonstrator instead?"

Instantly, echoes of "pick me" can be heard. Rito moves farther away from the crowd hoping not to be spotted. Rito suspects that he is the 'special person' Mitsuru is talking about, showing himself to the unfavorable Photography Club. Instead, a strong muscular man comes to the front and offers himself to be demonstrator.

"I am Kendo Rowan, president of the Photography Club. As one of the top-achieving 3rd-year student academically, athletically, and socially, I believe it is best if you pick me to be your demonstrator. My presence as your demonstrator will naturally become a strong endorsement for your product. I also have many fans and VIP members that will follow my footsteps and help promote your product."

"Well, if it will generate more revenue for her shop, then I guess I'll choose you." Mitsuru reluctantly accepts Kendo's offer. As Kendo takes his first bite, the Photography Club quickly takes numerous pictures of him. After his first bite, Issei and Rito could hear a boisterous crowd cheering for Kendo. As Kendo takes more bites and receives subsequent shoots, Kendo goes overboard with his fame.

"Oh! I feel so warm and fuzzy from this cake that I'm going to take the creator out on date." Kendo quickly hugs Mitsuru, creating a golden opportunity for more shoots from The Photography Club. Mitsuru responds with loud screaming following by punches and kicks. As Mitsuru tries to break herself free, Issei could hear Kendo say harsh words such as "Stand still!", "The picture needs to look good!", and "You'll embarrass yourself when the next newspaper gets published." The other Floral Club girls come out to help Mitsuru, but they are easily outnumbered by the population of the Photography Club. The crowd eventually loses control with arguments, fights, and destruction of property. One of the cameras flies away from the crowd and breaks right in front of Issei.

"Wait! My pictures! My ¥100,000 camera! I'll be yelled at again for lateness too." One guy from the Photography Club goes to retrieve the camera fragments.

Issei watches the unfolding violence in disgust. "Wow! I didn't know pleasant events could suddenly turn sour. But I have to admit that Mitsuru looks cute from here. If I was in Kendo's position, I would be tempted to do something like that." Issei then snaps back into action. "Wait! I am supposed to be training Rito. I can worry about this later."

Rito and Issei move to a large park far away from the Sweets Park Café. Here, everyone is peacefully enjoying the environment surrounding them. One person is walking his dog while a few girls are doing yoga exercises on the lawn. Issei is watching Rito on his bicycle as he jogs along the bike path. As Rito jogs past the jungle gym, Issei notices something interesting about Rito.

"Say Rito, it looks like you're moving quite well. That's incredible for a new devil like you."

"You think so?" Rito asks Issei.

"Of course! You look energetic after a big lap around this park. How about 3 more laps for me?"

"WHAT?" Rito doesn't enjoy the added workload from Issei.

Next, Issei has Rito do a few pull-ups at a jungle gym nearby. He is impressed at Rito being able to do 20 pull-ups in a row without taking a break. "That's incredible; I never thought these exercises were easy for someone like you. Maybe your girl technique gave you this level of strength."

"Don't put it like that. It's not that I deliberately do it on my own will." Rito doesn't enjoy Issei's joke.

"How about you do 100 more pull-ups for me? Show me your true strength."

After a brutal workout, Issei hands Rito a can of cold cola from the vending machine.

"Say Rito, would you mind telling about your past? I am impressed with the amount of performance you were able to show me during your workout. To tell you the truth, even I wasn't able to do the things you were doing from the start. There must be something great that you have done in the past that you might have forgotten." Issei remembers how Kiba always outperformed him in the beginning. When they were carrying items up to Rias's vacation house in the mountains during the training camp for the rating game with Riser, Issei was struggling with his small load compared to Kiba whose load was 10 times larger in volume and weight.

"Umm…" Rito thinks for a moment. "I remember back in junior high school, I was a regular participant in many of the athletic events at school. There was this one medley relay where I somehow brought our class from last place to first place. During the beginning, our class was falling so far behind compared to other classes. By the time the baton was handed to me as the anchor, the other anchors were nearly halfway on their first lap. I tried my best and pushed myself knowing that I still had a chance to make a difference. When I passed the finish line, I had no idea that I won the race until the results were shown on the leader board. Everyone in the bleachers was shocked as we were handed the trophy."

Rito then remembers another event. "There was another event where I accidentally slipped on a sprint match. Despite the problem, I managed to get first place. I ran so fast that other people were pushing so hard to get to the finish line before me."

"Wow! That's sounds like an impressive history Rito. I would have liked to see that kind of Rito instead of one who is panicking everywhere with regards to women. Where did that Rito go? Did something happen in high school that caused you to change your mind?"

Rito doesn't know how to respond to that. He only remembered that his high school workload has caused him to turn away from his athletic participation. He also remembered how his father suddenly got busy with his manga work. After many years of creating manga, his father became filled with numerous ideas. He had to get them all out on paper before he forgot.

"Well, I guess it was just the increased workload in high school. There were so many assignments to do." Rito then questions Issei back. "I told about my past. What about you Issei? Do you have anything great to share with me?"

"Umm…" The question stumps Issei. Before he met Rias, he did not have anything meaningful to share. He and his friends Matsuada and Motohama often went on a perversion mission, seeking every opportunity to see images of nude women.

"Well, I always hung out with my friends. We enjoyed eating lunch together and even went to many video game arcades in the afternoon. There was even one time when we went to watch movies together."

"That movie was called "Don't Touch". You even have a DVD of it. Tell him the truth." Issei could hear Ddraig talk from his left arm. The moment Ddraig finishes, Issei quickly hides his left arm from Rito.

"Shh… Quiet. Plus, you weren't even active yet. Therefore, you know nothing about my middle school life. Don't give false facts about me to Rito."

"Don't Touch? I remember seeing that title somewhere." The name sounds familiar to Rito. "I remember Momo secretly hiding something like that underneath a bag of groceries for Mikan. She nearly made me watch it that one night on my own personal TV in the room. That Momo is sure sneaky."

"Don't listen to him! I had no desire to watch it. It's just that I was forced in by my friends." Rito watches Issei as he continues to downplay Ddraig's words. Ddraig is trying to keep Issei from hiding his weaknesses especially since Issei's perversion has brought unwanted nicknames for him. Suddenly, a slice of special Green Tea cake slides right in front of Rito.

"Good morning Rito-san. Here are some refreshments for your tough workout."

"Waahh!" Rito turns to the left and finds Momo smiling at him. "Why are you here Momo? Where did you come from?"

"I was just taking my usual morning walk. It's a great day to be outside where I am not monitored by Mikan-san. I'm also taking a tour of Sainan University since I will be attending this college next year. Isn't it exciting to have the wonderful me as your future classmate?"

"Umm… Not really…" Momo knows Rito would give a discouraging reply. Rito rarely shows excitement for anything remotely linked to Momo.

Rito then looks down at the plate. He realizes that the cake is similar to the one at the Sweets Park Café. "By the way, isn't this the same Green Tea cake from the Sweets Park Café? Why are you giving this to me?"

"Oh! I just thought it would be great for you to taste this cake. The Floral Club girls really put all their heart into making this. You should pay your respects and try some. Look at Nana-san over there. She's enjoying a slice of it without hesitation."

Rito finds Mea taking a bite out of Nana's slice of cake. "This is pretty good Nana-chan. It just needs a bit more sugar."

"Yeah, Mea with her sweet fetish." Nana looks at Mea with disgust before making a suggestion. "Maybe for part 2, they should create different flavors. I'm sure ane-ue would like a version with dark matter."

Momo then continues. "Say Rito-san. How have you been with Issei-san at your side? I'm sure you are doing quite well. I hear that Issei-san has lots of materials beneficial for your mind and soul. He even showed me some of his top favorites the other day."

"WHAT? Did you see it?" Rito clearly knows what Momo means by 'materials'. It is not surprising that Issei shared his unhealthy dose of 'materials' with Momo. Both people are constantly reminding him of his harem and how he should accept their feelings.

"While you were in Tearju-sensei's lab getting treatments, I learned a lot from Issei-san. Remember that picture we saw with Issei-san's girls? He introduced me to them and gave me some valuable insight that would be useful for you. You haven't forgotten my message regarding all of the girls around you, haven't you? Once their love reaches a certain point, they will want to be intimate with you. Issei-san naturally has many visitors sleeping with him on a nightly basis. I'm positive that such event will come to you eventually Rito-san. You should be prepared when that happens."

"Why are you talking about this Momo? This isn't the right place to be talking about this." Rito reminds Momo that they're outside.

"Oh is that so Rito-san?" The environment doesn't seem to bother Momo one bit. "I don't think anybody minds when you have all sort of girls at your side. I'm sure that 'special someone' Mitsuru-san was talking about when she was introducing this cake to a large group of people is you. It's rude to break someone's heart like that."

"Yeah, Momo's going off with her usual delusions again." Rito pretends that he listened to Momo.

"Say Rito-san. Let's go over to the Sweets Park Café afterwards. I'll have the Floral Club girls prepare a special treat for all of us. They've missed you a lot Rito-san. You haven't visited them ever since you accidentally pulled Minamo-san's skirt down."

"There's no way I would go there when the Photography Club is out there trying to attack me," Rito quickly responds.

"No worries Rito-san. These boys are easy to control. I'll just use a little bit of my magic and voila, they'll be restrained."

Rito can easily picture what will happen if they went to Sweets Park Café afterwards. The Floral Club girls will easily crowd around Rito with all their treats. Right behind them will be angry club members from the Photography Club.

"Rito-kun! Try this entrée out. I'm still working on it, but I hope it's good enough for you."

"How about you spend a night with us? We still have yet to give a tour of our place. Momo-san could lead the way as she's seen our place a couple of times."

"Damn you Rito! You're setting this up to make all of us look bad! You're just a bug that won't die no matter how many times we've step on you."

As Rito begins to panic from all the predictions, he hears a voice that rescues him.

"MOMO!" The familiar voice can be heard from behind.

"Oh crap! I got caught!" Momo knows what she did wrong. She turns her head and finds a furious Mikan standing behind her.

"So this is where you went! Geez, I thought with Rito in college, you two would get some space in between. I guess I need to double up on my surveillance."

"Well Mikan-san, I was just taking a morning walk and I happened to come across Rito-san. It's a coincidence, isn't it?" Momo tries to laugh it off.

"Cut that crap out Momo!" Mikan grabs Momo by tail. Rito could easily hear Momo scream in pain. "You promised me that you were going to wash the floor of the entire house. Instead, you snuck off. You've wasted my time as I had to go search for you."

"You can have Nana do it instead. She's always hanging out with Mea and not doing much housework." Momo shifts the blame to Nana.

"Don't blame me for it. I cleaned up ane-ue's living quarters yesterday and was given permission to go out with Mea today. You did nothing but play "Gold Star: The Awakening" all day yesterday. Now you have to make it up."

"That's right Momo. You're coming home with me. No more dilly-dallying with Rito!" Rito watches as Mikan drags Momo home. Nana and Mea follow behind. With those three girls out of the way, Rito watches Issei return from his little confrontation with Ddraig.

"Ehehe… I hope you didn't hear that Rito." Issei tries to act innocent.

"You mean 'Don't Touch'?"

"Oh no! You did hear it. Anyways, we should schedule sometime with Momo and watch 'Don't Touch' together. It is a pretty neat movie with a well-written script. Perhaps you can learn a thing or two from that movie. I'm sure it will help you understand a little more about Momo, Lala, and all of the other girls around you."

"As if a porn movie would help. I'll pass." Rito does not welcome Issei's idea.


End file.
